


The Queen of Owls

by VisV



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Barbed Wire where it shouldn't be, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extreme content., F/F, F/M, Hivemind relationship, Masochism., Mind Manipulation, Monsters, Multi, Non-con/dub-con, Sadism, Supernatural Elements, monster fucking, zombie fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 63,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisV/pseuds/VisV
Summary: The upside of having lost it all... is that you have nothing left to lose.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. The Green Eyed Owl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! I am VisV, You may or may not know me from sites such as Questionable Questing! If you do know me from there you probably also know that I have chronic addiction to people discussing/criticizing/praising the stuff I write!
> 
> So to broaden my userbase and hopefully get more sweet, sweet feedback... I am copying my Worm fanfics from QQ over to here!
> 
> Starting with my first one! Fair warning, if the tags didn't tell you already, this story gets really extreme in places... so just letting you all know!

XXXXXXXXXXX

She was in a dark forest.

No, maybe not dark, she could see the full moon just ahead.

Was it the moon though… it wasn’t supposed to be black, with the way it cast everything in monochrome. She was surrounded by black trees and walking on grey roads, under white skies and blacks stars.

This was wrong.

This was all wrong.

She felt it, deep down, she needed to not be here. Not here, in this forest where the wind in the branches sounded like shrill flutes. Not here, where she could hear unseen bugs buzzing, and gnawing at rotting things that she could smell just out of sight.

In the distance, over the bugs, she heard a shrieking noise that sent shivers down her spine.

So she did what came naturally.

She ran, ran along the strangely squelching roads, under the black stars, she ran, and she ran, but the trees never seemed to end, the road never stopped… was she even moving at all?

No, she just couldn’t tell because the road looked all the same.

She felt something brush across her neck.

She had to go go go go go. HAD TO GO NOW!

The road wasn’t working, so she’d leave it, into the trees, yes the trees, they would keep her safe!

She took again, off of the road, under the tree where black stars and black moon couldn’t see her.

Dark, darker, darker still.

The trees were growing denser, and from the branches above her something foul dripped down onto her.

The trees grew tighter and tighter, until she felt like she couldn’t move at all, like the smooth cold branches were caging her in.

She still ran, even as the vile muck the trees secreted covered her, some got into her mouth.

It tasted like blood.

It tasted like death.

But all the same she kept running, and although she never moved, the trees eventually gave way, the rotting smell abated, the noises of gnawing bugs faded.

She looked around in relief, at the empty clearing she found herself in… Well not entirely empty.

In the center of it all there stood a gray leafless tree, its barked looked almost metallic, twisted and gnarled, and leaking the same blackened crud that all the other trees had.

But on one of its branches, sat the silhouette of an owl. It wasn’t very distinct, just a shadow.

But its eyes glowed, a bright green light cutting through the monochrome gloom burrowing into her own eyes.

Her head throbbed, Her spine shuddered, The owl spread its wings. It was odd, if you looked at its wing tips just right, they almost looked like distorted stretched out hands.

The owl’s beak opened up and...

XXX

SCREEEEEE

Madison’s hand came down upon the alarm clock, silencing it.

She didn’t really want to wake up… She’d had a bad dream, she couldn’t quite remember what it had been about.. She remembered the color green though.

But, sleepy or not, she had school today, and her parents wouldn’t let her stay home for no reason, so she wiped the sleep from her eyes and began to stretch...

Wait, why was her face wet?

She brought her hands back to her face and wiped at the out of place moisture, had she been drooling in her sleep? That would be kind of embarrassing!

Her hands came back red.  
XXX

Her parents still hadn’t let her stay home, apparently spontaneous Nose Bleeds “just happened sometimes.”

So, here she was, standing outside of Winslow High, but today, a new piece or “Art work” accompanied all the gang tags and obscenities that covered the walls of the school.

At least this one was different. An owl, grinning ear to ear.

With bright green eyes.

A chill ran down her spine, it was honestly kinda creepy looking. She hoped the janitor painted over it soon.

Fatigue washed over her again, her body punishing her for not getting enough sleep.

The faster she got this day over with, the faster she could take a nap.

XXXXX

Emma looked as tired as Madison felt.

That was the first thought she had upon sitting down at the cafeteria table and actually looking at her friend.

Honestly Emma looked even worse than she felt.

Dark circles hung underneath her eyes, the orbs in question were bloodshot and occasionally would start slipping closed, only to open wide and flicker around wildly for a moment before settling again.

“Rough Night, Ems?” Madison said.

Emma sat up suddenly, head turning wildly, until the redhead’s eyes finally fell on her.

“What did you just call me?” Emma asked, her words low and harsh.

“What do you mean? I called you “Emma”... because it’s your name?”

Em’s must really be bad off if she’s hearing things.

“No, I could have sworn you just called me… Never mind. W-what were you asking again? I… I’m a bit tired.”

Emma looks… lost, confused.

“I asked if you had a rough night, but i think you’ve answered me already… I can relate.”

“It’s nothing really, I’m just Getting Exactly what I deserve.”

Did Emma get color contacts? Must be really fancy ones to glow green like that, how had she not noticed those already?

“Mads? Are you listening” Emma asked you, her eyes blue as ever.

Maybe you were pretty bad off too, if you were seeing things.

“What? Oh oh! I’m sorry Emma, I had a pretty rough night myself last night. What you were saying?”

“I said I've been having some weird dreams, You think this diet I’ve been on might be messing with my head?” Her friend asked tentatively... like she didn’t actually believe what she was saying.

“Maybe! Don’t know why you decided to go on a diet in the first place, You look great already!”

Emma really does look good too, Hot more like it, with that face, and that long red hair, those Large perky breasts, and her butt was just amazing and…

Wait what? Since when did she think about Emma like that?

She didn’t think she was gay…

Shoving her gay thoughts aside. She decided to press on with the conversation.

“Sooo… Where’s Sophia?”

Emma twitched a bit at the track star’s name.

“She’s out doing… whatever it is she does when she isn’t around us, I’m sure we’ll see her later!”

You didn’t see Sophia that day.

XXXXXXX

Mr. Gladly’s class just wasn’t very fun anymore. Normally she would have set up a prank or something by now…

But there was no point putting glue or tacks or juice on a chair that no one was ever going to sit in.

If she had one regret for what had happened… it was that.

No one even looked at the empty seat nowadays, Especially not Mr Gladly.

No his eyes slid right over it, as he blathered about something or another and cracked jokes to try and make himself look like “the cool teacher”.

It was kind of pathetic, really.

It’s not like he would actually punish her if she slept for the hour and a half his class went… so why not?

XXXXXXX

She woke up to the sound of a bell ringing… Was Gladly’s class over already?

Wait… this wasn’t Gladly’s class.

This was the last class of the day… How did she get here?

She looked over at her teacher packing away their things to go home for the day.

Then she looked down at her open notebook, at a loss.

XXXXXXXXX

Her phone sounded an alert, she’d gotten a text.

She pulled herself up from her bed… how long had she just been laying here?

She picked up her phone, opened it up, and looked down at the screen.

Oh! It was from Sophia! Maybe she’d get to figure out where the other girl had been all day.

Unfortunately it was not to be, all the message had were the words “Watch the video, it's pretty funny!” a smiley face, and a link titled “LOL”

Well she could use a good laugh right now.

Madison opened the video.

Madison Watched.

Madison passed out.

Her phone clattered to the floor, still playing the video.

A black girl stared out from the screen, on her face was a mask in the shape of an Owl. Green light emanating from behind the eye slits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks! 
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	2. Two Dances and Two Falls

“I don’t know about this.”

He had arrived early to work today, hours early in fact, he needed the time to set everything up… Just the way his friend wanted it.

But as he stared out from the roof of Winslow, just in time for the students to start arriving en masse. The stabbing pains in his chest and back were giving him second thoughts.

His friend Just gave him a few encouraging words, wrapping a feathery arm around his shoulders and pulling him close.

Something about what she said seemed wrong… but He did owe her… he couldn’t quite remember why he owed her… but he knew he did.

“Yeah, yeah you're right, as always! I just need a few more steps, and I’ll be the talk of the school! Thanks pal! You always know what to say!”

With that, Gladly stepped up onto the edge looking out over the school grounds like a king looking over his kingdom.

The movement made another rush of pain shoot through him, but he shrugged it off.

He was getting ready to do it, to let everyone know just how great he was, but as he looked down, and saw the crowd of students looking up at him, the spell broke.

“Please don’t make me do this!” He said.

His friend whispered into his ear. And he felt the blood drain from his face.

Her beak snapped shut with a metallic clang, and from the corner of his eye he caught an angry flash of green.

Then against his will, he took the final steps.

He was falling.

But not all of him would make it to the ground.

About halfway through his fall, the cables went taught, and barbed hooks he spent so long pushing into his skin did their job.

The children below stared up at him for a while, but before what was left could even hit the ground they went on their way, Talking about the latest gossip, and other things teenagers do.  
A few would question the feathered figure slowly dancing and swaying upon the roof of the school… But they would forget about it soon enough.

All except for one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What the fuck is wrong with everyone!” Emma practically shouted at you as she sat down at the cafeteria table.

You just stared unimpressed at her, a few other students turned their heads, green eyes staring curiously at the source of the noise, before turning away and continuing with their meal.

“What are you talking about Em’s?” you ask her blandly, seriously, how rude was she, just sitting down and shouting at you without even saying hello.

“I told you not to call me that!” The redhead snarled out, as frantic, as she leaned forward to get into your face.

It gave you a wonderful view down her shirt.

“You told me not to call you by your name? Emma seriously, take some sleeping pills or something this is the second time you’ve heard something besides what i was saying.” You tell your friend, you’re starting to worry for her.

“What… but…Madison... you…” Emma seems lost for words… so you decide to get things back on track.

“Nevermind that Em’s, Let’s get back to what you were talking about before, What is wrong with everyone?”

Emma if anything looks even more confused… but she also looks frustrated.

“I’m talking this morning, that fucked shit that gladly did, jumping off the building, the… t-the hooks.” The Imminently fuckable other girl tells you… although she runs out of steam towards the end, she looks almost nauseous.

“What? you mean that stunt with the wingsuit and the fishing rod, after he told us he was retiring to fulfill his dreams of sailing the pacific and living off the sea alone? I mean yeah, it was pretty over the top for a resignation… But I don’t see what’s got you so riled up over it, did you really like him that much as a teacher, I mean, I know he was pretty easy on everyone and let us get away with a lot, but that’s no reason to rip my head off over it. Emma!”

“What… wingsuit… No! He fucking jumped off the building and got his ripped off by a bunch of hooks, you were right next to me when it happened! We saw the… guts… hit the ground! And then everyone just went on with their day! Like nothing even happened! What is wrong with everyone!”

You stare at her, disturbed.

“Emma… Have you considered going to see a doctor or something, because that’s pretty fucked up. You’ve been hearing things, and now you’re seeing things… Get some help.”

Emma was still babbling softly when Sophia showed up at the table, oh well, you and the track star spent the rest of lunch talking about that video she’d sent you last night.

You even got to skip a class because gladly had quit so suddenly that the school had no one to replace him!

Overall it was a pretty good day.

XXXXXXXX

She was in a beautiful ballroom, above her hung a beautiful chandelier wrought from silvery metal, each delicate limb gracefully arcing through the air, and the delicate lights festooned upon them bathing the room in soft golden hues.

In front of her was a vast dance floor, filled with merry makers all in formal dress and elegant masks that evoked the visages of the many animals of the world.

Ooh! A masquerade ball! Fancy!

Off the side, near a bearing various refreshments sat two… Chaperones or security guards maybe, one wearing a mask that evoked a peacock, bright and colorful and preening for attention. The other wore the indifferent uncaring face of a blackbird.

They were both sleeping, had too much to drink probably.

Ignoring them, you yourself were wearing a mask that evoked a wise owl… their was just one problem… you didn’t know how to dance.

You stood on the sidelines fidgeting unsure how to proceed.

But you were rescued! Sweeping across the dance floor, came a beautiful girl, With long red hair, and a stunning figure, she wore a bright red mask… although for some reason you could not tell what animal it was meant to represent.

She offered you her hand, the message clear.

“Care to dance?”

You meekly stuttered out an answer.

“I-I don’t know how.”

She laughs good naturedly.

“It’s not that hard, silly! Just follow my lead and everything will be fine!”

You’re not sure about this, but the other girl’s confidence is infectious, and she seemed so sincere…

So you took her hand.

It was wonderful, the two of you strode across the dance floor, others making way for you like you were royalty, with your Red friend’s guidance your missteps quickly vanished.

Your confidence grew, and soon you were attempting more complex maneuver’s.

Your friend extended her arm, and you entered a twirl, spinning gracefully on the tip of your toes.

But when the spinning stopped your friend was gone.

You tried to find her again, but the other dancers would just ignore you questions at best, insult you at worst.

Your search grew more frantic… Where was your friend?

Your foot snags upon something, and you fall.

As you tumble, you see a familiar bright red mask, there was your friend! Surely she would catch you!

But instead, to your despair, she watches and laughs at you… why would she?

You feel many sharp things bite into your skin as you hit the ground… and the world goes dark.

XXXXXXXXX  
You were in a ballroom, above you hung a chandelier wrought from rusted black metal, each thick twisted limb bristling with barbed hooks and thorns as they jaggedly bit into the air , and the broken lights festooned upon them bathing the room in a Harsh Green Glow.

In front of you there was a vast dance floor, filled with mourner’s in formal dress and elegant masks that each evoked a different animal. But only ones who bore the visage of an owl, green lenses hiding their eyes danced freely. The rest were pulled along by cables attached by hooks embedded in the skin. Many tried to resist, screaming and flailing as they were yanked along by the strings of their unseen puppeteer.

Off to the side, Bound in barbed wire and gagged with bloody cloth, were two failures, One wearing the mask of a preening peacock, and the other the face of an indifferent Blackbird, behind the masks their blood shot eyes were full of fear.

A lack of action also had consequences.

You yourself wore the mask of a cute little mouse, meek and careful to remain in the good graces of your betters.

Once upon a time, you would have been comfortable on the dance floor, not spectacular, not particularly notable.. But acceptable, adequate, safe from embarrassment and pain.

But now you feared that you did not know the steps to this new dance, And so, not wanting to look the fool you just lingered on the sidelines, fidgeting in boredom.

Then SHE appeared.

The woman glided across the dance floor like something not of this world,behind her a luxurious mane of wavy black hair fanned out from the back of a mask of a barn owl, beyond the avian visage, glowing green eyes looked out at you.

So intense were those lights that you felt that you might just burn down to nothing, so deep was the blackness of her pupil, that you felt that you could fall in, and never be seen again.

This creature, this wonderful beautiful otherworldly creature approached you, in her hands she cupped your face, caressing your cheeks like a lover.

Then she took you by the hand.

She pulled you along and you could not bring yourself to resist or pull away.

The girl with the green eyes led you over to the bound peacock, and let you go before inclining her head towards the colorfully masked man.

Knowing your place you mumble your reply.  
“I-I don’t know how…”

The other woman just tilts her head back and laughs, a strained gurgling sound.

Red leaked out of her mask and down her dress.

“Yes you do silly!” The Owl Girl said in a shrill distorted voice.

“But if you really have forgotten… Just follow my lead and I’m sure you’ll do just fine!”

The green eyed girl elongated the last word, her voice becoming deeper and more distorted the longer it stretched out, becoming an indecipherable rumble before cutting out.

The Green Eyed owl put her hands on the peacocked masked man’s chest… the wicked talons threatening to pierce the skin.

“Watch carefully now Madison, You have to do it next!”

With those final words to you, the owls hooked talon’s broke the skin, the peacock man screamed. But the owl ignored him, the dancer’s ignored him, even the blackbird, who would soon share his fate, ignored him.

The other woman was savage, she ripped and tore at the man’s chest, Her taloned fingers showing no mercy nor remorse, shredding muscle and crushing bones. Roughly she yanked the lungs out, and used her claws to thoroughly slice and shred them. Then she pulled upon his stomach and intestines, and did nothing but pull and pull until they ripped open, stomach acids drenching the man’s insides.

It was horrible.

It was beautiful.

Finally she carefully, oh so tenderly removed the man’s heart, and held it up to her face.

The woman turned back to you and tilted her head towards the still bound and gagged black bird.

“Are you ready to give it a try?”

She held out the hand that had held a man’s heart, but now it clutched a mask…

An owl with green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	3. A Visit and A Gift

Your head Hurt.  
  
But that was fine, just fine. Really it’s the least of what you deserved.  
  
It was… It was cold out here, Brockton Bay may have had more temperate winters than normal, but it was still winter in the northeast.  
  
But the cold didn’t matter, the pain in your head didn’t matter, the blood flowing from your nose didn’t matter, not even the the spastic heaves and twitches of your body as some _stupid_ part of you tried to turn back mattered.  
  
A clawed caress of your cheek, the feeling of feathers brushing your skin, a twisting whisper in your ear.  
  
It was soft, yes, but no less harsh for it, no less demanding. You would never dream to defy it. No of course not, but you need to placate your friend anyway.  
  
“D-D-D-Don’t worry, w-we’re al-al-almost there now, it’ll be soon, soon, soon, It will be done. Because I’m your friend right, and friends do things for their friends? Yes, yes, yes. J-J-Just a littllllle longer, little bit, little bit. Be-Be-Be patient. My friend. My Best Friend, best, best, best, best.”  
  
Another lurching step, another rivulet of blood from your nose, another surge of _exquisite_ throbbing pain in your head.  
  
Yes, you were almost there now.  
  
There was no turning back.  
  
You reached into your bag, your fingers briefly scraping themselves on the tool you’d brought for the job, before they brushed against the mask inside.  
  
Yes, no turning back.  
  
Hopefully the other one would be waiting for you.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
There a knock at the door.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Blackwell struggled to open her eyes, her head hurt, the world was dark, and blurry and… could she hear music?  
  
It was faint, but yes, Blackwell could hear some sort of music far in the distance, to quiet to identify, barely loud enough to even know it was there.  
  
As her eyes finally managed to focus on her surroundings, Blackwell started when she saw what was in front of her… Only to regret it when something dug into her skin because of the sudden movement.  
  
She was bound to a chair with barbed wire.  
  
Unable to move, she once more turned her attention to what lay in front of her.  
  
Sitting backwards on one of her chairs was… an Owl?  
  
No not really an owl, more like some sort of cartoonish hybrid between an owl and a human. It’s feathery arms were propped up on the back of the chair, taloned fingers cradling it’s face. The face itself was grinning, impossibly wide and toothy, wait, how could it grin when it had a beak, that shouldn’t… what…  
  
Blackwell’s head throbbed and she decided to ignore that.  
  
The most memorable features though, Were the creature’s hair, and its eyes.  
  
Long, black, utterly wild and untamed, yet thick and beautiful all the same, black hair cascaded down the creatures back, like a waterfall of liquid darkness.  
  
The eyes though… the eyes, they were an impossibly bright green, and they were looking into her own, melting away any pretenses or falsehoods and peering straight into her soul.  
  
She hated those eyes.  
  
Yet… she couldn’t look away.  
  
A high voice, beautiful and painful all at once sounded in Blackwell’s mind, though it hadn’t moved at all, Blackwell knew it was from the owl.  
  
“What… Who are you, What is this!?” she shouted.  
  
She knew she needed to keep up a strong front.  
  
The Owl Answered.  
  
“Speak plainly, who are you!?”  
  
A sharp giggle grates at Blackwell’s brain for a moment.  
  
The owl, person, thing, moves one clawed finger up to it’s hairline  
  
And rams it through its skin. Then _drags_ the claw down from its hairline to its chin, splitting its face in half.  
  
Then it begins to _pull_ the halves of its face apart, and toss them aside like so much dross.  
  
Blackwell paled at what was revealed.  
  
“That’s not… you… your!”  
  
The owl made a quick beckoning gesture, and, from either side of her, a figure entered Blackwell’s sight.  
  
Familiar figures, despite the masks they wore.  
  
“Hess! Clements!” What are you doing!? Do you have any idea how much…”  
  
The Owl Shushes her.  
  
The owl creature spun around in it’s chair, somehow twisting it’s body so that the chair was now at her back, and she was sitting normally, her avian legs crossed. Taloned toes curling and uncurling every so often.  
  
“You… You can’t do this! T-The protectorate! The police! they ‘ll! They’ll…”  
  
“Do nothing!” Hess, no _Shadow Stalker_ said, as she pulled a hammer from the inside of her cape, her voice was distorted by the owl mask she was wearing.  
  
“After all!” Chirped Clements, also wearing an owl mask, and pulling a knife from her bag.  
  
_“There is no evidence!”_  
  
The Distant Music, once so faint, suddenly became much louder, and the two masked girls approached Blackwell’s chair.  
  
As for the Green Eyed Owl?  
  
She smiled that impossible smile again, pulled a flute out from... somewhere, stood up, and began to play along with the music, all the while dancing to the beat of the screams.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Emma Barnes hadn’t slept all night, she knew she couldn’t. That she had to stay awake no matter what. Even if she couldn’t remember why.  
  
So a knock at the door in the early morning was a welcome distraction from her fatigue.  
  
She responded immediately, leaving her room, and walking down the stairs.  
  
The knocking stopped.  
  
Taking a moment to unlock the front door, Emma wondered who would be knocking on her family's door this early in the morning  
  
Opening the door, she looked around… there was no one in sight. But looking down she noticed a neatly wrapped box lying on the front porch, a little tag on it proclaiming.  
  
_For Emma._  
  
The red head felt something brush along her face, soft, almost feather like.  
  
It felt nice.  
  
Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or the inexplicable surge of confidence. But whatever the reason, Emma decided to open the box right there on the front porch of her home.  
  
She stared at the contents of the box.  
  
She screamed.  
  
Something soft and wet splattered across the ground, following it was a simple card stained with red droplets. Upon the card, written in a way that was all too familiar…  
  
_Hey Em’s!_  
  
_I know I’ve been gone a while, but I wanted to let you know that I've been having a lot of fun!_  
  
_I got you a little souvenir! I hope you like it!_  
  
_Much love!_  
  
_See you soon!_  
  
_XOXOXO_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	4. Little Additions Make All the Difference...

_You were on the ground, bare concrete at your back, around you grungy walls rose high._  
  
_An owl watched on from atop a nearby car._  
  
_Above you loomed three shapes, with sharp teeth and long tongues and wicked leering eyes._  
  
_“Eye, Ears, Nose, mouth!”_  
  
_They chanted, eerily in sync, claws lingering just above each mentioned part._  
  
_“Eye, Ears, Nose, mouth!”_  
  
_“Eye, Ears, Nose, mouth!”_  
  
_“Eye, Ears, Nose, mouth!”_  
  
_“Choose!”_  
  
_“Choose!”_  
  
_“Choose!”_  
  
_You try to struggle but you can’t move, you try to scream, but the alley stayed silent._  
  
_Except for that infernal chanting._  
  
_The owl watched on, only the tilting of its head a sign that it was even alive._  
  
_It’s eyes were too green._  
  
_A claw came down onto your eye._  
  
_The ground gave out._  
  
_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
  
_You were in a maze._  
  
_All around you metal walls, lined with rust._  
  
_You were running, you knew you had to keep running, or else they would catch you, and hurt you._  
  
_Cold statues lined the halls, giving an illusion of camaraderie of support, but despite your many plea’s, not once had they ever saved you._  
  
_Around you swirled little shadows, jeering and mocking and shoving, each one another little stab at your soul._  
  
_But still you ran, through them, away from them, away from here, with its cold metal walls and lying statues, and mocking shadows._  
  
_One of the shadows pulls your feet out from under you, and you scrabble along the floor, on all fours._  
  
_The Shadows jeer and mock, and your vision blurs, forcing you to feel along the ground and walls._  
  
_Your hands find a knob, and you hurriedly pull it open, Hiding away wherever this might be._  
  
_You turn to try and see where you were._  
  
_Even with your vision blurred, you can recognize them._  
  
_Three shapes, terrible and beautiful all at once._  
  
_The Queen Shadow, dark and smoky, but so very strong, leers at you like a cat playing with its meal._  
  
_The Trickster Pixie jeers and giggles at you._  
  
_The Cruel Angel is the worst, for once she had loved you, and you her. But now her burning red eyes contained only malice, a cruel glee at the sight of you, cowering and confused and afraid._  
  
_They grab at you, and you try to bat them away, to flee, to scream, but they are too strong, they are too fast, and no one cares about your cries._  
  
_They drag you back into the metal halls, the lesser shadows jeering grows louder, the laughter hurting your ears, grinding at your soul._  
  
_A wall opens, a yawning blackness lurks beyond the boundary._  
  
_The three drag you towards the maw, you scream, and struggle, and beg them to tell you why._  
  
_But it is to no avail._  
  
_You hear the laughter and the mockery reach a fever pitch, and then you are thrown into the blackness, a metallic clang sealing you in._  
  
**_IT IS DARK AND IT’S WET AND IT’S WARM, TINY THINGS ARE CRAWLING AND CREEPING ON YOUR SKIN._  
  
_IT SMELLS OF DEATH AND ROT AND SHIT. YOU WANT OUT, YOU WANT OUT, YOU WANT OUT!_  
  
_YOU SCREAM AND TRY TO WORK FREE, BUT SOMETHING IN THE MUCK AND THE FILTH CUTS AND TEARS AT YOUR SKIN, SHARP BARBS DIG NEW PATHS FOR FILTH TO FLOW, FOR THINGS TO FEED._  
  
_THE PAIN INCREASES, YOUR SCREAMS AND STRUGGLES REDOUBLE, BUT NOTHING HELPS, THE BARBS BITE DEEP, THE BLADES SLICE ANEW, THE LITTLE THINGS WRIGGLE AND WRITHE AND THEY. ARE. UNDERNEATH. YOUR. SKIN!_  
  
_YOU KEEP SCREAMING._  
  
_WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY._  
  
_WHAT DID I DO?_  
  
_I’M SORRY._  
  
_I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!_  
  
_PLEASE COME BACK, I’M SORRY! PLEASE SAVE ME!_  
  
_SLITS OF LIGHT PIERCE THE DARK, CRUEL RED LIGHT IS WHAT YOU SEE, AND A HATEFUL GRIN._  
  
_FIVE WORDS._  
  
_“THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE!”_  
  
_LAUGHTER._  
  
_YOU SCREAM AGAIN._  
  
_WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!_  
  
_I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I LOVE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I LOVE YOU I HATE I LOVE HATELOVE lovelovehate…_  
  
_Green eyes fill with tears._  
  
_Tears mix with rot and filth, and the salt draws little things to her eyes._  
  
_It hurts._  
  
_What did I do wrong?_  
  
_Why do I deserve this?_  
  
_The screams become sobs, and then pitiful whimpers, your skin is sliced away, your blood mixes with the rotting blood around you. Tiny things feast on your flesh, and crawl under your skin._  
  
_Metal barbs bite deep._  
  
_SOMETHING. REACHES. OUT._  
**  
_Silence._  
  
_XXXXXXXXXXXX_  
  
_You are lying on the ground, above you grungy walls rise high._  
  
_Many owls watch from atop the walls, and from the windows of a nearby car._  
  
_The savaged corpse of your father rests beside you._  
  
_Straddling you is an owl, or is it a girl?_  
  
_She’s both._  
  
_Her grin is impossibly wide, despite the impossibility of an owl even having a grin._  
  
_Her eyes are a searing green._  
  
_Her hair cascades down from her head, like liquid shadow, it acts like a curtain, hiding both your faces from all except each other._  
  
_Those Hypnotic eyes stare down at you with something like love, and something like hate._  
  
_One clawed hand caresses your cheek, tenderly, gently._  
  
_It feels nice._  
  
_The other hand though moves over your face, hanging a single cruel talon over parts of it._  
  
_It hangs above your eyes._  
  
_Your heart begins to race._  
  
_The owl shakes her head._  
  
_The talon traces the shape of your ears._  
  
_Blood rushes to your face._  
  
_Again the Owl Shakes her head._  
  
_The finger gently touches the tip of your nose in a familiar playful gesture._  
  
_You feel warm._  
  
_Once more the Owl rejects this._  
  
_Her claw lingers around your lips._  
  
_Your let out a breathy whimper._  
  
_The Owl hesitates for a moment, but once more shakes her head._  
  
_Both hands clasp your cheeks, and the owl leans her head in close._  
  
_Her eyes are all you can see._  
  
_You can feel her warm breath, bearing a metallic scent, softly puff against your face._  
  
_A beak clamps down around your head with painful force._  
  
_Lips delicately, tentatively, brush against your own._  
  
_Your entire world is green eyes and mingled strands of red and black._  
  
_A tongue moves into your mouth and wraps around its counterpart._  
  
_A clawed hand grips the back of your head, and roughly pulls you closer._  
  
_The other hand palms one of your breasts, claws prick and poke and tease the soft flesh, it hurts a little bit, but that’s okay._  
  
_The tongue in your mouth begins to thrash and writhe, barbs grow from it and stab into your own tongue, into your lips. It snakes down your throat, newly grown barbs tearing at everything along the way._  
  
_The claw on your breasts tightens, it pierces skin, then bone and muscle, to poke and prick and tease your beating heart and trace along your lungs._  
  
_It hurts. But that’s okay._  
  
_The Owl's mouth opens wide, breaking the kiss, more barbed iron tongues lash out and wrap around you. The jaw stretches, showing you only a yawning abyss that reeks of metal and rot, and echoes with the screams of countless voices._  
  
_The mouth opens wider, wider than the owls entire body, the barbed tongues around you and inside yank at your limp body, and you are pulled in._  
  
_Green eyes staring out from the dark grow ever closer._  
  
_It hurts more than anything has ever hurt you before._  
  
_But that’s okay, Love Hurts, and Hate Hurts, but they also feel_ ** _so good._  
**  
_It hurts better than anything you can imagine._  
  
_But that’s okay._  
  
**_You deserve this._  
**  
_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
  
Emma Barnes bolts up in her bed.  
  
She breathes fast and deep for a time, All while frantically staring out at her dark room.  
  
She settles, and lets herself fall face first into a pillow.  
  
Then she screams.  
  
She screams, and screams and screams.  
  
Eventually the screams turn to weeping, and then fade into soft whimpers.  
  
Bright Green Eyes stare from above Emma’s weeping form.  
  
They look down at her with something like love, and something like hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	5. Together Again

You listlessly chew on your toast, doing your best to ignore the _thing_ sitting opposite you.  
  
You’ve learned by now not to bring it up, no one else can see it, unless it wants to be seen.  
  
Hell, Anne, your sister is sitting _inside of it_ right now!  
  
It must have caught you looking, because that impossible beaked grin expands even wider, and it waggles taloned fingers at you, some mockery of a greeting.  
  
“So sweetie, first day back at school after that little break, huh? How are you feeling about it?” Your father asks, energetic as can be. Like there's nothing wrong in the world.  
  
You want to _tear his guts out from that stupid smiling mouth…_  
  
No! No! That’s what it wants! Don’t think like that! You can’t think like that! It’s hooks are already to deep! You can’t go any further!  
  
You must not go any further.  
  
“Emma? Sweetie? Are you okay?” your father asks, concerned.  
  
You jolt to awareness of the world outside your mind.  
  
“What? Yeah! Yeah, I’m okay, I’m just… tired.”  
  
So, so tired…  
  
Your father, of course, doesn’t notice anything else that's wrong.  
  
“Well! Put some pep in your step sweetheart! _You’ve got a big day ahead of you!”_  
  
You didn’t really agree, it wasn’t like you were starting a new year or something, The school just extended the weekend so they could find someone to replace Gladly after his… _resignation._  
  
Your mother chose this moment to walk in from the kitchen carrying a plate full of eggs.  
  
“Whose hungry?!”  
  
Not you…  
  
“No thanks mom…”  
  
Mom is… unsatisfied with that.  
  
“Nonsense dearie! You’ve been looking so sickly lately, you need to eat up! _You want to be strong don’t you?”_  
  
You twitch at the sound of your mom’s voice distorting into a twisted shriek. Even as she heaps some eggs onto your plate.  
  
You glare across the table.  
  
The owl just grins some more and shrugs its shoulders. Those green eyes are mocking you!  
  
“What's with the look _Em’s?”_  
  
You forgot Anne was sitting in the Owl… and couldn’t see it. She thinks you were glaring at her.  
  
“Nothing! Nothing… I just had a bad night…”  
  
“Well! You best shake it off, because it’s a bright new day sweetie! Now hurry up and finish your breakfast! You need to _go down to Winslow_ pretty soon!”  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
You stubbornly continue to ignore the thing dancing circles (literally!) around you as you approach Winslow.  
  
The owl doesn’t seem to mind, performing a graceful pirouette to the side of you, before suddenly stopping, its eyes lock on to something in the distance.  
  
Then it grabs your shoulder and points excitedly.  
  
It’s… just the sign outside of Winslow, the ones that seem be outside every school with the rearrangeable letters?  
  
All it says is the school motto.  
  
_“We’ll make an adult of you!”_  
  
The absolute bare minimum of what a highschool is expected to do.  
  
So, perfectly fitting for Winslow really.  
  
You do notice something odd though.  
  
No one is outside the school, normally students would loiter on the grounds before school began, gossiping, or in the case of less… upstanding students, exchanging cigarettes or weed.  
  
But today there was no one.  
  
The Owl giggled off to your side, before resuming her bizarre dance around you.  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
You wanted to scream.  
  
You wanted to cry.  
  
But most importantly, you wanted to throw up.  
  
You were in Biology class, doing dissections.  
  
You’d already done dissections last semester though.  
  
Around you every student sat, perfectly quiet, staring raptly at the front of the class room.  
  
Waiting for the teacher to arrive.  
  
They were all wearing Mask’s.  
  
Owl Mask’s  
  
Tied to the front desk was a boy with a shaved head, wearing black and red.  
  
He grunted and screamed through the gag. But no one moved, no one even acknowledged him.  
  
At least the _actual_ owl was gone.  
  
But you still needed to leave.  
  
Slowly, you stand up from your seat.  
  
Every single one of your classmates turns to stare at you at once, green lenses flaring bright for a moment.  
  
No, you can’t back down, you have to be strong, you have to be strong.  
  
You grab your bags and walk towards the front of the class room, The students heads swiveling to follow you.  
You reach the door.  
  
_“Where exactly do you think you are going Ms. Barnes?”_  
  
Your teacher asks from behind you.  
  
What?! How did he get here? When did he?  
  
You turn, The teachers bright green eyes stare at you, a stern expression on his face.  
  
Your head throbs, something wet trickles down from your nose.  
  
“I said, _Where are you going Ms. Barnes?”_  
  
“I- i just remembered there… there was something I needed to…” You stammer out, frozen, lost for words.  
  
He cut’s you off.  
  
“ _We both know this is where you belong._ So, why don’t you sit back down, and join us for our lesson, hmmm?”  
  
His voice is a shrieking rumble, as little sense as that makes.  
  
You… You can’t disobey, you don’t want to know what happens if you do.  
  
You retake your seat.  
  
“ _Good Girl._ Now Class! Today I will be demonstrating to you the procedures of proper dissection! As you can see, I have already picked out a volunteer! This is Timothy. Say hi to the class Timothy!”  
  
The teacher says, slapping the tied skinhead on the cheek as he is introduced.  
  
Timothy pleads through the gag, crying eyes staring out at the class.  
  
“Hello Timothy!”  
  
A droning chorus from the rest of masked classmates fills the classroom.  
  
The boy screams and cries into the gag, tears run down his face.  
  
No one even acknowledges the boy’s terror.  
  
Why can’t you close your eyes?  
  
“Excellent! Excellent, Now with the greetings out of the way, let’s get started, shall we!”  
  
Your teacher says enthusiastically before pulling from a drawer under his desk, a kitchen knife that he holds high above Timothy’s chest.  
  
“Now, the first step to a good and proper _mutilation_ is to make sure that every incision _Maximizes the suffering._ Like so!”  
  
The knife comes down.  
  
The gag doesn’t keep you from hearing the screams.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
You trudge, dead eyed, through the halls of Winslow High.  
  
You ignore the owl masked student’s, you ignore the dancing green eyed owl.  
  
You ignore the world.  
  
But you can’t ignore the punch to your stomach, or the lips locking against yours.  
  
A tongue enters your mouth, and out of some strange instinct you wrap yours around it, to writhe with it in a passionate duel.  
  
But all too soon, the kiss ends.  
  
Another punch to the stomach.  
  
“Hey _Em’s!_ you are looking _goooood_ today!”  
  
S-Sophia?  
  
Indeed it is, staring down at you, green lenses hiding her eyes, is your _best friend._  
  
But while you struggle to process what you’re looking at, you feel a hand reach down and grab at your butt. It grips hard enough to hurt.  
  
“Yeah Girlfriend! You are looking _delicious_ today! I’m almost jealous!”  
  
Madison too?  
  
And it was, leaning over your shoulder, the cute face of another friend stares at you with a leering grin, bright green eyes full of mischief.  
  
“Look, We’ll talk to you later Em’s, We’re gonna have a lot of fun tonight! I just know it! But we can talk about that _after school!_ So see you then!”  
  
As suddenly as they came they're gone, leaving you just standing there, clutching your aching abdomen and desperately trying to ignore your sore backside.  
  
The owl holds a clawed and feathered limb up in front of its nonsensical grin, and giggles daintily.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Your eyes move frantically, waiting, watching, for whatever is coming next.  
  
You are in what used to be Mr Gladly’s classroom.  
  
The classmates, as usual stare silently at the front of the mask, eyes hidden behind green lenses.  
  
You have to be strong, you have to make it through today. Then, then you’ll call the cops, call the protectorate, call someone, anyone.  
  
Someone had to know, this couldn’t go on… right?  
  
Despite searching so desperately with your eyes… its your nose that first tells you that something is coming.  
  
You smell rotting meat.  
  
Through the door, propped up by two masked students, Comes Mr. Gladly.  
  
Or… what used to be Mr. Gladly…  
  
The two student set the… corpse (It had no skin and you could see the rot, see muscle wriggle with things crawling underneath it!)  
  
The rest of the class is confused, Mr Gladly resigned to sail the pacific didn’t he?  
  
They ask.  
  
The corpse, of course, doesn’t say anything.  
  
But the class erupts in half-hearted laughter, like it had just told a bad joke.  
  
Then the class opens their text books, and begins to take notes.  
  
The corpse just sits there.  
  
You… you… can’t even…  
  
One of the students, you think it might be Julia under that mask, raises her hand, and ask’s a question… Your head picked that moment to start throbbing, you couldn't hear it properly.  
  
Soon enough though, Julia says “Thank you Mr. Gladly.” and resumes taking notes…  
  
As if she had actually gotten an answer.  
  
Your desk flips over as you bolt from it, and run towards the door of the classroom, you throw it open and race down the halls towards an emergency exit.  
  
It’s chained shut, painted in dark red across it are the words.  
  
_“Watch your back!”_  
  
You breathe fast and hard, and turn around.  
  
Masked teachers and students are leaving the classroom’s, walking towards you.  
  
You pick the direction with the least of them and _run_.  
  
They grab at you as you run past, but you bat them away as best you can. You turn left, then right. More and more of the masked figures fill the halls.  
  
One of them trips you up, you fall flat on your face, and you feel your forehead begin to bleed, blood drips into your eyes and you can’t see.  
  
You try to stand, but eventually you give up and just scramble forward on all fours towards a set of double doors.  
  
You shove them open and scrabble inside.  
  
The doors shut.  
  
The room is pitch black.  
  
It’s dead silent.  
  
But not for long.  
  
The lights come to life with the loud sound of electronics revving up. Music begins to play over unseen speakers.  
  
You're in the gymnasium.  
  
On either side of you, against the walls are sets of bleachers running the entire length of the gym.  
  
And they are full to bursting with owl masked student’s, bright green eyes and lenses all staring down.  
  
Staring at you.  
  
Hung from the rafters is a massive banner, reading.  
  
_“Welcome back to Winslow!”_  
  
Below it, in the very center of the gym, stands _Her._  
  
The Owl.  
  
Ever present impossible smile on her face, she beckons you towards her.  
  
There’s no point in fighting it. You can’t win.  
  
You have to be strong.  
  
Mustering every minuscule tattered remnant of your confidence, you walk towards her.  
  
The Audience watches on in silence.  
  
Finally you stand face to face with The Owl.  
  
Face to face with your ultimate tormentor… and your greatest victim.  
  
She just keeps grinning.  
  
The Owl reaches outs and gently strokes your cheek for a moment. Then she nods and raises her arms, beckoning at something above her.  
  
You can hear machinery whirring to life.  
  
From the ceiling, descending on cables are three figures, bound in barbed wire, gagged into silence.  
  
You stand there, petrified.  
  
It’s _them._  
  
The ones who started it all, in that dark alley…  
  
They wiggle and squirm, but they can’t escape.  
  
They scream and plead, but the gags muffle their cries.  
  
Suddenly, Sophia is to the side of you, holding out a hammer.  
  
_“You want to be strong don’t you?”_  
  
Madison speaks up from your other side, holding out a knife.  
  
_“Well if you want to be strong theeeeeen…”_  
  
The Owl tilts her head towards the three, encouraging you forward.  
  
She holds a claw out, first indicating the trios ears, then their eyes.  
  
Their noses.  
  
Their mouths.  
  
The Owl shakes her head, then she spreads her arms out as wide as she can.  
  
Thick, warm, red tears stream down from your eyes.  
  
Your brain feels like its ramming itself against your skull, attempting to break free.  
  
You laugh.  
  
You laugh.  
  
You laugh and you laugh and you laugh and you laugh and you laugh.  
  
You make your choice.  
  
A knife comes down.  
  
A gentle claw caresses your cheek.  
  
A grinning mouth whispers in your ear, In a friendly, familiar voice.  
  
One you hadn’t thought you would ever hear again.  
  
**_“I’ll make a monster of you!~”_**  
  
_There is thunderous applause._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	6. The World Turns

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.**  
You are currently logged in, Vista  
You are viewing:

  * Threads you have replied to
  * Threads that have new replies
  * OR private message conversations with new replies
  * Thread OP is displayed.
  * Ten posts per page
  * Last ten messages in private message history.
  * Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically.



■

  
**♦ Topic: Take a Look!  
In: Boards ► News ► Events ► America  
►JustALittleOwl **(Original Poster) (Banned)  
Posted On Feb 4th 2011:  
  
LINK.  
  
This is a must see, everybody!  
  
Talk to you soon!  
  


  


**(Showing page 1 of 3)**

**►Brocktonite03** (Veteran Member)  
Replied On Feb 4th 2011:  
What? How is this news exactly?

When was this video even taken?

I feel sorry for that girl though.

Did she make it out all right?

**►JustALittleOwl**  
Replied On Feb 4th 2011:  
Not at all my friend! Noooooot at alllllll!

But it's okay.

She's much better now!

**►Samurai_Salmon**  
Replied On Feb 7th 2011:

I don't see how this belongs on this board.

**►XxVoid_CowboyxX** (Original Poster) (Banned)  
Replied On Feb 4th 2011:

Oh hey! Good to see this video making the rounds.

It's a shame more people don't know!

It's pretty hilarious afterall!

User has received an infraction for this post: How exactly is this hilarious?

**►Brilliger** (Moderator: Protectorate Main)  
Replied On Feb 4th 2011:

Thread locked pending further review.

**End of Page. 1,**

  


■

  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**■**

  
**Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.  
You are currently logged in, All_Seeing_Eye  
You are viewing:**

  * Threads you have replied to
  * Threads that have new replies
  * OR private message conversations with new replies
  * Thread OP is displayed.
  * Ten posts per page
  * Last ten messages in private message history.
  * Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically.



■

**♦ Topic: LOL.  
In: Boards ► News ► Events ► America  
►Parliamentarian01 (Original Poster) (Banned)  
Posted On Feb 7th 2011:  
  
LINK.  
  
LINK.  
  
Now this, This is some FUNNY stuff! Make sure to watch real thoroughly! Wouldn't want to miss any of those subtle details that really bring it all together!  
**   
  
**(Showing page 1 of 1)**

**►Brocktonite03 (Veteran Member)  
Replied On Feb 7th 2011:  
What. The. Fuck.**

**No, what on earth gave you the idea that...**

**This is fucked up!**

**Reported, reported so hard.**

**►Char (Banned)  
Replied On Feb 7th 2011:  
Everyone's a critic these days!**

**I thought it was rather artful myself!**

**User has received an Infraction for this post: Just... Just why?**

**►Ayyyyyyyyyy  
Replied On Feb 7th 2011:  
I think I'm going to throw up...**

**Why on earth is "Ode to Joy" of all things being played over the second one?!**

**►Specific_Protagonist (Banned)  
Replied On Feb 7th 2011:  
LMAO, the look on her face! It's priceless!**

**Hey stop dissing the music choice! I think it fits wonderfully!**

**User has received an infraction for this post: How exactly is this hilarious?**

**►Brilliger (Moderator: Protectorate Main)  
Replied On Feb 7th 2011:  
Yeah, How about no?**

**Thread locked.**

**End of Page. 1**

  


■

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
It hadn’t been a good idea to open this video.  
  
But your curiosity had gotten the better of you, as it sometimes (often) did.  
  
 _Is not Suicidal/Is Afraid/Is Happy/Does not want to do this/Feels like he has to do it._  
  
You watch the man on the screen, one Mr. Gladly, a teacher at Winslow Highschool, Climb up the ledge of the school’s roof, In morbid fascination.  
  
 _Is in pain/Is about to abort/Is compelled not to/Surprised at final step/Not in control of final step/Hooks unnecessarily and undesirably painful for suicide attempt/Is not commiting suicide/Was made to die._  
  
Your power drones on and on, The conclusion already obvious.  
  
A master, a human controlling master to be specific.  
  
The second video only confirms it, the girls beating on the older woman acting eerily in sync, bodies occasionally jerking as if resisting some unseen force.  
  
The older woman, one Principal Blackwell, also of Winslow High school funnily enough, would clearly speak to someone that wasn’t either of the two girls before…  
  
You’d rather not think about that too much, you were a super-villain, yes… but that was just too far.  
  
Your stomach turned at just the thought of what had been done to Blackwell, Gladly too.  
  
 _Both victims are adults affiliated with Winslow Highschool/Disgruntled Employee?/No? Student with a grudge?_  
  
A sharp pain stabbed through your skull for a moment, you’d been using your power too much today.  
  
Was it a waste of your power? Maybe. But curiosity had gotten the better of you.  
  
At least you had something to report to the “Boss” loathe as you might be to report _anything_ to him.  
  
It was better than getting shot though.  
  
So why do you still feel so uneasy?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
 _A few days earlier._  
  
You stare at the video playing on the screen in anger.  
  
You _recognize_ one of those bullies, the one who actually shoves that poor girl into the locker.  
  
Hell! You _worked_ with one of those bullies.  
  
Honestly, Sophia has always been a bitch. But to shove someone into _that_.  
  
That was just awful.  
  
If you knew where the other, meaner, girl was you’d confront her about this, Tell Piggot or one of the protectorate heroes about it…  
  
But that was the thing.  
  
 _No one knew where Sophia was._  
  
She’d vanished on a patrol a couple of weeks ago, and no one had been able to track her down since then.  
  
Her PRT issued phone had been found, mangled like someone had attempted to smash it, in the sewers.  
  
But not Sophia, not _Shadow Stalker_.  
  
You cringe a little at the thought, that name was so edgy! Who seriously names themselves something like that?  
  
You must have said that last bit out loud because you hear laughter behind you.  
  
You turn around.  
  
All you find is an empty room.  
  
Huh, you must be hearing things… Well you have been staying up late a lot lately…  
  
Maybe you should get some sleep?  
  
Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	7. Compliance

Those fucking shitheels had stolen your stash!  
  
You were Slick Willy, and in your personal opinion you were a pretty big deal, You reported to Skidmark himself! You brought in the big bucks!  
  
So these fucking snot nosed shitstained little brats that used to be your “employees” decided to raid your own personal stash to get their jolllies, you weren’t havin any o’that shit.  
  
They thought they were so smart! But they weren’t! Otherwise they wouldn’t have dropped that note with their instructions.  
  
When he got there, you’d bust a cap in the first motherfucker you saw! Then if they didn’t fucking wise up you’d do it again until they did!  
  
Maybe carve one of em up to, just to remind the punks that you didn’t fuck with Slick Willy!  
  
When you got there.  
  
Man was this a shit part of town. Couldn’t even get real taggers out here, so you just had pussies spraying.. What kind of fucking bird is that? They’re fucking every where around here, Painted onto every other wall, in all the styles you could imagine.  
  
You didn’t like’em, Something about the eyes, felt like they were watching you. Felt like they were laughin at you.  
  
You’d have to bring some guys out here to do some “redecorating” because this place was a fucking shitshow!  
  
Your car passed a school, shittly rundown place, you think it was actually the school those little brats went too. Win-something  
  
Those gutterspawn going to school, that’s a good fucking joke. Like they had a chance!  
  
In their stupid little dreams maybe.  
  
Not that far now.  
  
Your car pulled to a stop in front of some shitty little shack, an old abandoned building, the kind where the real fucked up homeless people squatted in.  
  
You think you can hear some music from the boarded windows, see some flashing green lights…  
  
Those little shitfucks were using your stash to a _throw a fuckin party?_  
  
You’d carve up two of em now. Maybe more if you were still angry.  
  
You walked up the steps, and kicked the door open.  
  
Man they couldn’t even throw a decent fucking party.  
  
The whole room been lit up in green, Weird ass fucking streamers had been strung up everywhere at random, puddles of something… was that wine? What kind of weakass bitches had wine at a party?  
  
Of course, you could really tell the party was shit because no one was moving, they were all just sitting or laying on the floor.  
  
“Alright you fucking shit stained Gutter cunt rejects! Y’all think you could just fucking steal my stash?! Me?! Slick Willy! Well you can’t because this is what happens if you do!”  
  
Then you pulled out your gun, and popped a cap in the nearest ass you saw.  
  
Every head in the room turned to look at you.  
  
Including the guy you just shot.  
  
The freshly Lead filled guy spoke up, like nothing had just happened.  
  
“Hey Slick! How it’s going man! Wanna join the party? We got _The Best_ shit now, Skidmark ain’t got nothing like this!”  
  
That wasn’t how it worked.  
  
So you shot him again.  
  
He just kept talking, even with hole in his gut.  
  
“Slick, Buddy, Pal! You didn’t even hit anything important! You suck when it comes to killing people! But don’t worry bud! She’ll show you how!”  
  
All of them had gotten up.  
  
You kept pulling the trigger.  
  
Something heavy slams into your hand, you drop the gun, sending it skittering across the ground, it stops at another guys feet… wait, why hadn’t that guy gotten up with the rest of these fucking freaks?  
  
Oh.  
  
Because his gut was opened up and hollowed out.  
  
Come to think of it those streamers did look awfully wet…  
  
A hand grabs onto your shoulder.  
  
“Come on Slick, _Come join the fun!”_  
  
When the fuck did this cunt-rag get behind you?!  
  
Why the fuck were his eyes glowing green like that?!  
  
All their eyes were glowing green…  
  
Oh hell no.  
  
Hellllll to the no.  
  
You weren’t getting caught up in some cape shit!  
  
You were out of here.  
  
Lucky for you, and not so lucky for these fuck-weeds, Slick Willy always carried a knife too!  
  
A knife you just stabbed into Grabby Mcfuckheads hand!  
  
Yeah you’d knew he’d let go!  
  
Looking at all the other green eyed dipshit’s around, you decide it would be better to cut and run.  
  
“Y’all fuckheads best count your days, Skids is hearing about this shit!”  
  
Then you run for the door.  
  
You run out of the building.  
  
You fucking haul ass back to your car.  
  
Then you floor it! Man those guys were dumb, they didn’t even try to chase you! Slick Willy wins again!  
  
You starting laughing to yourself, Fucking dumb cape brats! Thinking they were all hot shit! Well Ol Slick Willy was too slick for them! Eat shit bitches!  
  
Then some crazy bitch wearing a fucking bird mask jumps into the front of your car, which had just hit 60 by the way, and smacks the windshield with a fucking sledge hammer.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
You groan, whose the poor dumb motherfucker who sucker punched you…  
  
You feel asphalt dragging against your back, then concrete, then old ass fucking carpet.  
  
You feel two hands dragging you by the arms, which don’t feel right at all.  
  
“You alright Char?” you hear someone say.  
  
“I’m fine, just a broken arm, a few shattered ribs, I think I might be bleeding on the inside, It’s no big deal. _She_ hurts me better in my dreams every night.”  
  
Oh… it’s the crazy bird mask bitch.  
  
You groan.  
  
“Hey, cut that chatter friends, Our guest is waking up!”  
  
Another voice you don’t recognize.  
  
“Well stop dawdling and get him in the chair then! We still got to pull all the bullets out of One-hundred-and-two after this!”  
  
You're plopped down, none to gently, onto… a leather chair.  
  
Yeah, it’s one of those really nice office chairs, the ones that spin around and stuff.  
  
You feel something being wrapped around you.  
  
Okay… okay you should… probably try and get out of this.  
  
You start to struggle, but your arms just fucking _hurt,_ too much to do anything, On top of that, the stuff being wrapped around you is hard, and spiky, its got little pointy barbs that stick your skin and hurt when you struggle.  
  
So, if you can’t hurt’em with your body, then you got to hurt’em with you words…  
  
“Y-you think you shit stains are gonna just get off from this? Skidmark will have your asses on his wall by the time he’s through with you!” What should have been a dire threat, is made significantly less intimidating by your pained wheezing.  
  
The fucking freaks sure aren’t impressed.  
  
“Reeeeelaaaaaax Slick! You're gonna have a new boss, The whole gang will! It's gonna be great! You’ll see! But first, you just… gotta do a few things you know?  
  
Your vision goes dark except for two circular holes.  
  
They’d just put one of those fucking bird masks on your head.  
  
The chair you were bound too spun around to face… a computer screen?  
  
“Be a gentleman for once in your life William! Open up and Invite her in!”  
  
Green Eyes stare in, and soon enough, green eyes stare out.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
You were a girl on a mission.  
  
It had taken some digging, but you had found out where the Hess family lived.  
  
You were gonna track down your missing teammate (and maybe confront her about some stuff she’d done) no matter what!  
  
“Are you sure we shouldn’t have told someone about this Missy?”  
  
Of course, you weren’t stupid, you might need back up, So you’d roped in Chris.  
  
You kinda had too, your power was great at moving around, but not so great at directly attacking people, and Chris was the only member of the team that you could keep quiet.  
  
“Yes I’m Sure! If we’d told someone they wouldn’t have believed us, or would have made us stay back at the PRT building. Sophia is our teammate! We should be trying to find her!”  
  
With those final words, you knocked on the door of the Hess families home, determined to find some leads and track down, save, (or stop) Shadow Stalker.  
  
That name still made you cringe a bit on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	8. All is Hell/All is Well

**_Some time in the past:_**  
  
 **  
**  
 _How long had it been?_  
  
 _Once you would have been screaming, but you couldn’t bring yourself to waste the effort._  
  
 _The bugs and filth would just crawl down your throat if you did anyways._  
  
 _Once you would have been struggling, but that just made the barbed wire and the razor blades dig in all the deeper._  
  
 _Not like your fists could even do anything in this place, you sort of doubted they even actually existed._  
  
 _Why were you still here? Hadn’t you suffered enough?_  
  
 _What had you done to deserve this?_  
  
 _How was this fair?_  
  
 _You don’t know how long it had been, but you had given up questioning the why’s of it. Your life had taught you that there was no point, you just existed to suffer._  
  
 _You had hoped that it would stop when you died._  
  
 _But no, the universe wasn't that kind it seemed._  
  
 _So you were still here, still suffering, still weeping._  
  
 _The only distraction you had from the pain, from the sensation of barbed wire rubbing and grinding through your flesh and scraping against your bones, from the agony of insects gnawing on your insides… Were the slits in the locker door._  
  
 _Instead of the other side of the hall, like would be expected, you saw a lot of different things through the slits in the door._  
  
 _It was odd, when you looked out, you felt… stretched, spread out, split up. Like you were scattered into many pieces... but somehow still together?_  
  
 _You weren't sure any language would have the proper words for the sensation._  
  
 _Were you even actually seeing through your own eyes? You’d think those would have been eaten already…_  
  
 _Did it really matter though?_  
  
 _All you could do was sit here, suffer, and watch through the slits in the door._  
  
 _But it’s not like the things you saw didn’t make you suffer in their own way._  
  
 _Trapped away in your special hell, no one heard your cries… Then again, no one ever did._  
  
 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
  
 ** _Now?:_  
**  
You wake up from a long night of good sleep.  
  
The other half of the bed is empty…  
  
But you smell something good coming from down stairs.  
  
Seems like Annette was making breakfast!  
  
You hurriedly put on your bathrobe and your slippers and made your way down to the kitchen.  
  
“Morning honey!” you exclaim, and before she can even reply you kiss her deeply.  
  
It just felt like the right thing to do.  
  
For a moment it looks like she’s getting into it too, but then she lightly smacks your arm and you let her go.  
  
“Okay sailor! Reign it in, there’ll be time for that tonight! Now let me focus on cooking Danny, We’ve both got work later, and If i remember right you had that big deal coming up today didn’t you! You need your breakfast mister casanova!” Your wonderful beautiful wife tells you, laughing a little bit as she does.  
  
Sheepishly you take your seat at the table.  
  
It looks kind of empty.  
  
“Honey? Is Taylor awake yet?” you ask.  
  
“Taylor?” She says… confused?  
  
Wait what?  
  
 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
  
 ** _Sometime Ago:_  
**  
 _She’s gone, she’s gone, she died alone and in pain, and you weren’t even there to try and help her!!_  
  
 _You hadn’t been there for a long time…_  
  
 _You were alone now, the last of your family._  
  
 _You didn’t deserve that, it should have been her to be the last, and only after a long happy life! Not this! Never this!_  
  
 _You were such a failure._  
  
 _No more though._  
  
 _You wouldn’t let anyone else down._  
  
 _There’s something cold and hard and metallic in your mouth._  
  
 _You pull the trigger._  
  
 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
  
 _Through the slits in a metal door, Something breaks forever and Green Eyes are lit ablaze with new purpose, with hate, with love, With a furious determination to bow even gods, with a deep sadness to drown the world._  
  
 _With a madness that would never ever ever end._  
  
 _Behind a locker door, Something Shatters._  
  
 _An Owl Grins._  
  
 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
  
“Honey? Are you okay?” Your wonderful caring wife asks concernedly.  
  
You snap out of your fugue with a start, what had that been about?  
  
“I’m okay! Must have still been a bit a groggy is all! nothing to worry about honey!” you reply easily, it was nothing a little coffee wouldn’t fix!  
  
“Well wake on up Danny, you’ve got a big day ahead of you after all!”  
  
“Honey, don’t worry about the deal, It might as well already be signed! Soon enough the ferry will up and running again, and this city will turn itself around! You’ll see!”  
  
“And then we can try for a child right?” Your wife giggles a bit at that.  
  
“Yeah, Yeah we can honey... Just you wait, the futures gonna be bright, for the whole family.”  
  
All was well.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Breakfast had been absolutely wonderful, all thanks to Annette’s expert cooking of course!  
  
But unfortunately all good things must come to an end, and you had to return to the daily grind.  
  
So you had gotten yourself dressed in your nicest business closed, and prepared to seal a deal!  
  
Walking out the door you spot your new neighbor retiring for the day.  
  
The little owl had recently set up to roost in the tree your front lawn was host to.  
  
Annette liked owls, and you had gotten fond of the little gal yourself, with her bright green eyes that seemed to wish you well every time you left for work.  
  
You’d been worried about its health for a while though, it had been looking so sad… But it appears that your feathery friend is in fine form today!  
  
You swear, if an owl could smile then the one you were looking at would have a grin from ear to ear.  
  
You were happy for it.  
  
Giving your nocturnal neighbor a final little wave, and quietly bidding it a good sleep, you started up your car.  
  
Time to get to work!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Three Graves sat side by side in Brockton Bay cemetery. They didn’t get many visitors. Didn’t have anyone left who cared enough to visit.  
  
But ever since the cemetery had hired on that new groundskeeper with the bright green eyes…  
  
Two of The graves had started getting a lot more flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	9. Step Inside, Then You'll Find...

No one answered the door.  
  
So you knocked again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
One more time!  
  
Nope, still nothing.  
  
You kinda needed to talk to the people in here though…  
  
You reach for the door knob…  
  
“Missy are you sure you can do that? Isn’t this illegal?” Chris asked  
  
“Chris, do you want to find Sophia or not?”  
  
You stare at him, and he goes silent.  
  
“Then stop worrying about that sort of stuff, it’s not like we're here to loot the place, we’re just looking for a lead!”  
  
You nod your head to yourself.  
  
With the argument settled, you open the door to the Hess Residence.  
  
  
  
It was dark, and silent in the little home, a layer of dust had begun to build up on everything and a faint scent of rot permeated the air.  
  
That… That was pretty suspicious.  
  
“Let’s… Let’s just go find Sophia's room Chris, seems like a good place to start, right?”  
  
He looks kinda nervous, probably still worried about breaking the law, He shouldn’t they were heroes, and they were doing this for a good reason.  
  
It doesn’t take you long to find Sophia’s room.  
  
It doesn’t take long for the light to reveal that there probably isn’t much here to find.  
  
Everything in the room had been smashed to pieces, like a wild animal had just been let loose to tear up as much as possible.  
  
The bed and its frame were a ruin of splinters and soft stuffing, a desk had been shattered in half, the wall paper had been ripped and shreds in various places.  
  
Anything made of paper had been ripped to shreds long ago.  
  
But you did find one clue.  
  
Written on top of ripped wall paper in a… suspiciously red color were the words.  
  
“DON’T GO TO SLEEP.”  
  
Sloppily scrawled across the walls, more than once, you almost couldn’t see the wall paper underneath all the repeated scribbling.  
  
“M-Missy? Do you think we should tell someone about this now?”  
  
You… had to admit that Chris had a point, this was starting to look a lot worse than you’d thought.  
  
Out of the corner of your eye you see a flash green beyond the door frame, in the hall…  
  
“Did you see that?” you asked your teammate…  
  
“See what?’ was the answer Chris gave you.  
  
“Chris! There’s something in the hall…”  
  
You pause and take a moment to consider the situation.  
  
Staying here much longer was not a good idea.  
  
“We should go… Tell someone else about this right Missy?”  
  
“Yeah… you're right Chris… let’s get out of here.”  
  
That’s exactly what you do… well you try to anyways, but as you're passing back through the front room you see another flash of green accompanied by… movement?  
  
Yes, there’s a dark skinned hand beckoning to you, the rest of the body hidden behind the wall.  
  
“Chris! There’s someone here! Through that door over there! We should at least try to check it out right?”  
  
You don’t wait for him to reply, you just go for it, thankfully you hear him following you.  
  
You enter a kitchen and off to the side is a dining table.  
  
It’s not empty.  
  
“Missy! Chris! We were just about to eat! How about you join us for a bite?” Sophia Hess asked you.  
  
Her eyes were bright green.  
  
The same could not be said for most of the rest of those at the table.  
  
Considering they were dead and all.  
  
At the table sat two corpses who could only be Sophia’s mother and brother… you didn’t know enough about Sophia to their names, but even with the rot, there was a resemblance.  
  
You did know enough about Sophia to recognize the crossbow bolts in each of the corpses chests.  
  
There was one more living diner though.  
  
A young girl, couldn’t be older than five, terrified out of her mind, bound and gagged.  
  
Sophia’s little sister.  
  
“What are you two staring at! Come on have a… have a… have a” Sophia’s body to jerk and twitch.  
  
Her eyes turned brown.  
  
They were full of terror.  
  
“W-what! How… what… Mom?! Terry?! What happened? No… No no no no no no no no!”  
  
Sophia almost immediately broke down, muttering and crying to herself.  
  
You never seen her like this before.  
  
“Sophia? Sophia it’s me… Vista, your teammate? What’s going on, did you do this?”  
  
Sophia flinched, and her head jerked upwards to look at you and Chris.  
  
“Squirt?! Kid?! You need to leave, you need to leave right now, run, take little May with you, and run as far and fast as you can from here, forget anything you saw, don’t even think about it, just run.”  
  
She’s rambling, in a clear panic, as impossible as that had seemed for “Shadow Stalker”  
  
“What! No! We aren’t just leaving you here with whatever the fuck this is, you have things to answer for, and your still our teammate besides! You're coming with us!”  
  
“No! No! You don’t get it! I’m already Dead! I was _her_ prey from the start! Get out of here, before _she comes back!”_  
  
You were lost, judging by his silence, so was Chris. What was she talking about? The dead family member’s the changes in eye color, The total 180 in personality, the terror in Sophia’s voice.  
  
Something was wrong here, and you had a suspicion.  
  
“Sophia! You're not making any sense! What are you talking about! Who is _She?”_  
  
Sophia if anything looked close to tears.  
  
“She’s my fault, it’s not your problem! Please! Just take May with you and run! She doesn’t deserve this! No one does! GO gogogogogogogogogo pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!”  
  
“Not until you explain! Who is _She_?”  
  
Sophia looked on the edge of a total break down, her eyes looked to each side of her frantically as if to assure herself that something wasn’t there to see.  
  
“The girl I… I... Ta…”  
  
Her body started to jerk again, but this time she wretched as well, Heaving and coughing, mouth open wide.  
  
There was a bulge in her throat...  
  
 _“_ ** _I think you’ve said enough~”_**  
  
  
Sophia’s mouth flew open far too fast and far too wide, you heard the snapping and cracking of bone as her jaw stretched and dislocated itself.  
  
With a gout of blood and ripped flesh erupting with one last powerful wretch, a mass of barbed wire uncoiled out of her gaping maw, like a hundred tongues, they reached down to the floor.  
  
Sophia’s head turned back upwards, the barbed wire dangling from her mouth swinging around with motion.  
  
Her eyes were green again.  
  
Sophia’s body continued to jerk and twitch as more barbed wire erupted from her arms and wrapped around her torso.  
  
For some reason you couldn’t help but notice how tightly they wrapped around her now exposed chest. Barbs breaking the skin…  
  
You drag your mind away from that wildly inappropriate train of thought only to realize that your teammates arms had been replaced entirely.  
  
Many coiled and intertwined masses of barbed wire and bloodied flesh twisting together to form twisted mockeries of human arms, More a mass of many individual twitching and writhing barbed and bloodied tendrils twining together into five “Finger’s” each one tipped with a cruel looking, hooked claw  
  
The thing that had once been Sophia Hess let out a long loud shriek, barbed tongues undulating and thrashing about, taking gauges out of the table as they went.  
  
It sounded like tearing metal and the cries of a barn owl.  
  
You warped space, and grabbed the young girl, May Hess, your teammates younger sister, and dived to the side as the… _thing_ leaped up out its seat, its body and barbed arm’s becoming shadow and phasing through the table. Towards where you had just been.  
  
You took the fall and let the younger girl use you as a cushion, May’s cries growing loud enough to be heard clearly even through the gag.  
  
You looked up and saw the beast looming over you, more barbed wire sprouting out of her skin and beginning to twist around and _fuse_ with those powerful legs and thighs Sophia had been so proud of…  
  
What was with your head?!  
  
You desperately tried to warp space again, to get away, but two masses of barbed wire planted themselves besides you…  
  
They still counted as people for some reason!  
  
You couldn’t get away.  
  
The thing that wore Sophia Hess’s skin leaned down, myriad tongues, metallic and barbed and slimy with some unknown filth brushed lightly against your skin.  
  
Sophia’s eyes had apparently popped or ruptured at some point, all that remained where they used to be were two dark pits, and a bright green light shining like a star in the middle of each of them.  
  
A Barbed tongue began to wriggle underneath your shirt, another beneath your skirt… probing.  
  
You screamed.  
  
Then the harsh crackle of electricity sounded, and the creature was violently thrown off of you.  
  
Off to the side, stood Chris, Tinkertech pistol aimed at where the thing used to be.  
  
Speaking of…  
  
In the smashed rubble of a kitchen table the thing that you had called a teammate, though not a friend, lay, a basket ball sized hole blown through its torso.  
  
Barbed wire limbs thrashed and writhed, and you could see more beginning to sprout inside and fill the gaping wound, and still yet more reached out to grab at the rotting remains of the rest of Sophia’s Family.  
  
Pulling them into the mass of rusty metal and mutilated flesh.  
  
You warped space, and suddenly you, and May, were beside Chris.  
  
You decided to speak up.  
  
“We need to get out of here!”  
  
“I told you this was a bad idea!”  
  
Oh he just had to get in an “I told you so, didn’t he?”  
  
Never mind that, you had more important things to focus on.  
  
“Chris, you’re bigger than me! Take May, so that we can run!”  
  
You handed off the sobbing child to your teammate.  
  
You warped space.  
  
A mass of barbed wire tore through where the free of you had just been, it punched through the wall behind it rattling the room.  
  
Thankfully you were already back in the front room.  
  
The both you, plus Chris’s terrified passenger, ran for the door and threw it open.  
  
Something shadowy and smoky, and far, _far,_ too large phased through the wall of the house.  
  
You warped space.  
  
A mass of barbed wire wrapped around Chris’s leg and _yanked._  
  
He screamed, and threw Sophia’s sister back towards you, right before his body began to turn into a shadowy haze and pulled back towards the thing.  
  
No… no no no no.  
  
Another mass of barbed wire was headed straight for you.  
  
Tearfully, you warped space.  
  
You waited with a panicked crying toddler (now ungagged) on the roof of a building almost a block away for what seemed like hours.  
  
You didn’t see Chris again that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	10. You Know This Is Where You Belong

**_“Welcome Back~”_   
**   
_Your return to awareness was heralded by two words, in that voice, that familiar, terrible, wonderful voice._   
  
_This place was familiar, the white sky, the black stars, the ground beneath you made of rusty metal, the rivers and oceans and swamps of rotting coagulated blood and filthy trash that slid and flowed across the rusted plains, That slopped and poured over and down and through mountains of razors blades and barbed wire._   
  
_In the cracks and crevices and tiny little nooks you saw things with too many legs and too many eyes scuttle and skitter about._   
  
_And of course, in front of you was the worst part of it all._   
  
_Green Eyes blazed bright, and it hurt you to look at them_   
  
_But you couldn’t look away, a lot of you didn't even want to._   
  
_Your tormentor was as she always was, Tall and slender, with subtle hints of graceful femininity, slight breasts hidden by black feathers, slender hips and powerful thighs covered in soft shadowy down that eventually gave way to backwards bird like legs, pale cracked avian skin, and a foot with three wicked claws that gauged great rents in the blood and sludge and metal below her with every minor flex._   
  
_A long mane of dark, wild, black hair trailed out behind her, the feathered arms seeming almost fused with it, the wings distinguished only by the pale hands at their ends and the five cruel, bloody talons that tipped each finger._   
  
_Her impossible, nonsensical grinning beak was there as always, but it looked… almost coy, the expression combining with the light from her eyes to project a smoky, and, loathe as she was to think it, seductive visage._   
  
**_“Did you enjoy your time off the leash, Sophia?”_   
**   
_“W-Why?” You ask, and flinch at the pathetic, broken sound of your own voice._   
  
**_“Why what my little pretty bird? Why did I let you free? Because the image conveyed is important of course! I needed you to be nothing but yourself for that moment. So you were, no blinder’s, nothing to warp how you viewed things, I needed you, in all your broken wretchedness!”_   
**   
_Your mistress was always animated, dancing and twirling and moving her arms in grand sweeping gestures as she spoke._   
  
_It was a habit, Born from her rarely speaking to those she appeared to outside, in the real world, as an illusion._   
  
_It was hard to make her voice heard up there from all the way down here, so she didn't often make the effort._   
  
_But in this place, in this nightmare? This hell that you yourself had made for her?_   
  
_Here, she was very, **very** real._   
  
_The clawed prints she left in the reddened sludge that covered this place as she danced and and swayed back and forth were proof enough of that._   
  
**_“Oh! Or perhaps you’re asking “Why did you make me kill my family and then let me see it as it actually was?!” If so, then the answer should be obvious! Inflicting pain and misery on others is one of the few joys I have left in this existence of mine!”_   
**   
_Once, not that long ago, you had hated her, hated everything about her, looked at her with mockery and disdain and anger and scorn._   
  
_But, Mistress had snuffed out that flame of defiance, drowned it in rotting blood and razor sharp agony, the iron grip of her claws around your mind squeezing and crushing everything of you that she didn’t desire you to have._   
  
_Now, you were a wretched, broken thing, a **worm** squirming in the blood and the filth. A pet that belonged solely to her, her little pretty bird, to torment and tease and toy with, to use and abuse as she willed it._   
  
_A victim to the monster you had helped to create._   
  
_The worst part is that she made sure you knew,_ **_that you deserved all of it.”_   
**   
_You were terrified of her._   
  
_You hated her with every fiber of your being_   
  
_But you loved her even more._   
  
_You felt tendrils of barbed wire wrap around your arms and legs, felt them yank you up out of the muck, felt them display you spread eagle for the one who had defeated you so utterly._   
  
_You didn’t even question why you were naked, you always were._   
  
_Your owner leered at your displayed body, The glowing green eyes that roved up and down your bound and helpless form burned with a deep, maddened glee, and a twisted hunger for your flesh._   
  
**_“Or perhaps you're wondering why I spared your little sister? Dear little May? Well would you believe me if I told you that I still had some shred of a conscious deep down in my mutilated soul?”_   
**   
_No, you couldn’t believe that, as much as you loved her, there was precious little about your conqueror that was human anymore._   
  
_The blame for that fell on you, of course._   
  
**_“No? You can’t? Well you would be right. Who knows why I spared that sweet little morsel then? Well, I do of course! But I think I’ll keep you in suspense!”_   
**   
_The barbed wire pulled, stretching you out just enough to be painful, but not enough to truly damage anything._   
  
_**“Well anyways, I’d like to apologize about your body… I don’t think you’ll ever be going back to it again, not even with the blinders on. I’ve kind of done some remodeling to it, you know? Stretching out my creative muscles and all! The point is, you're probably gonna be stuck here with me for… well forever!”** _   
  
_Your ruler laughed at that, her maddened joy vibrating and echoing across the hell-scape that you knew was your new home._   
  
_Part of you could only recoil in terror at the idea of being stuck here forever, of what that meant._   
  
_But the rest of you just shivered in anticipation._   
  
_You hated yourself, hated how weak you were. How you couldn’t help but love the torment your mistress heaped upon you._   
  
_You hated what she had done to you._   
  
_But you loved it even more._   
  
_The Owl shrugged._   
  
**_“Might as well make yourself at home~!”_   
**   
_She sang out as she approached you, Green eyes staring intensely into your own._   
  
_You felt a claw grip one of your breasts, the other drifting down between your legs…_   
  
_You started and gasped as multiple clawed fingers were forced into you, there was no gentleness at all, already they were thrusting at a blistering pace, one that scraped at your inner walls and rubbed you raw and made you feel so, so goooood._   
  
**_“Oh! Is the pretty bird is eager for some playtime!! Well… you did play your role well, so I suppose I can reward you before we get to the real punishment!”_   
**   
_You let out a keening moan and thrashed in your bindings at the sensations your owner forced upon you, each little movement causing the barbed wire to bite into your skin and draw small droplets of blood._   
  
_Something thick and long was crawling up each of your legs, two long and slimy and putridly warm tendrils, small sections of them rippling and suckling at the flesh of your legs as they climbed higher._   
  
_Slithering up your calves and wrapping around your thighs, suckling so hard that they bruised portions of skin, like many tiny love bites at once._   
  
_All the while your mistress continued to explore your insides with her claws, roughly probing and making you shiver and squeak with each rough, harsh thrust._   
  
_Finally the tendrils made their way up to your ass, carefully encircling and wrapping around each glute before their ends reached your hidden bud._   
  
_Each limb reared back like a snake about to strike, before violently forcing their way in._   
  
_You screamed, but you quickly felt a pair of lips wrapped around your own, a hard beak grasping your skull. Breath that smelled of metal and rust and a rotting blood and flesh washed over your face and down your throat, a bristling rough tongue like steel wool and sandpaper wrapped around yours, constricting and wrestling it into submission with careless confident ease, silencing your screams and turning them once more into moans._   
  
_Little rivulets of blood and sweat trace paths down your dark skin as you thrash about ever harder, another claw finds its way into your dripping slit, while the tendrils in your ass coil and uncoil around each other with each violent thrust into you, gripping and rippling along your walls as they go._   
  
_The hand that had been palming your breast slips around to your back, and begins to run up and down, not caring one bit about the gashes the claws are tearing in your skin._   
  
_The tongue in your mouth splits into three, one still mauling your own tongue while the rest probe the inside of your mouth and scrape against your throat before sliding down it._   
  
_You can’t breathe through the kiss, you can only moan into it with increasingly empty and aching lungs, your back bleeds and you feel the blood trickle down and around the tendrils violating your ass._   
  
_Green eyes are all you can see._   
  
_Sharp claws shove their way into you deeper than before and stab at a fleshy wall with painful strength, but not quite enough strength to penetrate it, at the same time the tendrils in your butt repeatedly lunge forward with enough force to rock your entire body in its barbed restraints, as they expand bristles out from beneath their surface, scraping at the insides of your ass before they begin to release something thick, warm, and foully coagulated into your insides._   
  
_Your muscles tighten, stars erupt across your vision, a wonderful sensation rampages through every nerve in your body._   
  
_The fingers inside you stop and slightly curl as you tighten around them, and you release a long low moan into your mistress’s mouth._   
  
_Then it’s over, your body goes slack in its restraints, The tongues pull out of your mouth with one final scraping sensation, the fingers and tendrils inside you follow suit, one last rippling pulse traveling along the walls of your ass before you’re left feeling so, so empty._   
  
_The barbed wire loosens and you fall face first into the rotting blood and filthy muck below, your deep breaths blowing vile bubbles in the sludge, as your twitching, aching, body writhes around in it._   
  
_You feel so gooooood._   
  
_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_   
  
_You come back to awareness sometime later, your head is lying on soft black down, claws gently brush and stroke your hair._   
  
**_“There, now didn’t that feel nice my pretty bird~ I know I enjoyed it!~”_   
**   
_Mistress’s voice was soft, musical, soothing even. You smiled, and snuggled deeper into your owner’s downy lap pillow._   
  
_The owl let out a lilting giggle._   
  
**_“Oh don’t get too comfortable! The real punishment begins now!”_   
**   
_You stiffen partially in terror, partially in anticipation._   
  
_Despite your recent experiences, a warm wetness begins to flow between your legs again._   
  
_A clawed hand traces over your chest, and stops just above your heart._   
  
**_“Don’t worry Sophia! Nothing is permanent down here! Not even death! I should know, I tried, alot! But no matter how many times I tried to escape, I always woke up back here!”_   
**   
_Skin breaks, bone snaps, an awful tearing sensation._   
  
_Bright green eyes illuminate your still beating heart as it rests in your mistress's hand._   
  
**_“I can’t wait to watch you die, Again and again and again!~”_   
**   
_The world goes dark._   
  
_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_   
  
**_“Welcome Back~”_   
**   
_Your return to awareness was heralded by two words in that voice, that familiar, terrible, wonderful voice…_   
  
_You scream, in terror? In pleasure? In anticipation?_   
  
_You don't know, perhaps all three, but you scream all the same._   
  
**_“Oh yes!~ Sing for me my pretty bird~”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	11. A Gift That Keeps On Giving

Something was wrong in Brockton Bay.  
  
Some people, upon looking at the general situation in the city would be tempted to say that Brockton had a “Big 3” in terms of powerful gangs.  
  
The Empire 88, The Azn Bad Boys, and The Archer’s Bridge Merchants.  
  
This assessment would be wrong.  
  
While Both the E88 and the ABB were relevant and powerful with influence across the city, the Merchants… weren’t any of that.  
  
They were of the dregs of the dregs of society, the filth and crud that settled at the bottom. Their influence was limited to the most malfunctional of addicts and the homeless of the city, their revenue based almost entirely on the sale of illicit drugs.  
  
But just because they weren’t as powerful as one might think, didn’t mean they were to be underestimated. It was a not so infrequent site for merchants to patrol the worst off neighborhoods looking for new buyers… whether they actually wanted to buy or not, and of course, Squealers Tinkertech Abominations called vehicles had racked up quite a bit of property damage over time.  
  
Well… that used to be true.  
  
You stroke your chin in thought as you pondered the wall in front of you, your power attempting to link the newest data point with what you’ve already discovered.  
  
 _Recent Merchant activity non-existent, Disappearances occurring in former merchant controlled territories, Decline in activity begins with Disappearance of William Prescott AKA “Slick Willy” a prominent non-cape member and dealer in the gang, suspected to be lower leadership._  
  
The disappearance of “Slick Willy”...  
  
You take a moment to shiver in disgust at the implications behind the name, the merchants were just worse when it came to that sort of thing…  
  
The Disappearance of William Prescott (there, that was better) being the concrete starting point of the decline was a useful tidbit your power gave you, but the rest you could have figured out yourself…  
  
 _William Prescott’s car was found crashed and abandoned near an abandoned building, location Adjacent to Winslow High. No evidence of what exactly had occurred was found, no body was found. Spent cartridges were found inside the nearby building, Traces of old blood found in the same location. DNA testing of blood samples returned no results._  
  
 _High similarity between this incident and the recent disappearances in merchant affiliated areas_  
  
 _High similarity between this Incident and other recent disappearances in the area surrounding Winslow High School._  
  
 _No reports of anything suspicious occurring in the area by civilians or law enforcement personnel._  
  
And there it was, The odd events surrounding Winslow High School had been a subject of interest to you… as well as your “Boss” lately.  
  
The horrific deaths of two of the staff of said school and their unceremonious broadcasting on the internet had been the thing that drew your interest originally, and had led you to the conclusion of a powerful master or stranger class cape being involved.  
  
The recent spate of disappearances in the area surrounding the school had both served to keep your “Employer’s” interest, and added more evidence to your earlier suspicions.  
  
The disappearances themselves seemed at first to be almost random, but a pattern had become clear to you thanks to your power.  
  
You look down at the list you had made.  
  
 _Unknown Cape has three primary target’s_  
  


  1. _Attractive young women ranging from early teens to early thirties, of any ethnicity. A preference for a certain threshold of physical fitness is apparent but not universal in these victims. Little evidence of any sort of struggle or resistance being mounted by the victim._



  1. _Young muscular males ranging from mid teens to early thirties, of any ethnicity, Attractive features common, but not universally found amongst these victims. Signs of moderate struggle common amongst these cases._



  1. _Vagrants, drug addicts, and prostitutes of any gender and any age. Physical features not relevant, Severe signs of struggle associated with these cases._



  
It painted a… disturbing picture for you, well more for your power really.  
  
 _Unknown cape has preferences towards attractive and physically fit victims, particularly females, lack of struggle indicates either the quick and efficient incapacitation of the target, or the consent of the target. Unknown cape prefer’s victim types 1 and 2 to be reasonably intact._  
  
 _Motive unknown, Preference towards physical attractiveness of victims indicates motive to potentially be sexual in nature, preference towards physical fitness in both cases indicates that victims may be used as either a labor or fighting force. Possibly both motives are applicable._  
  
 _Victim type 3 is a radical departure from the pattern, extreme signs of struggle, including discarded pieces of skin or hair of victim, large amounts of shed blood of victim, several cases involved appendages such as fingers or entire limbs being left behind. The lack of care for the well being of victim type three suggests a violent motive, Previous Winslow deaths indicate that these victims are kidnapped to be tortured and potentially murdered afterwards._  
  
 _Unknown cape is murderous, and sexually predatory, You match the standard profile for victim type 1. Continued investigation likely to become dangerous._  
  
You swallow, and a bead of sweat rolls down your face.  
  
No shit it would be dangerous!  
  
You contemplated calling this whole thing off and leaving it to be someone else’s problem… unfortunately it was unlikely your “boss” would accept that.  
  
You groan as you hear your phone ring, the unexpected noise causing your head to throb.  
  
“Speak of the devil…”  
  
Probably not a good idea to keep the man waiting.  
  
You answered the phone.  
  
You didn’t like what you heard.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
You are Charlotte, otherwise known as parliamentarian two-hundred-and-thirty-five, your family name is irrelevant, you have a new family now, and the old one is a part of it too.  
  
You are Charlotte, and you have an important task to perform.  
  
As you looked down from the upper walkways of the abandoned warehouse you were currently using, lesser thralls worked tirelessly, the least interesting and least “fun” of your mistress’s many conquests. Bodies whose minds have been hollowed out and made entirely into a vessel for your shared owner, of them only a thin, brittle shell of their original personality remained, a veil to hide your owner’s domination of their very being.  
They were chopping bodies, separating limbs from torso’s and sorting them into neat little lines.  
  
Some of the waiting bodies were still alive, and you smiled when it was their turn on the block.  
  
The screams were rather… exciting~  
  
You don’t know how you hadn’t seen it before, how those silly little morals had hidden this joy from you, but you’re glad your mistress had removed them.  
  
Your arm and side throbbed in wonderful, sympathetic pain as you watched a screaming drug addict be de-limbed.  
  
It was an enjoyable experience, maybe some would find that strange, but your mistress had shown you far more delicious pains, even allowing you to inflict some of them on other parliamentarians.  
  
The rewards of prompt and proper submission and compliance were many and varied as it turns out.  
  
No, the pain was not the problem, you frowned… how you were supposed to be useful when you were down an arm and risked destroying your lungs with every breath? Your efficiency was massively reduced, and your noticeability was much too high like this.  
  
Unacceptable, you couldn’t disappoint the one who ruled you.  
  
As if summoned by your thoughts, you felt that familiar echoing, electric thrum within your mind.  
  
Ever the good subject, you complied, and invited her in.  
  
Within a certain memory tucked away in your mind, a locker door cracked open ever so slightly, and something made its way out.  
  
Then The Owl was next to you.  
  
Your wonderful loving mistress took a moment to survey the work done by her puppets down below and gave a single firm nod, before abruptly spinning to look into your eyes.  
  
She was as beautiful as ever, even though you knew that what you saw right now was only a phantasm, a small extension of your owner’s self poured into your soul, to briefly join the essence that already flowed through your mind and into your thoughts, corroding away the limits and lines that the world had forced on you.  
  
The Owl looked you over, leering at your chest and your hips for a moment before her glowing green eyes fell upon the shattered side of your body.  
  
She inspected the whole thing thoroughly, “tsking” and shaking her head all the while…  
  
Finally she looked you in the eyes again…  
  
Her grin went wide, and you heard a faint whisper in your ear, distorted and metallic, like someone speaking up to you from the bottom of a long metal tube.  
  
“ _Oh Charlotte, my sweet, sweet Charlotte, so generous! So Self Sacrificing, to break yourself like this in my name, for my cause? You are too good for this undeserving world!”_  
  
Your face flushed a bright red at the praise your owner heaped upon you.  
  
“I-It was nothing, i was only doing what you asked mistress!”  
  
 _“Nonsense! Don’t be so humble! You broke yourself for me, you deserve a bit of credit! Now, I bet you were just thinking about how this made you “Useless” and other such tripe! But don’t you worry my dear sweet Charlotte! For you see… I’ve got a gift for you! One that will just send all those bad thoughts of yours packing! Should you choose to accept it of course~”_  
  
A gift? From the mistress? You would be an absolute fool to turn down such a thing, as unworthy of it as you may be.  
  
“I will take anything you wish to bestow upon me!”  
  
The Owl grinned ever wider, madness dancing in her eyes, a look that promised imminent suffering.  
  
The expression sent a pleasurable warmth through you, one that settled in your lower places.  
  
 _“Good girl~ Now! I’m happy to inform you that this will hurt you a lot more than it hurts me! As in it will hurt you a lot, and hurt me not at all! Now remember to scream for me dear! Momma loves to hear you sing!”_  
  
Something hard and long and barbed begins to wriggle and writhe beneath your skin, you feel it begin to make its way down your arm and start curling around your ribs.  
  
Then the barbed wire bursts outward, ripping the skin on your right arm and part of your chest to tatters.  
  
You feel many separate strands coil and wind around shattered pieces of bone and pull at them, stitch up the gaps between them, _fuse_ with them, more strands coil around each other and your newly metallic bones, new bloody sinews growing alongside them to fill in the gaps, a sick parody of a musculature structure.  
  
Barbed wire wraps around your right breast, and grows along your right side like some sort of demented vine.  
  
When it begins to burrow into your liver is when you start to scream in earnest.  
  
 _“Yes~ That’s a good girl my sweet little Charlotte! Now feel free to pass out if you like, this won’t be over for a while!”_  
  
With your mistress's permission given, you let your world go dark.  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
You awaken with a start, The Owl is nowhere to be seen.  
  
You wonder if that had just been one of her games, as you do so you inadvertently raise your right arm to rub at your face.  
  
The hard, cold sensation on your face reminds you of what had happened.  
  
You stare at your right arm.  
  
Iridescent insectile chitin and rusty metal shows you your reflection.  
  
It is a dark cruel thing, festooned in spikes and cruel barbs, A foul smelling reddish black fluid drips from it in places, instantly beginning to corrode small parts of the walk way beneath you.  
  
  
Long sharp fingers like razor blades cap off your mistresses gift to you. Curiously you brush one against the railing in front of you.  
  
It splits apart like nothing.  
  
You hardly even felt a resistance before your claw had gone straight through the steel.  
  
You stand up, and your tattered shirt falls away, you look down and notice that the rusty metal and gleaming chitin don't stop at your shoulder, but instead extended down through your chest, barbed material wrapping around your right side, and encircling your right breast, spiraling down it to form an eye shaped symbol that glowed a familiar shade of green over the nipple.  
  
It all came together to look like half of a sort of spiky corset, emphasizing your figure while protecting it  
  
It wasn’t placed over your skin, where the iridescent black and rusted grey material went it _replaced_ your skin, underneath it, you felt that your muscles had been replaced by tight coils of barbed wire, so much stronger than the plain sinews that had been there before.  
  
At the edges, more of the strangely organic metal material trailed out in thin lines, looking like dark veins slowly spreading across your skin.  
  
They were just barely encroaching upon the left side of your torso and lower right quarter of your face.  
  
A promise of more to come.  
  
Provided you served your mistress well of course.  
  
Smiling at the feeling of delicious rotten vitality flowing through you, and slightly saddened by the lack of pain, you make your way down to the main floor of the warehouse where the lesser parliamentarians are still doing their bloody work.  
  
You think you’ll join them, you need to test these new claws of yours on living flesh, see if they elicited better screams from your playmates~  
  
You had a feeling they would~  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
You awoke with a sudden jolt… the last thing you remember was...  
  
Missy, The house, Sophia… the wires… Oh no.  
  
Oh no.  
  
This wasn’t good.  
  
You are in a dark room, and you’re sitting down.  
  
You try to call out, to question your circumstances, but you’re gagged by something.  
  
You try to move, to stand up, but you are bound in something cold and hard that sticks at your skin when you oppose it.  
  
The lights come on.  
  
You're in… a high school classroom?  
  
What?  
  
You’re not the only one either, every single desk is filled with another person, mostly women… pretty women, but there are few strong looking men amongst them as well, all of them are gagged and bound in barbed wire  
  
And at the front of the class…  
  
Woah.  
  
Dressed in a skimpy white button down shirt that showed her belly and barely restrained her generous breasts was a gorgeous redhead, the shirt was complemented by the short skirt and high heels the beauty wore. Her eyes were bright and intense, and an odd combination of baby blue and a familiar glowing green.  
  
Suddenly you were feeling the oddest combination of feelings…  
  
“Hello Class.” The Beauty _purred_ out, like a cat that had gotten the canary.  
  
“I am _Mistress Emma_ and I am here today to teach you all about proper compliance with, and submission too, the desires of our glorious lady, the Mistress of Mistresses, The one who owns us all… The Queen of Owls.”  
  
The Redhead smiled wide, something was off, _dangerous_ about that grin.  
  
“I hope you are all excited and eager to begin! Because I have quite the curriculum planned out for all of you!” she purrs again, and bends over her desk to display her… ample… cleavage.  
  
“So… Let’s get started shall we?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	12. Let's Play A Game.

What had you been thinking?  
  
You’d just walked into the house laws be damned! You kept investigating when it was clear no one was home! When you found the wrecked room with the ominous warning on the wall you just kept on going!  
  
There two fucking corpses and a bound and gagged five year old girl at that fucking table and you didn’t even care about that, you just wanted you moment of revelation.  
  
You’d dragged in Chris and now he was…  
  
Gone.  
  
He was gone, left to who knows what sort of fate at the hands of a monster that used to be a teammate to the both of you.  
  
And it was all your fault!  
  
You scream into the pillow on your little cot, and desperately try to muffle the sobs.  
  
The worst part of it all was that you didn’t even think about the mistakes you were making, but in hindsight you knew that it had all been wrong, that you been breaking all sorts of rules and ignoring all sorts of safety precautions.  
  
Like you weren’t seeing things correctly, weren’t feeling things correctly…  
  
Like something else had been guiding you.  
  
That was why you were now here.  
  
After you had brought Sophia’s sister, May, back to the prt building, you had submitted yourself to master stranger containment, because you knew that something was wrong with you.  
  
Just like something had been wrong with Sophia.  
  
But Sophia had done one last act of heroism before… she left.  
  
She’d shown you it wasn’t impossible to resist, and she’d given you a clue....  
  
  
  
 **  
**  
 _“Not until you explain! Who is_ ** _She_** _?”  
  
Sophia looked on the edge of a total breakdown, her eyes looked to each side of her frantically as if to assure herself that something wasn’t there to see.  
  
“The girl I… I... Ta…”_  
  
You only only had a first syllable, but it would have to be enough.  
  
As soon as you were let out, you would tell them what you’d learned. Give Piggot and armsmaster and anyone else who would listen a full report.  
  
But for now, for today, you were exhausted in just about every way that someone could be… so you were going to try and sleep.  
  
“I won’t lose to you.” she told herself, told whoever was in her mind.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
 _You awoke to the feeling of cold metal at your back, and something on your face._  
  
 _A sticky note to be exact._  
  
 _You pulled it off her face, and sat up looking at where she was… hadn’t you been somewhere else?_  
  
 _She looked down at the note._  
  
 ** _“You think this is a game?~”_  
**  
 _It read out, short and simple._  
  
 _She stood up and looked at the rusty metal walsl, something wet and red and black was sliding down them…_  
  
 _It smelled awful in here._  
  
 _You find a door, like everything else here, it’s covered in rust and that red gunk, but it opens easily enough…_  
  
 _Wait... the doors shouldn’t be opening for you at all…._  
  
 _You shake your head, and put your question’s aside, you step out into the hall.  
It’s the same lack of lighting Darkness to the left of you, and darkness to the right, the same rusty metal walls and floors, the same putrid look sludge covering everything._  
  
 _But carved into the metal of one of the walls was a message, the gaping jagged rents in the material filling with reddish black sludge that just made the words stand out more clearly…_  
  
 ** _“Then Let’s Play, Little Girl!~”_  
**  
 _Then a whisper tickles your ear._  
  
 ** _“Catch me if you can!~ But be careful not to get caught!~”_  
**  
 _The voice is soft, musically lilting and teasing, each word sends a tingle down your spine and a warmth begins to grow in your core._  
  
 _From your right side, you see a flash of green, and from your left you hear cries and gurgling moans and the sound of sharpened metal dragging on metal._  
  
 _A bleeding, barbed arm reaches around the left intersection and begins to pull something forward._  
  
 _You go right._  
  
 _The hall splits into many branching paths, crisscrossing and interconnecting, you follow the flashes of green._  
  
 _Left, right, forward, backward, Up, down, diagonal, the paths get more confusing, and soon, your not just walking on flat ground anymore, you walked upside down on bridges and looked down at the rotting red ocean below, you stride straight up a wall that takes you higher and higher into the white sky until you feel like you can reach out and touch the black stars._  
  
 _All the while more moans and cries and scraping metal make themselves known._  
  
 _Your running now, but you still cannot catch the flashes of green and yet more ominous sounds are following you._  
  
 _A caress of putrid breath and the buzz of flies against your ear._  
  
 ** _“Times running out Missy!~ You need to catch me soon!~”_  
**  
 _The announcement fills you with panic even if you don’t know why, you run faster, push yourself harder, your legs hurt, your lungs burn, you breathe hard and fast as you make your way up a sideways spiral staircase, your vision spinning as you run._  
  
 _Finally in the distance you see a green glow, and a silhouetted feminine figure standing in front of it._  
  
 _You’ve almost done it!_  
  
 _You're so close to her you can almost reach your arm out! Finally you’ll get… you’ll get… what? Why are you doing this?_  
  
 _What are you even looking for?_  
  
 _The blinders come off just in time for a massive shadowy shape to fall through the ceiling and block your path._  
  
 _You recognize it… even if it had been through a few… changes._  
  
 _Three heads, two of which were partially rotted, were fused together at the upper jaw, the lower jaw and chin removed to make room for a mass of twisted tongues, each one a thick twisted coil of bloody, rotting, flesh and barbed wire, wriggling and writhing like the tentacles of some hideous sea creature, These surged in and out of a large circular mouth, the insides of which were lined with razor blades and rusty metal barbs in a mockery of teeth._  
  
 _It groaned and shrieked and roared as it saw you and began to charge._  
  
 _You… couldn’t warp space._  
  
 _Your power, it… it wasn’t responding._  
  
 _You're thrown backwards by the creature’s first casual swipe, you land painfully on your back, and before you can even try to get up a massive clawed foot plants itself firmly on your chest, knocking the breath out of you again._  
  
 _From your position you could get a better look at the thing. It was tall, ten… maybe twelve feet tall to be exact. The legs were thick, monstrously powerful amalgamations of bloody flesh and yellowed bone and barbed wire ending in bird like feet with razor bladed talons, they were long, and following them upwards, they ended in powerful, feminine thighs and hips._  
  
 _It’s stomach had been encased in a repurposed ribcage, each individual bone weaved together by threads of metal wire pushing and pulling the abdomen to create an hourglass figure, looking higher, large, motherly, dark skinned breasts bristled with barbs poking out from under the skin, and the nipples leaked a reddish black fluid._  
  
 _It had four arms, each one long and twisted affairs of mutilated flesh and barbed wire, arrays of razor blades sprouted out from underneath each one, connected by pink sinews, forming bloody metallic “feathers” that gave each arm the appearance of being a wing, the hand‘s had six fingers each, every single one capped with a great hooked claw made of bone and rusty metal._  
  
 _Behind you, you think you could see something long and sinuous writhing around, and great expanses rising out of the monster’s back… probably actual wings. But the darkness of this place meant you couldn’t make out much more than that._  
  
 _But you could make out its neck, a long incredibly flexible thing, made of interlocking plates of rusty metal and insectile chitin, pulsing with random veins of rotting flesh or pinkish newborn veins._  
  
 _It's necked craned, whipping downwards to look into your eyes, the whole “head” rotating so that each “face” got too stare into your soul with their own glowing green orbs._  
  
 _It’s “Tongues” writhed out and licked at your face, rotting flesh leaving slimy trails, and barbed wire breaking skin and shedding droplets of blood._  
  
 _It’s breath smelled horrible._  
  
 _The third head, the one that wasn’t rotted, Sophia’s head, Made its way back to the top of the rotation, and as it looked into your eyes, its own eyes turned brown._  
  
 _All you saw in her eyes was an unending, agonized, silent scream._  
  
 _The eyes turned green again._  
  
 ** _“Oh, too bad!~ Times up… Guess you lose! And loser’s get a… penalty~”_  
**  
 _From behind the abomination stepped another creature all together, instead of a horrific monster stitched together with barbed wire and razor blades, this creature was just… nice, friendly looking, pretty… Even a little cartoonish in its appearance, with that wide grin that hurt your mouth to look at…_  
  
 _But its eyes were still green. and if anything it was even more terrifying for reasons you couldn't describe._  
  
 ** _“Yes~ Loser’s get a penalty, and Winners get a prize! So why not kill two birds with one stone and make them both the same thing?!”_  
**  
 _The Owl’s Eye Brighten, Ablaze with something sick and wrong... and oh so tempting..._  
  
 ** _“What to call this wonderful barbed beast… I think I’ll go with “Shadow Wire” for now… Shadow Wire… why don’t you take your prize and show little Vista here what losers get~”_  
**  
 _The titanic leg lifts off your chest, and the creature steps back a bit._  
  
 _You take a deep breath, but before you can try to get up, to get free, to escape, the creature falls to its knees, its own massive barbed arms pinning your tiny ones to the rusty slimy ground, cruel claws squeezing tightly around the smaller limbs._  
  
 _Something is emerging from the creatures groin, from some sort of internal sheath, One of the few recognizable contributions of the male face._  
  
 _But it’s twisted and barbed and swollen and leaking red sludge and its far far far too long and thick to have been part of a human…_  
  
 _You just now notice that you are naked._  
  
 _The monstrous twisted thing is moved into position, it rubs against you, sending shivers of revulsion down your spine._  
  
 _Why are you getting wet?!_  
  
 _The Owl Squats down next to your head, her grin wider than should even be possible._  
  
 _Clawed fingers stroke your hair._  
  
 _You stare at her pleadingly, you try to plead with it not to do this to you, that you don’t want this._  
  
 _But you can’t make yourself say the words_  
  
 ** _“Don’t feel too bad about losing Missy! You’ll get plenty more chances!~”_** _she says, her words kind and cheerful._  
  
 _The monster shoves forward, sheathing itself in you with one monstrously powerful thrust, your body is shoved forward by it, and you're only held in place by the creatures arms._  
  
 _You're bleeding inside! It hurts! It hurts so much!_  
  
 _Take it out! take it out! take it out! take it out! Takeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitouttakeitout!!!!!!_  
  
 _You scream, but it's muffled as the creatures head comes down, your entire face wrapped in its “Mouth” in vile mockery of a kiss, multiple barbed tongues thrust their way into your mouth, mauling your tongue, scraping along your teeth and gums and forcing themselves down your throat, forcing you to taste the red slime they are dripping with._  
  
 _You gag around the tongues forcing their way down your throat... but they just overpower the reflex._  
  
 _The creature slowly pulls out and you feel it lean down to put itself on top of you, your legs are forced around its waist but cannot even begin to fully wrap around the creatures size._  
  
 _You feel large breasts press against your own budding chest, contrasting feelings of soft warm flesh, and cold hard sharp metal fill your mind, barbs shed blood._  
  
 _The creature Thrusts forward into you again, even harder this time._  
  
 _Another useless scream into the monster’s mouth._  
  
 _Despite the agony, despite the pain of being shredded on the inside and manhandled on the outside, you still hear The Owl’’s final words to you._  
  
 ** _“After all! This night will keep repeating, over and over and over~, until you make it to the end!~”_  
**  
 _XXXXXXXXXXXX_  
  
 _You wake up with a scream, cold sweat coats your entire body._  
  
 _You are in a PRT M/S containment cell, just as you should be._  
  
 _Your heart is pounding, thundering away inside your chest._  
  
 _“I’m okay, I’m okay, I won’t lose, it’s fine!!”_  
  
 _You don’t know why you told yourself that, but it made you feel better._  
  
 _This was probably just trauma from all the stress of the day, with Chris being… taken, and having to save May and what you had seen with Sophia._  
  
 _You were just stressed is all!_  
  
 _Despite your self assurances, you don’t go to sleep, you spend the rest of the night shivering whenever an errant air current blows across the wetness on your bare thighs or soaking your underwear._  
  
 _You don’t bother to question why that area in particular had so much “sweat.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	13. Super Sleuthing and Politics

From what you knew of the place, Winslow was never what you could describe as “a pleasant place to be."  
  
But now, with you actually here, pretending to be a transfer student, the place was fucking creepy.  
  
Almost everything here was just so, so… _perfect_.  
  
In complete opposition to everything you had heard about the school Winslow high was fucking immaculate!  
  
The halls were all fucking spotless, perfectly organized groups of students moving through them and politely talking with each other on their way to class.  
  
The teachers were not the overworked, underpaid, spiritually broken shells you had heard about, but instead, they were peppy and upbeat, and talked about their subject with a passion that was only matched by their students' own passion for learning.  
  
It was fucking unsettling.  
  
“Oh! And over here is the school auditorium! We’re still cleaning up after the big event a couple of weeks ago, so I’m sorry to say I can’t really show you more of it right now… and this is the cafeteria! Of course you’ll be eating lunch there, that should be pretty obvious huh…”  
  
But not as unsettling as the sheer pep and cheeriness of your “Student Tour Guide.” the girl was unnaturally happy to describe mundane school stuff to you.  
  
Also unnaturally happy to be wearing this _goddamn uniform._  
  
There was no way this skimpy thing was legal! The black skirt was barely existent, and the shirt had cleavage! Not even getting into the fact that they made you wear _heels…_ Yes you had to wear this mockery of a uniform for the fucking tour!  
  
At least they’d let you keep your bag...  
  
“Just… Deal with it, Lisa, you can bitch later, just try and get what you came here for…”  
  
You tell yourself, you had a job to do, you could complain about all of this after you were done.  
  
Speaking of doing the job...  
  
“So… Madison right? I’m _really_ excited about all this and all… But my parents have some… concerns about this place that they need answered before I can transfer, would you not mind answering some questions?”  
  
The smaller girl tilted her head for a moment, and then gave a sickeningly adorable little pout at being interrupted, before becoming all smiles again.  
  
“Concerns? Sure! I’d be happy to help you with anything you need to join our lovely Winslow Family! What do you _want to know?_ ”  
  
She chirped out, as nauseatingly sweet as ever…  
  
Had her eyes always been green? You could’ve sworn they were blue when you first met her half an hour ago…  
  
No, no, you weren’t going down this rabbit hole, just ask the fucking question’s and get out of this creepy place…  
  
“I’d heard there have been some… accidents? Here in the recent past… How do you feel the school is faring after the death of Principal Cynthia Blackwell?”  
  
You let the walls down and let your power go over the other girl as she starts to answer.  
  
“While we feel that this school has been forever changed by the _tragic_ fate of Principal Blackwell, here at Winslow we’re going to keep on keeping on! Ignoring the adversity and awfulness around us to see things through to tomorrow!”  
  
The speech was… pretty cheesy, and being said in Madison’s overly cheerful demeanor just made it worse.  
  
Your power sure had a lot to say about it, and her, though!  
  
 _Heavy sarcasm on “Tragic” doesn’t actually find said death to be tragic at all. In fact is quite happy about death, Body languages indicates reminiscence about death, actually participated in murder of Blackwell, enjoyed it. Odd emphasis on the last portion of speech, has some sort of meaning, “Ignoring Adversity and Awfulness” in particular is emphasized…_  
  
“I see…” You tell her, and you think you may be starting too actually.  
  
But you need to keep going.  
  
“But I've also heard about the… unfortunate Suicide of one Mr Gladly, a member of the teaching staff here? That he did it in front of all the student’s? How has the student body been reacting to that?”  
  
She looks at you in blatant surprise.  
  
“What are you talking about! Where did you hear these awful rumors! Mr Gladly is a beloved member of Winslow’s faculty, he certainly hasn’t committed suicide of all things! In fact, how about I bring you to see him? His World Event’s class should be ending pretty soon…”  
  
Wait what?  
  
 _She is lying, knows that Gladly is dead, She is telling the truth, Know’s Gladly did not commit suicide, She is telling the truth, Mr Gladly is teaching a class right now. Thinks your questions are cute, thinks you are cute. She_ ** _Wants to watch you bleed._  
**  
Madison drags you by the arm too the “World Event’s Class” as you “Listen” to your power, and try not to show any signs of your building headache.  
  
Yeah, obvious lies, some more evidence for the “Master Cape” theory, not that it wasn’t pretty much confirmed already… Wait what, how can he be teaching a class… Oh no. no no no.  
  
By the time you snapped out of it, you were already in the world events classroom.  
  
Mr Gladly was definitely there, and judging by all the students avidly taking notes or listening to some silent lecture, he was certainly teaching the class.  
  
He also happened to be a corpse quite a ways into the process of decomposition.  
  
Okay, yeah you were just about done here, time to bail!  
  
“Well that’s… that’s great, I’ll be sure to tell my parents that they don't have anything to be worried about! Now, if you excuse me I need to go to the restroom, So I’ll see you in a moment Madison!”  
  
You turn to leave.  
  
Madison grabs your arm.  
  
“I couldn’t just let you wander the school all by yourself! Please! Allow me to show you to the nearest restroom! It’ll be a lot quicker than you finding it on your own!”  
  
You kept your poker face up, but you were starting panic on the inside… just a little bit.  
  
“No! No! I wouldn’t want to bother you with that! I can take care of myself! Just… wait here I’ll be right back!”  
  
Madison’s grip becomes painful.  
  
“No! Please! Allow me to escort you! **_I Insist~_** ”  
  
Yeah, no.  
  
Glowing eyes means it's time to bring out the big guns… or really just the gun.  
  
You quickly pull your pistol out of your bag (Thank whoever, that they let you keep it!) and shoot Madison right in the chest.  
  
She reels back and falls over “Gladly’s” Desk, her small body violently twitching and contorting… Is something moving around underneath her skin?!  
  
You have bigger problems, every single living person in the classroom snaps their eyes to you, all of their eyes glowing green.  
  
They begin to stand.  
  
“Yeah, sorry about that you guys… but I really value my personal space and she was getting all up in it! See you all!”  
  
Then you shoot the nearest window and promptly take a running jump through it, thankful that, despite all the recent renovations, Winslow had not yet invested in reinforced glass.  
  
Thankfully you were on the ground floor, so you didn’t have to worry about breaking your legs.  
  
The broken glass still stung like a bitch though…  
  
You take off into a run, time to put as much distance between you and this place as you can!  
  
At least you’ll have something to give to Coil when the bastard inevitably calls in to “Check up on you.”  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The room was dark, lit only by the flames of candles, the flickering lights scattered and distorted by a thin haze.  
  
The table was a long, ornate thing, made of rich dark wood, and intricately carved, it’s sides lined with plush leather chairs.  
  
At its head was a throne, all majestic blacks and greens.  
  
Stood at attention along the walls were lesser thralls, scantily clad girls and muscular boys in tight clothes to show off said muscle, all of them ready to provide refreshments or entertainment at a moment’s notice.  
  
This was the innermost sanctum of the Parliament.  
  
Personally, you thought your mistress just _might_ have over indulged in her love for dramatic imagery.  
  
You wouldn’t complain though, your chair at the upper left of the table, right next to the throne (A position you were rather proud of) was very comfy, and it was so _convenient_ having all these pretty girls and strapping men waiting on her hand and foot.  
  
But that was a matter for later, right now, you were waiting.  
  
The metallic claws of your gifted arm tap against the surface of the table.  
  
You weren’t the only one at the table of course! Just across and down the table from you sat Parliamentarian number zero zero three, otherwise known as Madison Clements, Minister of Communications and of Foreign Affairs.  
  
She looked rather nervous, and you couldn’t help but notice the bloom of metallic vines that spread out from the center of her chest.  
  
She’d been wounded recently.  
  
Next to you, just down the table, Sat Ahnjong, Silky straight black hair and soft porcelain skin marking her out as Parliamentarian number six hundred and twenty four, Member of the Ministry of Expansion, Leader of the Asian Community Outreach project.  
  
Also a former ABB brothel girl who had willingly submitted to the queen’s authority. Upon doing so she bit the dick off her last client and murdered her way out.  
  
The flecks and splotches of barbed metal and iridescent chitin that were scattered across her body were proof enough of the trials she had endured.  
  
You were happy to call her your left hand woman.  
  
Your right hand woman couldn’t be here at the moment, too busy tinkering.  
  
Across from you, sitting down the table, below Madison, was Parliamentarian four hundred and eighty two, Susan Voight, Member of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Her blonde hair, blue eyes, and bombshell body made her the Aryan wet dream… which would neatly explain why she was currently head of the Empire Espionage and Infiltration Division, or the EEID for short.  
  
Directly across from you _should be_ one of the two people who outrank you in the parliament, The Prime Minister, and Mistress of Internal Affairs, Parliamentarian zero zero one, Emma Barnes.  
  
You don’t quite understand the thought processes that led the queen to putting Emma of all people as the prime minister, after all she had done to the queen to begin with… But then again you also don’t understand why she had decided to take the “Parliament” thing so far. What with actually having fancy minister titles and departments and such.  
  
Probably her love of dramatics again.  
  
It wasn’t your place to question those sorts of things though.  
  
You will, however, question why Emma was so _late_!  
  
Of course, it is the very moment that you think this, that she decides to come through the door.  
  
“Good Evening Girls! How are we all today! The Prime Minister asks you all, as she flounces over to her seat, bare tits jiggling tantalizingly all the while.  
  
You found yourself rather happy that the queen had declared that all Ministers, Department Heads, and Project leaders had to attend parliament meetings naked.  
  
Emma was oblivious to your appreciation of her form however.  
  
“Alright! So, what’s on the docket today ladies? Oh and Charlotte, where is Sherrel? I could have sworn she was supposed to be here.”  
  
She glances your way as she asks the question.  
  
“Sherrel is busy with a request from the Queen, Priority has been placed on her current project. So she will not be attending this session, and probably the next.”  
  
You state this clearly and confidently, and the Prime Minister nods her head.  
  
Madison however seems to take issue with what you’ve said.  
  
“Mistress said that all High Parliament Member’s were to attend all sessions without exception, it doesn’t matter if your druggie bitch had to work on one of her projects! She is disrespecting the Queen by not attending!”  
  
The cute but surprisingly vicious girl spat at you.  
  
She _has_ been jealous of your higher seat in the parliament, attacking one of your subordinates is right up her alley.  
  
“The order was given from the Queen herself.” You calmly tell the lower ranked girl.  
  
“The Queen wouldn’t countermand one of her first orders just for your drugged up pet to work on some stupid...!”  
  
She stopped as the repeated _taptaptap_ of clawed fingers on wood was heard from the head of the table.  
  
All of you turned your heads towards the throne, sitting there staring off to the side, instead of at anyone at the table, impatiently tapping her fingers was The Queen, The Mistress, The Owl.  
  
A moment passes where she just continues staring off to the side of the room and tapping her fingers, Before she suddenly seems to notice you all out of the corner of her glowing green eye. She acts startled, as if she wasn’t even aware that she was being watched, before holding up one of her hands and wiggling her fingers in an amused greeting.  
  
Then she stares at Madison intensely and makes a gesture of her hand, indicating that Madison _“Go on please! Tell the table what I would or would not do!”_ with nothing but her movements.  
  
You smirked and enjoyed watching Madison pale and shiver with excitement at the same time.  
  
 _Someone was going to get punished tonight~_  
  
The Owl gave a firm nod of her head at Madison’s silence, before giving a jaunty little wave.  
  
Then the throne was empty again.  
  
Prime Minister Emma, ever unflappable (Well, since she submitted anyway) just clapped her hands and continued on.  
  
“Right then! Okay… Susan! How goes the EEID’s efforts?” She says excitedly, like nothing had even happened.  
  
To be fair to her nothing might as well have, The queen was _always_ in Emma’s mind.  
  
Lucky redheaded bitch…  
  
Susan, startled out of her shock at the brief appearance of their undisputed lady and mistress, tentatively began to speak.  
  
“Well I was actually meaning to bring that up to you all, you see there’s actually a big opportunity coming up… but I would need a lot more muscle than I currently have to pull it off, I was actually hoping I could talk with the Minister of Expansion and Markets about it after we cleared the docket…”  
  
Oh! Susan needed to talk with you for something with the EEID? That could be lead to something _fun~_  
  
But that would have to wait for later, for now you just settled in, called up a scantily clad Latina girl to pour you some soda, and hunkered down for a _long_ session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	14. Through Glowing Green Eyes.

You know? It’s kind of funny.  
  
I wasn’t anyone special, I wasn’t pretty, I wasn’t rich, I wasn’t popular, I like to think i was pretty intelligent, but thanks to certain parties, there really isn’t any proof of that, and in fact the opposite was believed.  
  
In the eyes of the world I was nobody, so no one cared when I was trapped alone, and in pain.  
  
No one cared when I died crying to myself, begging to know what I had done to deserve the fate I had been given.  
  
No one cared enough to put any real effort into investigating my demise, and so the killers got away.  
  
I barely even got an obituary.  
  
And when my father, my sweet sad daddy, finally roused himself for the sake of getting some justice for his daughter… He was denied, he failed, and it broke him, just like I was afraid it would.  
  
I got to witness this, got to witness the people who murdered me get away scott free, laughing as they went. I got to witness the one person who may have still cared about me in the world kill himself in his grief.  
  
I saw it all through their own eyes, through slits in this locker door, through the memories and imaginings of me and my final moments.  
  
It’s funny, People claim a lot of things, that we should love our fellow man, that we should do right by them, that we should show compassion to those less fortunate than ourselves, that we should lend them aid. They talk about justice for crimes committed and rehabilitation for those who have done wrong.  
  
But when I was alone, and hurting, and needed help… no one came to save me.  
  
When my father tried to get justice for my death, he was denied, the accusations written by nobody, and leveled against three popular well liked girls, with connections and money and bright futures ahead of them.  
  
Oh and parahuman powers, can’t forget that lovely little secret.  
  
So they got to get away with it all, all of them did, both those who did the deed and those who should have intervened but failed too.  
  
You all got to keep living your happy little lives, while my father was left to wallow in his misery and his grief, and I was left to rot in these agonizing memories of my own death.  
  
The idea that humanity is inherently good is a good laugh, at best people are apathetic, at worst they are outright malevolent towards their fellow man. The few that come close to being good are crushed down, stomped upon, left to rot and pick up the pieces! All for the sake of convenience, for greed, for the selfish pursuit of self benefit.  
  
Hilarious! What hypocrites we all are!  
  
You know something else that’s funny?  
  
People are raised with fairy tales and story books and movies and all sorts of other things that talk about the “power of love”, how it’s this magical all powerful force that always wins.  
  
But even with all our issues with each other, his depression and my refusal to share my life with him… I still loved my father with everything I had, I put every bit of that love into every struggle and shout from this hell of mine, trying to reach him, to tell him not to be sad, to try and give him some comfort, that he had tried his best and that I still loved him and always would.  
  
But love wasn’t what allowed me to reach him in the end.  
  
Now let’s talk about someone else for a bit! Emma Barnes, My Best Friend! My Worst Enemy! My Right Hand Woman! And of course... My favorite rape slave and torture doll!  
  
I loved her, I loved her with every fiber of my being, and I know that she loved me too.  
  
But that love was so easily shattered by just a little bit of trauma, a little bit of pain.  
  
Those three from that alley still wish that they could die… But I will _never_ let them rest for what they did to **_MY_** Emma.  
  
In the end, The love between Me and Emma was shattered, by trauma and pain, and a little bit of toxic ideology of course! Courtesy of you, little Miss "Shadow Stalker."  
  
I bet you don't even wish that you could die anymore! I’ve made you **_love_** your own misery.~  
  
It really is quite the... _thrill~_ to see you squirming in the muck, My little Pretty Bird.  
  
But thankfully Me and Emma are back together, despite your best efforts, and things have never been better!~  
  
But it wasn’t love that brought Emma back to me.  
  
It wasn’t love that allowed me to reach out and give my father the life he deserved to live.  
  
Love can only be a motivation, it has no power on its own.  
  
But you know what does have power? What did bring Emma back to me? What allowed me to save my father?  
  
Hate, Despair, Fear, Pain!  
  
 _Dominance_.  
  
These things are how I bent the locker to my will, how I made it part of myself. Made it into more than just my prison, made it into my own domain! This is what allowed me to take the barbed wire that still gauges my skin and grinds against my bones and make it mine! How I made the insect’s listen to me, made the rotting blood and trash move at beck and call!  
  
Love was the motivator, but Hate for the world, Despair at the loss of my father, and Fear that soon no one would even remember me at all…. That was what gave me the strength to drag my father in and make him his own little heaven in the corner of my personal hell.  
  
Love was the motivator, But Terror, Pain, Insanity, and of course, repeated demonstrations of her own weakness. These were what brought **_My_** Emma back to me, forever this time.  
  
After all she’s still **_HERSELF_** … But now she is also **_ME_**. Her trying to leave me again would be like a hand trying to leave the rest of the body behind!  
  
To be fair in this case, the hand does still have a self of its own… kind of like an octopus.  
  
An Owlctopus?  
  
Hmmm does that mean our “Special” time together is some mixture of Self Flagellation and Sex, or would it be Torture and Masturbation?  
  
Probably not, she has to feel everything I feel, but that’s not necessarily true the other way around… It can be of course! But it doesn’t have to be.  
  
I’m getting off track… Sorry, the only thing I had to do for the longest time was stare out through slits in the locker door and go off on agony fueled mental tangents, So I tend to get side tracked a lot nowadays… Where was I…  
  
Oh yes! Making the locker mine and all that!  
  
The cost for all this was high, as I said, I made the Memory-locker part of myself to bend it to my will, I made this agony into a fundamental part of my own being.  
  
I don’t think I’ll ever be completely free of the pain of insects gnawing at my organs, or barbs and blades digging into flesh, I can’t be anymore.  
  
But for what I gained?  
  
It was worth it.  
  
And nowadays its easy to ignore the pain, to hide the broken, rotting, skin and gnawing insects under black feathers and a wide grin, to turn these shredded fingers into cutting talons.  
  
Mom used to call me her “little owl”, I’m not so little anymore, and I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t be proud of what I've been doing… Neither would dad come to think of it.  
  
There’s a reason they never had any kids in dad’s heaven… Who’d want a monster like me as a daughter?!  
  
The point is, I may not be little anymore, but I am still an Owl.  
  
 _The Queen of Owls_ in fact! With my own parliament and everything!  
  
Speaking of which… That whole rant earlier about people doing things for self benefit instead of any real sense of benevolence or higher ideals?  
  
I never said I was any better!~  
  
I force people into the parliament because I can, I torture and rape and mutilate them in their dreams and in reality because I can, I haunt their sleep and turn their lives into waking nightmares… **Because. I. Can.**  
  
And because it’s fun of course!~  
  
Was this monster that craves suffering always somewhere deep down inside me? Or did I just go insane at some point after my death?  
  
I’m not really sure… But I’d have to go with a little bit of both.  
  
It’s all fair though, it’s not like I did anything to deserve the suffering I was forced into! Now that I have actual power, if I have to suffer forever, then so does everyone else!  
  
Gotta balance those scales and all!  
  
And If I happen to enjoy and get off on inflicting said suffering on everyone else… well that’s just the perks of being the Queen!  
  
Besides, they still get a better deal than me! I actually don’t torture them _constantly_ after all! And I actually reward them too!  
  
Let it never be said that I am heartless! My heart is just dead, and rotted, and insect eaten, and bristling with barbed wire and razor blades… Are you still laughing about adding those to all the crud that was already in my locker Sophia?!  
  
Oh of course you're not! I forgot, I’m having three false Shadow Wires make you airtight, you can hardly breathe right now… let alone laugh!  
  
Oh, now that I’m actually looking at you, Sophia, It’s actually pretty hot seeing you being shoved back and forth by, and choking on, you and your families collective barbed wire dick…. And all that blood too!~  
  
I’m going to have to drag in Emma or someone later for some... _fun~_  
  
But that can wait for a bit. I still have actual important business to attend to, the plan isn’t going to do itself!  
  
I’ve Gotta lay the clues, get the panic flowing and the barbed wire growing! I’ve got two more Cuties to drag into my parliament, and I just know that they are gonna make great Ministers!  
  
After I finish using them to help maneuver all the pieces into place of course! And for that they still need to think they can escape for a little while longer…  
  
Everything is really coming together, Nice and Copacetic.  
  
Now, is it time yet for another “Game” with Vista? She’s almost gotten to the point where she won’t wake up screaming anymore, another night or two should do the trick... Hopefully that means the Protectorate will think my hooks are out of her and that they can actually get a full report.  
  
Then the fun will really start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	15. Welcome To the Family!

_Another Night._  
  
 _Another Game._  
  
 _The playground changed, and so did the rules._  
  
 _But in the end… the way to win remained the same._  
  
 _Find the Green Eyed Owl, Get the answers to your questions, avoid being caught._  
  
 _Shadow Wire was a familiar foe at this point, the hulking mass of what used to be your teammate and her family a constant companion in the nonsensical playing field your dreams had become._  
  
 _You were getting better and better at dodging, but you still lost each time._  
  
 _You still paid the consequence at the end._  
  
 _But in the past few nights the game had changed, Shadow Wire Was still there as always, but now two more faces had joined the hunt for you, shadowy and indistinct, with glowing red eyes… but they were familiar all the same, one male, one female, each of them would chase you relentlessly… and when they caught you…_  
  
 _There was none of the forced pleasure that came with Shadow Wire’s victories, just horrible, slow, soul crushing, pain as they slowly cut you up and drained you dry._  
  
 _You preferred Shadow Wire..._  
  
 _That was why you were running, running through the halls of a familiar house, although it was bigger than it should be._  
  
 _The shadowy woman was following you, Screeching wails of “MISSY!” echoing behind you, sharp claws scraping against the walls and clattering against the ground as the monster pursued you._  
  
 _Your heart was pounding, your breath was hard and heavy, and your legs burned with the exertion… How long had this even been going?_  
  
 _“GET BACK HERE MISSY!” another screech echoed from behind you, a bit closer this time._  
  
 _You pushed yourself harder._  
  
 _So of course it was about that time that you ran straight into a pit and entered a free fall.  
You land in sludgy black and red gunk, the closest thing this place had to water, you spit the awful tasting crud out of your mouth and as you emerge from underneath the muck. But you don’t bother to wipe down the rest of your filthy naked body._  
  
 _You need to keep moving after all._  
  
 _Your decision is proven correct when you hear something big and heavy splash down into the sludge behind you._  
  
 _You keep running further down the rusty passage that you found yourself in… but you weren’t fast enough, the thing was gaining on you._  
  
 _You take a sharp turn to the right and burst through a thick patch of spider web and…_  
  
 _Oh no._  
  
 _Just a little bit ahead of you is the other one, the guy… He turns his head towards you, and roars._  
  
 _“I DEMAND RESPECT YOUNG LADY!”_  
  
 _The woman is behind you now, they both are heading right for you._  
  
 _This could be a good thing, normally when they both saw each other, they were too busy fighting to go after you, you could still make a run for it.._  
  
 _The Shadowy Woman grabbed one of your arms._  
  
 _The Shadowy Man Grabbed the other._  
  
 _“SHE’S MINE!” shouted the woman as she pulled at your arm_  
  
 _“NO! SHE’S MINE!” her male counterpart snarled back pulling the other way._  
  
 _You felt a stretching pain in your chest and shoulders._  
  
 _“I BROUGHT HER INTO THIS WORLD! SHE BELONGS TO ME!”_  
  
 _“YOU STUPID CUNT! WHO PAID FOR IT ALL EXACTLY?”_  
  
 _You felt your arms pop, and skin begin to tear._  
  
 _“MINE!”  
“MINE!”_  
  
 _“MINE!”_  
  
 _“MINE!”_  
  
 _It hurt, your ears hurt, your arms hurt, your chest hurt, your soul hurt._  
  
 _Then your heart flutters as you hear a familiar gurgling, screeching roar._  
  
 _A gigantic smoky mass barrels through a nearby wall, and knocks the three of you around like so much trash._  
  
 _Incidentally, the arguing couple's grip on you is broken and you're thrown off to the side in the ensuing chaos._  
  
 _Shadow Wire had arrived._  
  
 _Why did that make you so happy?_  
  
 _Strangely enough, the monstrous creature didn’t go for you, but instead began to tear into the fallen lovers instead._  
  
 _You decide to take your leave when you see a flash of green out of the corner of your eye._  
  
 _You follow it down the path, the screeches and roars of the monster who hunted you fading into the distance._  
  
 _The green lights lit your way._  
  
 _You wandered deeper into the metal caves, you saw reeking waterfalls of blackish sludge, and strange iridescent crystals that twitched and writhed growing out of the walls._  
  
 _The passage was getting narrower, the walls closing in around you, the smell of rot and death and rust growing ever stronger._  
  
 _And in the distance you saw a green light that cast a female figure in Silhouette._  
  
 _She was beckoning to you._  
  
 _You looked left and right, and stepped carefully as you approached the green glow._  
  
 _There wasn’t a trap?  
The Ex-Lovers weren’t going to appear to suck out your soul little by little?_  
  
 _Shadow Wire wouldn’t drop through the ceiling or charge through one of the walls to pin you down and… and…_  
  
 _You flush a bright red..._  
  
 _Why are you actually sad about that second one not happening?_  
  
 _But none of that happens, and silhouette spreads her arms out in welcome as you finally stand across from her._  
  
 _Your world turns_ ** _green._  
**  
 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
  
 _Your in… your old Bedroom?_  
  
 _Well it’s not exactly the same as the bedroom you knew, but it was really close._  
  
 _On the wall in front of you, written in reddish black, was a message._  
  
 _“Winner’s get a prize! Turn around to claim yours!”_  
  
 _You… follow the instructions._  
  
 _And in front of you is a recreation of your old bed… although much bigger._  
  
 _The reason for the increase in size is clear immediately._  
  
 _You lick your lips._  
  
 _Laid out on the bed is Shadow Wire, the monster is lying on its back, resting peacefully._  
  
 _Except for one part._  
  
 _One Massive, Throbbing, Hard part, that stood tall and proud._  
  
 _You rubbed your legs together, and worried at your lip for a moment._  
  
 _Well… this was your prize right?_  
  
 _You should enjoy it? Right?_  
  
 _Yeah! Yeah you should, You won, you deserved some fun!_  
  
 _Nodding your head, your decision is made_  
  
 _You climb up on the bed, and position yourself above your prize._  
  
 _A few drops drip down onto it from your slit._  
  
 _You look the monster in its six glowing green eyes._  
  
 _You drop yourself down._  
  
 _Stars blow up across your eyes._  
  
 _It Feels So GooooooD!_  
  
 _Shadow wires typical barbs have mostly retracted, only just barely present, enough to poke and prick, but not to rip and shred like they normally did, the slight spikes of pain they still sent slithering through your walls and up your spine only served to complement the sense of complete and total fullness the monstrous shaft gave you._  
  
 _You shivered and you shook, taking your time to just… bask in it. In the pleasure, in the fullness, in the sense of completeness you felt._  
  
 _Then you pulled yourself upwards, Shadow wire gave a gurgling groan at that._  
  
 _You dropped down again._  
  
 _You repeated this, again and again, raising and lowering yourself on the monstrous tool of your one time hunter and tormentor._  
  
 _You start to move faster, and faster, and faster, at some point your partner in this strange dance sits up, two massive clawed hands coming to rest on your pert butt, the other’s toying with your budding breasts or stroking your hair._  
  
 _You look your inhuman lover straight in the face, and lean forward._  
  
 _Monstrous tongues shove themselves down your throat and wrap around your face, razor sharp fangs lightly pricking at your cheeks and brows, Slime that tastes and smells of reeking rot and garbage flows into your mouth and over your face, but the taste, the scent, the filthiness of it all… It just makes the abominable kiss even better!_  
  
 _Your own arm's reach out, and grasp on to large warm breasts that bristle with barbs of cold metal, you begin to heft them in your hands, to play with and tease them, and you rub your own smaller (for now!) chest against them._  
  
 _All the while you continue to bounce faster, and faster and faster in the monster’s lap._  
  
 _You know that shadow wire is impossibly large and strong, that it could overpower you and force you to bend to its whims at a moments notice, and you are able to admit to yourself now that you often enjoy that._  
  
 _But the immense creature is content to let you explore at your own pace, let you act as you saw fit._  
  
 _It’s one of the only people that has ever done that for you._  
  
 _You moan into the kiss, vibrating the multiple tongues probing your throat and slithering over your teeth and gums._  
  
 _This time, the creature groans back, its own moan sending powerful rumbles going through your entire body._  
  
 _It’s too much, the vibrations, the fullness, your chest against Shadow Wires._  
  
 _Your vision goes white. You feel your lover hold you down, hear it let out a loud, triumphant roaring shriek._  
  
 _Your insides are filling up with something hot and thick and sludge like, there is so much of it that you feel your stomach begin to stretch out slightly to contain it all… The bloating feels so good that you tense up all over again._  
  
 _The world goes white once more… then it goes black._  
  
 _You happily fall into the dark._  
  
 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
  
 _You wake again, you are in a chair, a nice chair, made of really comfy leather._  
  
 _A dark shape is in front of you._  
  
 _You hear lilting giggling laughter, and suddenly the world is awash with green light!_  
  
 ** _“Hey kid! Are you having fun? I know I am!~”_**  
  
 _In front of you is some sort of… Owl girl?_  
  
 _You think you’ve seen her before, on the other nights, but memories of those are always sort of foggy._  
  
 _Her face is happy, her eyes are glowing green, and her mouth is in a… frankly disturbingly large smile._  
  
 _The owl-girl-thing seems to slouch a bit at your silence, and lets out a sad little moan, before putting one hand behind her back and another on her heart and straightening her back._  
  
 ** _“Oh! Please don’t be like that! I promise I’m not scary, Even if I have a big old grin!~”_  
**  
 _“Where am I? I was just… celebrating something…”_  
  
 _Yes, celebrating, you would call it that._  
  
 _The owl seems to perk up, then bolt out of her chair and into your own space in a flurry of motion,_  
  
 ** _“Oh! It’s a special day? What’s the occasion, What should I do?~”_  
**  
 _She says excitedly, flitting about to either side of you in a glowing green and black blur._  
  
 _Then she seems to come to an idea, she abruptly stands up and straightens her back holding up a single finger in exclamation_  
  
 ** _“Hey! Do you wanna see my friends? I think they’d really love to meet you!~”_  
**  
 _This is moving entirely too fast in your opinion… but you can’t help but trust this girl, want to follow her… want to listen to her…_  
  
 _The owl grabs an arm and pulls you along._  
  
 _She drags you out of your chair and into a different room entirely… when did you go through a door, you don’t remember when exactly you left the last room._  
  
 _You quickly put that thought aside in favor of blushing and blubbering at the sight of three beautiful naked women standing before you… The Owl however, is unphased. Pointing to each woman in turn to and introducing you..._  
  
 ** _“This is Emma, and Maddi, and Charlotte too, and here would be Sophi… But sadly she has departed~…”_  
**  
 _The Owl slumps in sadness again, “Tsking” and shaking her head… before she, again, suddenly straightens up and turns to you, eyes glowing with a cheery gleam!_  
  
 ** _“Hey Missy! We need someone to take her place so we can Get Started~”_  
**  
 _The last few words she says come out shrill and fast and distorted, giving them an almost sinister air._  
  
 _But you don’t really notice._  
  
 _The Owl is holding out a mask to you._  
  
 _It’s only then that the blinders drop away, that you remember everything clearly._  
  
 _You clutch your head as it throbs, you shiver in revulsion and disgust even as you grow damp with arousal…_  
  
 _More importantly you remember your mission, your goal._  
  
 _You needed answers, and this seemed like the best way to get them._  
  
 _You. Take. The. Mask._  
  
 _You place it on your head…_  
  
 _And suddenly… everything makes sense._  
  
 _You smile big and wide, and you giggle as you skip along to take your place with the rest of the parliament._  
  
 _The Owl Claps her hands and her eyes glow brightly, Your fellow parliamentarians also clap and give you words of welcome._  
  
 _The Owl lets you bask in the welcome party for a little while, before speaking up again._  
  
 ** _“You’re Part of the Family now! So listen carefully! You are ours forever, and we will never let you leave!”_  
**  
 _The Owl chirps out cheerfully, meeting your eyes through the holes in your mask._  
  
 _Your Queen is right of course, it’s only natural you stay here and serve the Mistress and help your sisters forever._  
  
 _Your Queen speaks once more_  
  
 ** _“Now family helps out family, Doesn’t it Missy? So when you wake up and get let out of your little cell, you're gonna forget most of this for a couple of days… but you are definitely not going to forget to tell your bosses…”_  
**  
 _As your Queen gives you your new orders, you nod your head, and firm your resolve._  
  
 _This is your first task as a minister of the parliament._  
  
 _You couldn’t just fail your family._  
  
 ** _“Oh yes, and once you remember again, you need only think to call Shadow Wire to you in the real world, I think I’ll make you “Her” partner, since the two of you seem to get on so well! I think you’ll work wonderfully together, don't you~?”_  
**  
 _You flush, and rub your legs together to try and get rid of the moisture building there… Your Queen is so generous and so kind!_  
  
 _You were gonna have all sorts of fun, and play all sorts of games with your new Teammate!~_  
  
 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
  
Missy Byron would Stay in M/S containment for two more days.  
  
When she was let out, she gave both Piggot and Armsmaster a full report, starting with the video that cued her interest in Sophia’s Actions, and ending with the events at the Hess Residence.  
  
She did not tell anyone about her nightly “Games.”  
  
Armsmaster would soon create a program meant to scan Parahumans online for posts from “JustaLittleOwl” and to look for any more odd posts containing little more than video links.  
  
Dragon upon learning about the case from her long time colleague and friend, promised to have her own programs look over the website for suspicious activity as well.  
  
Three days later, Missy Biron’s mother was found in her home, dead, with extreme injuries to the pelvic region, and her internal organs shredded.  
  
No sign of Missy Biron was found.  
  
The day after that, the corpse of one Mr. Biron, was found scattered across a park that he preferred to jog through in the mornings.  
  
That same day, the investigation into an unknown Master/Stranger Cape is deemed to be of the highest priority for the PRT and Protectorate East-North-East.  
  
It would not take them long to find a lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	16. Eviscerate 1

That had been _insane._  
  
You knew this would be dangerous… But the entire fucking school had been mastered!  
  
How does someone even pull that off without anyone noticing?  
  
You take a deep breath.  
  
At least you didn’t have to wear that creepy fetish uniform anymore…  
  
Still, you were lucky to have gotten out of there, why didn’t they just grab you once you were deep enough into the building? You wouldn’t have been able to fight them all off…  
  
 _Unknown master is Incompetent. Unknown master has love for dramatics, ability to take an entire high school without being noticed indicates second is more likely._  
  
Could you use that? There’s gotta be some way to abuse an impractical love for drama right?  
  
There has to be.  
  
You take a seat in your trusty comfy chair, and boot up your ever reliable PC.  
  
You needed to destress, So that means it’s time to mess around with people on the internet!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  


■

  
**Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.**  
You are currently logged in, All_Seeing_Eye  
You are viewing:

  * Threads you have replied to
  * AND Threads that have new replies
  * OR private message conversations with new replies
  * Thread OP is displayed.
  * Ten posts per page
  * Last ten messages in private message history.
  * Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically.



■

  
**♦ Topic: Hilarious Warehouse Hijinx!  
In: Boards ► News ► Events ► America  
JustALittleOwl **(Original Poster) (Living While Dead) (Queen)  
Posted On Feb 20th 2011:  
  
Linky Linky! (ModEdit: Yeah how about no?)  
  
OwlEdit: **I CAN'T BE BURIED THAT EASILY.  
**  
CHOP CHOP! CHOP CHOP!  
  
Look at em go! Diligent little butcher's aren't they?  
  
I'm So Proud!  
  


  


**(Showing page 1 of 1)**

  
**►Brocktonite03** (Veteran Member)  
Replied On Feb 20th 2011:  
...

No.

**►Antigone**  
Replied On Feb 20th 2011:  
What the FUCK?!?!?!?!?!

**►Aloha**  
Replied On Feb 20th 2011:

That's not hilarious.

That's not hilarious at all.

What the fuck is wrong with you?

**►Brilliger** (Moderator: Protectorate Main)  
Replied On Feb 20th 2011:

Thread Locked with extreme prejudice.

Link removed, Also with extreme prejudice.

Owl, you are banned, extremely banned.

Banned forever.

Just... shame on you.

**►►JustALittleOwl** (Original Poster) (Living While Dead) (Queen)  
Replied On Feb 20th 2011:

Oh what a shame!~

It appears that while I may be dead... you can't just bury me that easily.

**►Brilliger** (Moderator: Protectorate Main)  
Replied On Feb 20th 2011:

What.

How the hell did you unlock the thread? You posted the fucking video again?

How are you unbanned?!

**►JustALittleOwl** (Original Poster) (Living While Dead) (Queen)  
Replied On Feb 20th 2011:

You thought you were special! But you're noooooooot~

You're just another piece of meat!~ Making up the lot!~

**►All_Seeing_Eye**  
Replied On Feb 20th 2011:

I'm on to you! I know what you're doing!

**►JustALittleOwl** (Original Poster) (Living While Dead) (Queen)  
Replied On Feb 20th 2011:

Oh?! You Are?! Do tell~

**End of Page. 1**

  


■

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
You are Charlotte.  
  
And you feel the satisfaction of a job well done, it hadn’t been easy, you’d run out of vagrants and junkies a couple of days ago. So your Queen had ordered you to start using stray animals in place of humans.  
  
You thought it was a bit strange that the kills on the animals were so quick and painless, a quick strike of a knife to the back of the neck, they barely felt a thing.  
  
But it wasn‘t your place to question how The Queen wanted things done.  
  
The point was that you had finally done it.  
  
After weeks of kidnapping hobos, and chopping bodies, and making the sure the dumb thralls did the job _right._  
  
After two solid days of digging…  
  
It was finally ready!  
  
The next step towards your Queen's conquest of the city!  
  
You stood before a vast pit, Piled high with rotting bodies and body parts and filled to the brim with putrid blood, All harvested locally from the fine folks of Brockton Bay… and a good deal of stray animals.  
  
You smelt death and felt feathers brush against your ears as your mistress gave you a gentle reminder.  
  
Oh yes! It just needed one more thing…  
  
“Zero-Three-Three get over here!” you barked out, instantly getting the attention of a lesser thrall, a girl, you think she may have been one of the “Popular” ones back before The Queen had changed everything at Winslow.  
  
The thrall came over to you, and you positioned yourself between her and your work.  
  
You put the pit at her back  
  
“Yes My Lady?” She said, voice cheerful and chirpy, nice and obedient.  
  
Perfect!  
  
Your gifted arm reached out, bone cracked and broke as you reached into her chest and crushed her heart.  
  
Then you lashed out with a leg and kicked her over.  
  
She fell into the pit.  
  
Her body, eyes still glowing green sank into the mire of blood and offal, and soon vanished.  
  
The air fell still, the world went silent, all the thralls snapped their heads to look at the pit.  
  
You felt feathers and claws madly brushing against your entire body and whirling through the air, you knew the lesser ones had to feel it too.  
  
The world was **_Green._  
**  
From the bottom of the pit, Barbed Wire exploded upwards and outwards filling the pool. The flesh and blood began to writhe and bubble and thrash about, you saw many legged things squirming in the filth…  
  
You Laughed.  
  
The Thralls Laughed.  
  
The Queen Laughed through you! Her joy and glee sending shivers down your spine and warmth to your slit.  
  
You were already dripping~  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
It had been a few hours since the success at the pit.  
  
Things were all going according to plan, Sherrel had confirmed the completion of several of the "Projects" Mistress had requested, and Chris had finished the first batch order.  
  
The Queen had her Army, The Army had its Arms…  
  
You had yourself a location, a target...  
  
It was time to begin the downfall of an Empire!  
  
 _You just couldn't wait to get started!~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	17. Eviscerate 2

Music, raucous and heavy pounded through the building. It rattled the walls and rattled your bones as it mixed mixed with howls and growls and screams of joy and pain alike.  
  
This place was a monument to combat, to the glory and strength of the white race!  
  
Of course, it was also a place where fortunes could be made.  
  
Which was the big reason why you were here.  
  
You are Brent Lockhart, a proud member of the Empire 88.  
  
Right now, you also had a couple of hundred bucks riding on the actions of the one of the dogs in the ring below you.  
  
You watched carefully as the two beasts, vicious and snarling, circled one another, the one you were betting on was a big powerful looking doberman, the other was some undefinable, if vicious looking, mutt.  
  
Vicious looking the mutt may have been, but nothing could make up for its impurity of blood.  
  
You were going to win so much off of it losing!  
  
Well you were thinking that anyways, but you were actually silent with the rest of the crowd, watching with bated breath as the tension ramped up.  
  
The two dogs continued circling one another, staring down their opponent, waiting patiently for even the most minute sign of weakness…  
  
Two predators eyeing each other up, to see which one would become the others meal.  
  
One of them must have spotted something, because the two of them explode into motion, pouncing at each other to land in a flurry of claws and teeth, the chorus of growls and snarls and pained yelps fills the building, the crowd begins to egg the fight on, encouraging their favorite.  
  
Then the worst happens, the filthy fucking mutt gets it jaws on your pick's neck and rips its fucking throat out.  
  
All of sudden you’re down near a thousand dollars.  
  
The crowd goes wild at the conclusion, hoots of victory mixing with yells of frustration and defeat.  
  
You just slump in your seat and sigh in despair.  
  
You had needed that money dammit! How could a filthy mutt like that beat the product of such excellent breeding? It just didn’t make sense!  
  
You needed a drink.  
  
So you get up from your spot in the makeshift stands, even as the winning dog is taken away, and the losing dog is thrown into the kennels to feed it’s brothers. They were gonna be moving on to human pit fights soon, and there was no point betting on those. One of the capes (probably Hookwolf) always won after all, so the odds were too low to recoup what you’d lost here.  
  
You jostle and push your way through laughing crowds, these fights always end up also being a bit of a party, so everyone was drunk and in a good mood. Thankfully, the fighters themselves hadn’t got wound up on adrenaline yet, so the festivities weren’t too crazy right now.  
  
Which meant the coolers for drinks were mostly open except for….  
  
Woah.  
  
You’d been in a bad mood before but the sight of _that ass_ had perked you right back up!  
  
And then the girl had stood back up!  
  
She was… fucking perfect! Long silky blonde hair, a beautiful face, bright green eyes, big old tits that topped a curvy hourglass figure.  
  
Best of all there was no one else around.  
  
You check your breath, you slick back your hair, you psyche yourself up with the ol’ finger guns.  
  
Alright! Time for you to bust out your best lines, no woman could resist those!  
  
You sidle on up to the vision of beauty before you, and you smoothly, confidently, say…  
  
“Hey _pretty lady_ , The name’s Brent Lockhart, But you can call me The Wizard, because my hands are _magic!”_  
  
 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
  
 _Meanwhile, in another place entirely:_  
  
 _A clawed hand meets a grinning face… even if the grin seems… smaller, than usual._  
  
 ** _“I’m going to sound him with three feet of barbed wire~”_  
**  
 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
  
You perk up as the girl laughs happily at your pick up line!  
  
“Cute, Well _Wizard,_ My name is Susan, Susan Voight. You want to go somewhere more… private? I think we could have _a lot_ of fun together!~”  
  
Yes, Score! The night may have had a bad start! But it’s all coming up Lockhart now!  
  
So you lead Susan towards a small corner of the building, the two of you would still be able to see all the action in the ring, and in the stands, but they wouldn’t be able to see what the two of you would be getting up too~  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
On the roof above Brent’s head, space began to warp and twist, and a hulking shadowy figure appeared.  
  
You and your Partner soon returned to Corporeality on top of the building.  
  
You were Missy Biron! Vista! Parliamentarian Nine-Two-four! Great and Formidable Co-minister of Special Retrievals!  
  
And you had a job to do!  
  
“Well this is where The Queen wants us to be! So it’s time to start the fun!”  
  
You say, then you blush and stammer when Shadow Wire promptly begins to unsheathe its “Wire” at the sound of the word “Fun”  
  
“No! No! Not that kind of fun! The kind of fun that’s also work! My work to be specific! Your part comes later! Now hurry up and p-put that away! T-That kind of fun is for after we win! You big horn-dog!!”  
  
You hurriedly spit out the words, flustered at the sight of the massive tool your partner was packing.  
  
Even when the barbs weren’t fully out, (Because having them out for fun in the real world, would kind of ruin your ability to do things) It was still a… _formidable sight~_  
  
Shadow Wire lets out a sad warbling groan as it once more sheathes itself, neck drooping and and it six eyes pointed at the ground in sadness.  
  
Awwwww, you just couldn’t let your friend and teammate be all sad like that... (Especially since The Queen had been nice enough to grant your request of putting Sophia back inside it!)  
  
“I know it sucks big girl! but tell you what! If you do a good job and the queen is pleased with us I’ll... “ You look back and forth, making sure no one can hear the sheer _Lewdness_ of what your about to say.  
  
You quickly confirm that no one is around before continuing  
  
“If you do a good job and The Queen is pleased with us…”  
  
You stand up on your tippy-toes to whisper in one of your girlfriend's six ears.  
  
“ _I’ll get down on my hands and knees~, then I’ll bark like a dog~”_  
  
You tell her in a whisper, your voice growing breathy and your thighs growing damp at the thoughts going through your head…  
  
“ _And I’ll let you shove that big thing of yours into my tight~ little~ butt~ for as long~ and as hard~ as you want~”_  
  
Shadow Wire perks right up at that, one particular set of eyes flashing between Happy Greens and Browns.  
  
Your Big Girl stands at attention, all eleven something feet of her! Four arms fold themselves under her massive motherly barbed breasts, and now your girlfriend is ready and eager to wait it out, to do her job to the best of her abilities!  
  
This was gonna be fun!  
  
Probably not as fun as what would come after!  
  
But still fun!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Things were getting hot and heavy now!  
  
As soon as you’d gotten to your little spot, Susan had shoved you up against the wall, and shoved her tongue down your throat.  
  
You, of course, had reciprocated, and reached a hand down to grip that righteous booty! You were the guy here, you had to assert your dominance!  
  
The make-out session continued for a good thirty seconds before Susan broke away from you, the both of you were panting with desire!  
  
Man were you lucky or what!  
  
“Hey Brent… Do you want something to take with you after tonight?”  
  
Susan asks coyly, fiddling with the hem of her shirt…  
  
You think you know where this is going!  
  
You take out your phone.  
  
“Smart boy! Now Make sure you film it! Wouldn’t want to forget the show right?’  
  
You nod your head as Susan stood up, putting the fighting pit and the rest of building below the both of you at her back, you weren’t paying that much attention, there were just two nobodies brawling down there, nothing spectacular.  
  
“You filming this Mr. _Wizard?”_ Susan asks you, as one of her hands goes to lift her shirt.  
  
“You bet Girl! Work that body for me!”  
  
She complies, as a good woman should, and you just about catch a glimpse of luscious titflesh.  
  
You hear an electric crackle and suddenly your body locks up with a jerk of _pain_!  
  
You try to shout, or flail, but you can’t move a muscle.  
  
In Susan’s other hand, the one you hadn’t been looking at in favor of looking at the one lifting her shirt... Is some sort science fiction gun, A fucking _tinkertech_ gun! You had seen the handle earlier poking out of a pocket, but people always came to these things packing ever since Hell-hound showed up in the bay!  
  
Susan drops her shirt, and leans towards you, bright, no, _glowing,_ green eyes becoming your world.  
  
You… you might be in trouble here.  
  
Susan begins to speak, and you can feel her cherry scented breath hit your face in soft puffs.  
  
“Good _boy_ ~” She _purrs_ out.  
  
“Now you just keeping being a good little man for Mistress Susan, and _keep filming!_ You wouldn’t want anyone to not be able to see the show that's coming up! _Would you~?_ ”  
  
She laughs at that, hard and cruel, but beautiful all the same.  
  
“Oh Well! Not like you have a choice in the matter _Mr Wizard…_ After all! _”_ She begins, waving her gun in your face.  
  
“Thanks to this little beauty, kindly donated from a _friend_ of mine, your gonna be stuck in that position, catching all the action for the next few hours! See you later Brent! Oh and don’t worry! I’ll be back to test if your hands are _actually_ magic later! Tata for now!”  
  
She says smugly, giving you a final jaunty wave as she walks off.  
  
You wanted to scream and shout at the little bitch, wanted to fucking slap her smug fucking face silly and put her in her fucking place! How dare she do this to you! Fucking worthless cunt!  
  
But you couldn’t do any of that.  
  
You couldn’t move or say anything at all.  
  
All you could do is sit there, arm outstretched, phone in hand, and film the events below.  
  
You’d figure out what “show” Susan had been talking about soon enough.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Your eyes narrow as you perk up and you see something in the distance.  
  
The Queen had been kind enough to “Upgrade” you a bit, make you a bit more dangerous in a fight, the razor blades fangs that replaced your old teeth, (Now you could eat all the sweets you want without worrying about cavities!), The hooked talons that replaced your fingers and toes, and your new eyes!  
  
Of course, they looked a bit different, black in place of white, and a permanently glowing green Iris, but they worked way better than your old ones, Super night vision, Ultraviolet vision, infrared vision, Super far seeing! You could even zoom in on things from way away!  
  
This massively upgraded vision of yours is why you could see the large shapes moving towards you from several blocks away.  
  
Familiar shapes.  
  
You turn to Shadow Wire, your voice serious.  
  
“Hey Big Girl, We have company, the bad kind! I need you to go and…” Shadow Wire was about to get up and prepare to properly “welcome” the unexpected visitor but then...  
  
A beak nips at your ear and you hear the sounds of talons scratching at metal.  
  
“Wait, no. Never mind that Wire! Queen wants me to let her in! Says she can do something fun with her if we can nab her! Just stay here!”  
  
Shadow wire emits a grumpy, gurgling “Huff” of dissatisfaction and begins to restlessly pace about the roof the two of you were waiting on.  
  
Probably best to appease your girlfriend right now.  
  
Good thing you see what you’ve been waiting for only a few blocks away in _another_ direction.  
  
“Hey I know it’s boring up here, and that my big Beautiful Beast is meant to hunt and stalk and capture or kill! But Charlotte and the others are almost here now! It’ll be your turn soon! And you know I’ll make sure none of them can run away from you! Just be patient Sophi! We can’t screw this up by going too early or The Queen will _punish~_ us! You don’t want to go back just yet do you?!”  
  
Shadow Wire lets out a scared, yet unsure moan.  
  
“Exactly! And neither do I! So we just need to wait a little bit longer! And then we can have fun, okay!”  
  
Wire's long flexible neck moves up and down, moving fast enough to create loud whip crack like noises as your girlfriend and partner eagerly nods her assent.  
  
“Yeah! That's my girl, and remember~ If you do well… _You get to use my ass to make be bark like your bitch for as long as you want~”_  
  
Shadow Wire Lets out an eager rumble at that, and settles back into her spot.  
  
Her spot right above the arena in the building below.  
  
You nod to yourself, then you sit back down and begin to pass the time by alternating between watching the hulking shapes moving towards you from one direction, and the boxy bristling shapes of Sherrel’s “Gifts” to the parliament coming down another route.  
  
It wouldn't be much longer now.  
  
The Show was about to begin.  
  
With all of Brockton Bay as its audience!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	18. Eviscerate 3

The machine rumbled along the roads and streets of Brockton Bay as it took you and your charges where you needed to go.  
  
The outside observer may think at first that the merry caravan moving through the roads were just a bunch of Trucks, you know, the kind of trucks meant to haul massive amounts of cargo long distances.  
  
They might change their tune when they saw the cruel barbs in the metal, the iridescence of the material that made it up. Or maybe it would be the tanks treads or the front clearly designed for ramming and shoving aside large objects that first made people realize something was off.  
  
But what would really change their mind were the gun emplacements!  
  
Who would have thought that collaboration between two tinkers could produce such perfect wonders?  
  
Of course, if you had anything to say about it, the caravan’s cargo was just as magnificent!  
  
You Are Charlotte, Minister of Expansion, and you have been given the task of Leading the charge.  
  
Of course you needed your soldiers for that, and what soldiers they were!  
  
Large, hulking, figures of Rusty Razor Wire, Iridescent insect chitin, and rotting flesh! Human and animal features fused and welded together into uneven mishmashes. Claws and Teeth and sharp Spines all replaced with cruel hooked Blades.  
  
They came in all shapes and sizes, some crawling on many legs like insects, some slithering on tails made of many tendrils of slimy flesh and lengths of barbed wire coiled together, others still crouched on all fours like beasts or standing like humans! From their jaws and their claws dripped foul reddish black fluids that sizzled and hissed when they hit the ground.  
  
These Engines of Agony would be the backbone of your Queen’s Glorious Army!  
  
Of course they weren’t the only sort of soldiers involved in this.  
  
While the Engines were universal throughout your little caravan of Tinker Vehicles, several were also full to bursting with Regular Members of the parliament, both lesser thralls, and not so lesser ones.  
  
The Engines needed only their bodies as their weapons, but You and your fellow parliamentarians were armed, Long knives and otherworldly pistols and rifles meant to paralyze and subdue could be found amongst all of your number.  
Afterall, Your Queen would need to evaluate each of your victims to decide which ones to keep, which to hollow out, and which to _play with_ and _recycle._  
  
She couldn’t do that if they died before they fell under her sway!  
  
Those last thoughts had you briefly drifting off into fantasy for a moment… all those captured bodies, ripe to be toyed with, to be _abused~_  
  
Ooooh! You couldn’t wait!  
  
You are taken out of your reverie by a vibration in your pocket.  
  
Huh, a message… probably important then.  
  
You pull your phone, a lovely combination of the old pink and some newly adding glowing green decals giving it some color and personal flair, and open it up.  
  
 _Unexpected Guests arriving, The Queen wants them along with the other shinies, says she can have “Fun” with them, You’ll know them when you see them!_  
  
 _Good Luck and See you Soon!_  
  
 _XOXOXO_  
  
 _V_  
 **  
**  
Huh… that… might change things, if this “Unexpected Guest” was up their with the “Shinies” as the queen so cheerfully called targets of high value, then that meant it was probably a cape… but the use of the word “Them” made it a bit more complicated…  
  
Adding multiple more capes on top of the expected Fivesome of Hookwolf, Storm Tiger, Cricket, Victor, and Othala… this was already going to be difficult… but if you had to deal with even more…  
  
Well it was a good thing Sherrel had the “Big Guns” installed on these things. Hookwolf alone mandated at least one of the Wagons have one, but with a bunch of unknowns around having multiples could only be a good thing.  
  
Coming to a conclusion, and deciding that you could handle whatever came your way, you sent Missy a reply.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 _Got it! Thanks for the heads up, Telling the other’s now. Still a few blocks out._  
  
 _See you soon! XOXOXO <3_  
  
 _Char._  
  
“Alright so… Susan’s Been informed, She’s almost done with her part of the plan, Charlotte knows, she’s still a few blocks out… That should be everyone who needs to be told. Our Guests are…”  
  
You stand up from your rooftop perch and look out over the city zooming in and focusing on one thing in particular, spying the fast moving shapes you had seen before.  
  
They were… a minute or two away at their current speed?  
  
“Yeah they are pretty close! Time for me to get started!”  
  
With a flex of mental muscles space around the building begins to warp, the view of the city is bent and distorted as the fabric of the universe is molded like a playdough by you, Missy the Great!  
  
Your goal here was to let things in, but let nothing out, at the same time, you need to fold space in on itself to make both sides connect to each other, and expand the space inside the building a bit.  
  
No one would be allowed to escape. You would not let them leave.  
  
Until it was done.  
  
Behind you in her own perch Shadow wire perked up, she knew what you starting up meant, that soon it would be her turn! To Hunt and Maim and Terrorize to her heart’s content in the Queen’s name!  
  
Honestly you liked to do that too. Really, The Parliament was waaaaayyyyyyyy more fun than the wards had been!  
  
So many things to… _experience!_  
  
So many people to do!  
  
For you and your Big Beautiful Beast? _There wasn’t any better deal~_  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
You were Susan Voight, Parliamentarian Number four-eight-two.  
  
Since your induction into the parliament, and you having been dubbed “fun” by the Queen of Owls Herself, You had been charged with the infiltration and espionage of your former affiliation.  
  
The Empire 88.  
  
Yes, you were ashamed to admit that before the queen had forced your eyes open, you had been a proud member of that particular group.  
  
Just a normal, Red blooded, Christian, White girl.  
  
With Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes.  
  
Honestly, if you had continued as you were, you probably would have been used by some nazi piece of shit to pump out a ton of children who would be raised to believe in the same stupid crap, and be poorly treated because there wasn’t enough for all of them.  
  
All so the “White Master Race” could “Outbreed the Minorities” or some dumb shit like that.  
  
You would have been spitting out garbage from the bible despite half the book saying that what the E88 was doing was evil, and the other half being outdated garbage that was in no way relevant to modern life.  
  
Thankfully The Queen had intervened.  
  
She showed you that you could find beauty in every color of skin… and in what was beneath the skin! While you still loved a good hard dick, the queen had expanded your horizons, showing you the sorts of pleasure that a woman could give.  
  
The Queen had shown you how to take pleasure from pain, both your own and others! She had shown you how to laugh at Tragedy!  
  
In the course of a few nights The Queen had torn down a lifetime of indoctrination, and hundreds of years of religious dogma.  
  
God didn’t save the Queen.  
  
And now, God would not be able to save anybody **_from the Queen._  
**  
Your old god, had been a wretched, tyrannical thing, dictating every aspect of life. But you had a new god now! One that had Only three Commandments!  
  
  


  * _To me you must submit, Comply and Invite me inside of yourself!_


  * _Love your Brother’s and Sisters in my shackles as if they were yourself!_


  * _To others? Do as you will!_



  
**  
**  
Honestly? It was liberating, to know that no one cared, that it didn’t matter, that there was no one judging you from on high, that you could do what you like!  
  
In the end it had been an easy choice to join the parliament. To convert to a new faith.  
  
To find a new god.  
  
Oh sure plenty of people would probably disagree. But they were wrong!  
  
Your God Conquered Death and Shaped Life! She dwelled within the hearts and souls of all who followed her, she listened and she cared, and showed mercy even to those who most deserved her terrible wrath! She was above death and ruled a domain that existed beyond life!  
  
What else could you call such a being, but a God?  
  
Well perhaps you could also call her a devil.  
  
But if she was a devil? Then you were happy to be damned.  
  
Either way, God or Devil or something else.  
  
The Queen of Owl’s was still _your_ Queen, and you would do as she bid of you!  
  
Which was why you were here… at this… quaint little celebration.  
  
You had been tasked with a few things.  
  
First, of course, had been to verify that the appropriate “Shinies” as your queen had called them were in fact at this particular event.  
  
The capes, Hookwolf, Stormtiger, Cricket, Victor, And Othala.  
  
You had had to call off the operation once before, due to one or more of them being a no show.  
  
Thankfully you hadn’t had to do that again.  
  
Then once the first task had been successfully completed, you were to place the camera’s and ensure at least one phone would be filming the coming festivities.  
  
You had finished placing the tiny Camera’s ages ago, And with Mr. Lockhart’s, you’d be charitable and call it “novel”, attempt to seduce you. You had been able to get a phone pointed the right way as well.  
  
Now as the Vehicles, and an unknown third guest, as the youngest minister had informed you, were growing near.  
  
It was time to complete the third task.  
  
Neutralize “Shiny Number One” and secret her away for ease of retrieval.  
  
You were gonna stun and drag off Othala.  
  
Now you’d think it would be more prudent to sucker punch hookwolf before the festivities got started.  
  
You might even be right!  
  
If it weren’t for the facts that.  
  


  1. If you failed to take hookwolf down with the first shot, you were going to have a very large, very sharp, problem.
  2. In the long run the wild card of Othala giving random attendees of the fight club super powers would probably be just as big an issue as Hookwolf himself, let alone her giving _Victor_ or one of the other capes additional super powers.



  
And so, you were here in the “Infirmary” for this little building, really it was just a room with a nice couch and some drinks for Othala while she gave some of the more wounded fighters regeneration.  
  
Rumor had it that Othala was from the _Herren Clan,_ you knew a bit about them, They were White trash, arranged marriages, real old school, treated their women like garbage.  
  
Also white supremacists in alliance with the E88.  
  
Honestly you wouldn’t even feel bad for what you were about to do, you were doing Othala a favor!  
  
That was why you smiled when you saw the text on your phone.  
  
 _30 seconds till first arrivals._  
  
 _V._  
  
With no fanfare you promptly got up and locked the door to the room.  
  
“Hey! What are you!”  
  
Othala tried to protest, but she wasn’t able to get much out after your pistol had done its work.  
  
So, Othala could only sit there unable to move or speak, but still totally aware.  
  
You walk up to her, and cup her chin, you lock eyes with her panicking orbs.  
  
“Poor thing” you say, pityingly.  
  
“So blind, seeing the world through such a narrow view… I was like you once!” You continue.  
  
“But don’t worry! She opened my eyes! And soon she’ll open yours!”  
  
You stand back up, and cup one of your ears as if you were straining to hear something.  
  
You heard the deep howls, the sound of huge feet pounding against concrete, something big smashing through a wall. Angry Curses and screams of panic or confusion.  
  
It appeared that Hellhound had joined the party.  
  
In the distance, you heard the rumble of machines nearing the building.  
  
And soon so would your family!  
  
You turned back towards Othala, staring at her for a moment.  
  
Oh, you just couldn’t resist!  
  
You gave her a peck on those cute little lips of hers, then slowly you leaned forward to whisper in her ear.  
  
 _“Welcome to The Parliament~”  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	19. Eviscerate 4: Kaboom

You are Brent Lockhart.  
  
And you are _freaking the fuck out!_  
  
You’ve been stuck here for something like ten minutes, unable to move, all because of that _bitch_ Susan.  
  
Then Hellhound had fucking shown up, Her monster dogs running wild, people screaming, and being tossed about like ragdolls! Hook Wolf had hooked out, Storm tiger was flinging air-blasts everywhere, bullets were flying every which way!  
  
 _And you still couldn’t fucking move!_  
  
You couldn’t even make yourself put the phone down.  
  
You were really regretting a lot of your life choices at this point.  
  
You swear, if you survived tonight you would never use “The Wizard” line ever again!  
  
Not that your survival was very likely, being unable to even try to move as bullets went flying and giant dogs and a metal monster rampaged throughout the building.  
  
You reflexively try to squeal in terror as a stray bullet whizzes by your head, but you can’t even do that.  
  
If you survive you promise you’ll call your mom more often!  
  
Unfortunately for you, there aren’t any telepath's around to hear your plea’s.  
  
With a loud “BANG” and the sound of crumbling mortar a hole appears in one of the walls of the floor below, what look’s like the back of some sort of Cargo Truck.  
  
If both the starting point and destination for said cargo was located in hell.  
  
Strange glowing gun emplacements unfolded from the sides and back of the truck before opening fire with bolts of strange crackling iridescence.  
  
Every one they hit comes to a screeching halt as their entire body locks up.  
  
Just like you had been.  
  
At least a dozen good men and women of the empire fall down stock still before Stormtiger directs a massive blast of condensed air at the guns and truck they’re mounted on.  
The gun’s otherworldly glow dies down and the electric crackle of their firing begins to fade  
  
The Hell truck’s back hatch begins to open.  
  
Then everything got so much worse.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
You laugh as you lead the charge out of the truck, The Engines of Agony following behind, rotting barbed limbs, and cruel claws skittering and scraping against metal and concrete. Eager to see the enemies of the queen bleed!  
  
Gun’s , but the horde of wire and insect chitin rushes out ahead, bullet’s either sparking off their glistening hides or blowing useless holes in flesh that’s already dead.  
  
Behind you, more of the caravan wagon’s arrives, your fellow Parliamentarian’s stream out and pour into the building, using the hole’s already existing or smashing open windows with their bare hands, unbothered by the shards the glass that cut and jab at their arms and bodies as they crawl through.  
  
A metallic monster that could only be Hookwolf turns towards you and away from the giant monster dogs that could only belong to Hellhound.  
  
Before he can do anything though, a massive shadowy form plummets _through_ the ceiling, and suddenly Shadow-Wire Is amongst him and Hellhound’s beasts.  
  
The older of the Queen’s two hunting hounds lets out a loud gurgling shriek of a roar, shaking the remaining windows and walls of the building.  
  
Then from its massive multi sided mouth, Shadow Wire hocks up a large ball of reddish black fluid at Hookwolf!  
  
The Nazi murder machine is an experienced fighter no doubt, and so he, despite not even knowing the nature of the projectile and only having just started to process the new arrivals, manages to dodge most of it.  
  
But a few drops hit the edge of his metallic form, and rust immediately begins to spread from where they land.  
  
You vaguely hear a cute giggle as several Nazi’s attempt to escape through the hole your entrance had left, only to find themselves right back where they started.  
  
One of the runners suddenly has the entire front of his head vanish, great ragged wounds marking the edges of what used to be a face… Liking something with razor blades for teeth had bitten the entire thing off.  
  
Waves of Screeching rotting monsters pour into the building and the surrounding area, hunting their trapped prey, parliamentarian’s laugh as they are stabbed or shot, and return the favor in kind.  
  
You issue a few orders before you join the fray yourself!  
  
“Try not to kill too many of them guys, The queen prefer’s warm bodies not cold ones! Also someone needs to track down Susan’s camera-man! Make sure he isn’t harmed! The Queen demands this first conquest be immortalized!”  
  
A resounding cry of “FOR THE QUEEN!” echoes from every parliamentarian’s throat, and even from a few of the engines that still have something resembling functioning vocal chords.  
  
You’d have to accept that as good enough.  
  
You had other things to do after all!  
  
Which is why your running towards the fight with the biggest threats,  
  
You’ll have to leave Hookwolf to Shadow Wire, but without her dog’s Hellhound's just a normal girl!  
  
Now you could have just whipped out your own Paralysis Pistol and tried to take her out without too much trouble, but where was the fun in that?  
  
That’s why you also brought a crowbar!  
  
Getting close to your target, still distracted by the Nazi Blender and Shadow Wire, you take a running leap, and grab onto to of the bony spines littering the monster dogs hides.  
  
Specifically the one Hellhound is riding on.  
  
To her credit, she notices pretty quickly and with an angry “Fuck Off!” she promptly kicks you in the face.  
  
Then she does it a couple more times, you spit teeth and blood and feel nose crunch, but you don’t let go, you instead climb on with her.  
  
Oh these are fun to ride!~ Especially while your still hurting~  
Hellhound’s a lucky girl~  
  
But no matter how lucky she is it’s not gonna stop you from completing the mission the queen gave you!  
  
Laughing through the blood in your mouth, you swing your crowbar and catch her in the arm.  
  
Even with the roar of battle all around you, you can still hear that lovely _crunch of breaking bone!~_  
  
Hellhound snarls, and you keep laughing.  
  
You hit her other arm, and you hear that one break too!~  
  
Oh this is so much fun!  
  
“Feels great doesn’t it! The pain I mean! Isn’t it wonderful~”  
  
you cheerfully ask your opponent, You’re overwhelmed with joy and want to share it with someone soon to be your sister!  
  
She Snarls again, the sound noticeably more pained.  
  
Then she slams her head into your own while screaming “Brutus! Up!”  
  
Dazed and confused from the blow to the head, you think your skull may have cracked a bit from that, you feel the monster dog underneath you rise up on two legs, and both you and Hellhound are sent falling off.  
  
You both hit the floor, but Hellhound actually jumped off the monster dog instead of just falling and so she landed further from you.  
  
You yell.  
  
“Brothers! Sisters! She’s on the ground! Bring her Down! The Queen wants her alive!”  
  
The closest of your fellow parliamentarians rush towards your target Paralysis guns out and ready to fire, some of them taking gun shot wounds or stabs as a result of rushing away from still going fight.  
  
You’re pretty confident that you’ve done what the queen asked of you, you’ve secured a parahuman, Hellhound has two broken arms, and her dogs aren’t going to reach her before your family can.  
  
Turns out that right before the others reached her, she would manage to squeeze in the last words of your “Argument” though.  
  
“Brutus! Kill her!”  
  
A hulking shadow looms over you.  
  
You try to move but massive clawed paw smashes into your side and knocks you off your feet, you feel ribs cracking!  
  
Before you can even hit the ground again massive jaws close around your torso, you feel more ribs shatter, you pelvis cracks, you something fluid is in your lungs and something is burning inside your stomach.  
  
Then Brutus Begins to _Shake._  
  
Your body is flung about like a ragdoll, your brain rattles around inside your skull, the bones in your legs and one remaining human arm break from whipping around to fast, muscles tear apart.  
  
The pain is horrific! The pain is wonderful!~  
  
Finally, to a combination of relief and dismay the dog lets go.  
  
Your body battered, broken, and limp, is flung into a bunch of metal drums. Some of them break open on impact and cover you in some nasty smelling liquid.  
  
This place used to be a warehouse, you idly note, the drums must’ve been left over from those days.  
  
You shake yourself out of the daze of pain you were in. it doesn’t really help, but it helps you focus, you still have one working arm and paralysis pistol!  
  
You can still help even while down like this!  
  
You use the barbed metallo-chitinous arm your Mistress gave you to draw your gun and take aim at one of the still standing Nazi mooks.  
  
You only notice too late the cracks running through your gun, smashed up on impact as it had been.  
  
You had never noticed the “Warning: Contents Flammable” that had been hidden under the rust covering the drums you had slammed into and broken open.  
  
There is a spark.  
  
Then everything is fire.  
  
Then everything is **_PAIN!_  
**  
For the first time since you joined parliament, your screams contained only agony.  
  
 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
**  
You sat on your perch, feeling pretty happy and humming a little tune to yourself.  
  
Blood surrounded your mouth, running down your chin. Still more blood dripped from your hands and feet.  
  
You brought a foot back to kick your “Chair” which happened to just be the stacked, paralyzed, cut up but still living bodies of Victor and Cricket, plus about a dozen empire goons.  
  
Stormtiger was being mobbed up on by a bunch of the Engines of Agony Charlotte had brought, while the… more human looking, parliamentarians scurried about trying to get shots in and frantically trying to dodge those blasts and explosions of condensed air.  
  
You might want to intervene with that soon.  
  
Hellhound was a down… at a cost.  
  
You give a quick little salute, and a mental request for the kindness of the queen to be shown to the fallen Charlotte.  
  
Could the Queen do anything for burns?  
  
Not that it really mattered, since Charlotte was still burning and all.  
  
You had a lower ranking, weak looking, parliamentarian searching for a fire extinguisher or a bunch of water or something to put those flames out.  
  
But you kind of doubted you’d find anything.  
  
Well it’s not like she was gone if her body _did_ die, she would still be with the queen and all that! So, it wasn’t anything to cry over. Just sort of a shame you wouldn’t be able to see her in the waking world anymore.  
  
Hey, “fun” with other girls… (And seeing if other girls could take Shadow wire’s dick all in one go.) had quickly become a hobby of your since you had joined the parliament! So it was a shame when a good “friend” like Charlotte got stuck in The Owl’s Roost.  
  
Also she was nice to talk to, an excellent listener!  
  
You could sort your feelings out on that later.  
  
Anyways, Hellhound had been captured, so had two of her dogs, one more was still running rampant within your bubble of warped space… but you had faith that your siblings would bring it down soon enough.  
  
You couldn’t just separate a girl from her dogs after all! You weren’t monsters!  
  
Well… no. Actually you were monster’s, every single one of you!  
  
But you still weren’t going to separate a girl from her loving companions and what were possibly her only friends up until now.  
  
Focus Missy!  
  
Okay Victor and Cricket were both down thanks to you, Charlotte brought down Hellhound, the other parliamentarians brought down two of her dogs.  
  
Storm tiger was… Still up, gotta hand it too him, he’s pretty good at fighting.  
  
He wouldn’t be once you shredded his tendons.  
  
Speaking of…  
  
You flex your will and lazily swipe a clawed hand through the air, swinging at nothing in particular.  
  
Below you, Stormtiger’s legs begin to bleed profusely and he falls flat on his face.  
  
Parliamentarians promptly mob him, paralysis guns flaring with iridescent light, while the Engines of Agony hold him down.  
  
Well that was Storm-Tiger dealt with.  
  
That meant you had to E88 capes left starting with...  
  
A Gurgling Shrieking roar and the sound of metal grinding against concrete rang out.  
  
Ah yes, Hookwolf, who was currently being dealt with by Shadow-Wire.  
  
Was there any way you could help with that?  
  
The regular paralysis weapons just didn’t have the “oomph” to get through his armor, and your claws and teeth were _really_ sharp, but you were pretty sure they wouldn’t be able to go through several feet of layered blades.  
  
Well you could do something at least.  
  
You bent space, and whispered.  
  
“Wire! You need to get him out of the building if you can’t bring him down! The big guns should take care of it!”  
  
Man space bending was an amazingly useful super-power.  
  
Shadow-Wire however, just let out a warbling groan before charging Hookwolf again.  
  
Awwww she was worried~  
  
She shouldn’t be!  
  
“Don’t worry big girl! You’ve already done plenty to earn your _reward~_ tonight! Keeping the big bad wolf away from all the Squishier parliamentarians for as long as you have! Just for that effort… _You can put me in a collar and leash later~”_  
  
You take the determined roar, and the partly successful attempt to ram Hookwolf through a wall, as a sign that she had heard you.  
  
That was in the hands of the Pain Wagon drivers now.  
  
Sherrel really didn’t have a very good naming sense… It was better than her Ex’s but only just.  
  
But The Queen had loved the name, so it stuck.  
  
Well if it made the Queen happy then you would just deal, it wasn’t that important.  
  
Now who was the last…  
  
Oh yeah Susan Was supposed to deal with Othala before the party even started properly… she was probably still holed up with her somewhere come to think of it.  
  
Well most of the capes are down, the mooks are pretty much gone… she’s probably not gonna get a much better chance than this to drag Othala to one of the retrieval wagons.  
  
You’d best get these guys you were sitting on into one of those as well.  
  
You pull out a phone, and make a call.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“Ohhhhhhhh! If only the paralysis guns allowed you to make noise! I bet your squeals would be _magnifique!~_ right now, Othala! You really are quite beautiful!”  
  
Your hand comes down to crack against The Neo-Nazi’s bare ass again, it was already bright red, and even somewhat bruised, but you wanted to see if you could get it an even deeper shade of red!  
  
Othala, of course, said nothing, oh she certainly _felt_ everything you had been doing to her over the last few minutes, if the tears running down her face, or the fluids running down her thighs meant anything.  
  
Also the parliament had _thoroughly_ tested the paralysis guns beforehand to make sure those immobilized by them could still feel things.  
 **  
**  
But Othala couldn’t move, and couldn’t speak couldn’t show any sign of what she felt.  
  
Couldn’t protest as she had been stripped of everything but her mask, couldn’t complain as you pinched and slapped those breasts of hers, or when you shoved your fingers into her, at the time dry, cunt. Or even when you bent her over your knee to spank that perky teenaged ass of hers!  
  
She could only silently take it.  
  
You were gonna give Chris a _very_ good time as a thank you for making the Paralysis guns! This sense of absolute domination of a victim was great!  
  
Unfortunately the sound of your phone ringing had interrupted your fun time.  
  
But business before pleasure and all…  
  
You pull out your phone and just see “V” as the caller ID.  
  
“Susan here, what’ve you got for me Missy?”  
  
You ask your sister in the Queen's Shackles.  
  
The reply is quick, although not unfriendly.  
  
 _“Hey Susan! Listen Girl, i know you’re probably enjoying being in a locked room alone with Othala, but all the capes but Hookwolf are down, the paralyzed mooks are being dragged into the wagons as we speak, and I don’t know how much longer that building is gonna be standing with all the holes we’ve put in it…. Also it’s probably gonna be on fire pretty soon since no one found anything to put out Charlotte with. You should probably grab Othala and get to one of the wagons… now.”_  
  
You take heed of her words and get up, hefting Othala up onto your shoulder, her bare, bright red ass shown off for all to see.  
  
“I hear you girl! Heading out! Wait.. what was that about Charlotte and fire?” You ask, suddenly worried for your fellow parliamentarian.  
  
“Yeah, Charlotte got covered in a bunch of flammable shit that had been left here from back when it was still a warehouse. She was already pretty messed up by one of Hellhound’s dogs. So, I guess she just didn’t notice the damage to her gun, one minute she’s just laying there aiming at some mook, and the next she’s exploded into a ball of fire! I tried to track down a fire extinguisher or something to put her out, but nothing turned up. It sucks for her, but we both know we’ll see her again, and hey! She did manage to take down Hellhound before it happened! So I’m sure The Queen rolled out the red carpet for her!”  
  
Damn, you liked Charlotte, she was such a sweet girl, always willing to listen to your problems, always a kind word for her fellow parliamentarians… also she did this _amazing_ thing with her tongue…  
  
Hopefully Missy was right and she got a warrior’s welcome when she woke up in The Roost!  
  
“Damn, I’m sad to hear that… But we can talk about this later, I’m gonna just take Othala before the building becomes anymore dangerous, gotta finish the job first!”  
  
Yeah, you need to finish the job. You’ve left the room at least…  
  
Wow… Missy was not kidding about the building likely burning down… that was _a lot_ fire.  
  
You hear Missy answer you over the phone as you carefully evade the flames and make your way out of the building.  
  
“Yeah… I’ll talk to you… wait what is… oh no… shit!”  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“Hey Susan? Gonna need to call you back, get the retrieval wagon’s up and running, tell the driver’s to punch it, go west into the docks. You’ll hopefully avoid their notice that way, leave the engines and a few parliamentarians here, we’re gonna need the guns, Make sure the Pain Wagon Driver’s stick around too, I don’t care if your stuffing the shinies into the retrieval wagons like Sardines, but we need all the wagons that have “The Big Guns” mounted on them to stay here!”  
  
You hurriedly tell Susan what she needs to do, you hear a few worried.  
  
“Missy! What’s going on! What did you see!”  
  
You ignore that and turn off your phone, then you stare out into the distance.  
  
A floating mass of concrete carrying three figures is just barely visible, but it’s getting closer, _fast_.  
  
Rune. Crusader. Krieg.  
  
Fuck!  
  
One of the nazi’s must have gotten off a phone call or something, without it getting too badly garbled by the spacebending you were doing.  
  
You take a deep breath.  
  
…  
…  
…  
  
And let go.  
  
There was nothing to be done about it, you would just have to roll with it and try to take them down.  
  
A loud groan and the sound of countless blades buzzing through the air.  
  
You’d forgotten Hookwolf was still active too!  
  
This could be bad.  
  
You’d just have to deal with it and hope The Queen would send in Reinforcements.  
  
Or else you might be joining Charlotte by the end of this.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
 _You grudgingly force your eyes open._  
  
 _What happened?_  
  
 _The last thing you remember…. A dog, jaws, being shaken about…_  
  
 _FIRE_  
  
 _You recoil at even the memory of the new foreign pain that fire brought, something you had never felt before, something you had no experience with._  
  
 _You had almost forgotten what it was like to feel pain without being familiar with the sensation, without pleasure accompanying it…_  
  
 _You shiver, but all the same you rise to your knees._  
  
 _You weren’t shocked by the rusted bloody ground, you weren’t surprised to see the barbed mountains in the distance, or the great flocks and swarms of strange hybrids between insects and avians._  
  
 _You knew where you were._  
  
 ** _“Welcome home! My sweet Charlotte!~”_  
**  
 _She sat in front of you, on a rusty bloody throne of barbed wire and razor blades and insect shells, of rotting flesh and yellowed bone, putrid red and black sludge rolling down its surface._  
  
 _But your Queen sat on the monstrosity of a throne, completely unphased as if the barbs and blades weren’t even there._  
  
 _She grinned at you._  
  
 _The Owl leaned forward, madness in her grin, and… anticipation?_  
  
 _"M-My Queen.. What happened? The attack? Did we win?" You ask nervously._  
  
 _The owl laughed, throwing her head back and raising her arms to the sky._  
  
 _The sound brought joy to your heart and warmth your nethers._  
  
 ** _“Oh my sweet, sweet Charlotte, ever the dutiful one aren’t you?”_  
**  
 _The Owl shook her head with fond exasperation._  
  
 ** _“I have plenty of things to tell you! Some good… Some bad! I’ve even got a choice for you to make!”_  
**  
 _The Queen of Owls leaned forward again until her face was right up against yours._  
  
 _Her eyes were wide and glowed with an unbearably bright green gleam, madness and anticipation danced within those eldritch orbs._  
  
 _Her grin stretched out, ear to ear, something that belonged more on a cartoonish parody of a shark rather than an owl._  
  
 _Each and every fang glistened with silver metal and dried blood._  
  
 _You could hear screams and pleasured moans slipping out between her teeth._  
  
 _The queen spoke, and the screams and moans became a deafening chorus of pleasure and pain, ecstasy and agony, that accompanied her words, yet did not drown them out._  
  
 ** _“So! My Sweet Charlotte~ Let’s talk! Shall we?~”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	20. Eviscerate 5: Death Phoenix Rising

You… You needed to do something.  
  
The Empire Reinforcements were too close now, the retrieval wagons had already left thankfully, the captives already gathered safely in the parliament’s grasp.  
  
But there was still one target left.  
  
Shadow Wire didn’t need anyone interrupting that fight.  
  
You warp space.  
  
Then you’re there, amongst them on their platform, your claws already poised to tear out Crusader’s throat.  
  
The world _rocks_ and you are sent flying off the platform with a kick to the stomach.  
  
 _Fucking Krieg!_  
  
You bend space to cut your fall down to nothing, and promptly get back up off the concrete.  
  
Then you’re promptly forced to leap to the side as something heavy slams into the ground next to you with enough force to crater the concrete.  
  
You take a moment to get a look at what had almost hit you.  
  
It was just a ball of metal, about the size of a basket ball… a ball of metal with Rune’s symbol on it.  
  
You warp away from where you were, just before three more identical metal orbs smash into the ground.  
  
All four projectiles float out of their respective crater’s and begin to encircle the descending Nazi platform, floating around menacingly, ready to attack anything that got too close to their master.  
  
Behind you the flames rise higher as the fire that had taken Charlotte begins to devour the old warehouse in earnest.  
  
It casts dancing shadows across the battlefield.  
  
Krieg speaks.  
  
“Rune, I assume you can deal with this… Pest, while I and Crusader lend Hookwolf a hand.”  
  
Rune smirks as she says.  
  
“No problem!”  
  
“Good, good, then I’ll leave you to it.”  
  
Krieg finishes before he and Crusader hop off the concrete platform and depart.  
  
You attempt to warp space to attack them from behind, rip out their tendons probably, should immobilize them, make it easy to _get a taste._  
  
But you’re interrupted and forced to pull back as a flying ball of metal intercepts you.  
  
Fucking _Rune_!  
  
Shadow Wire was having trouble with just Hookwolf, she couldn’t hold out against three capes at once!  
  
You would need to end this quickly.  
  
You smile, this would be _fun~_  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
 _“Motherfucking Tinkers!”_  
  
You are Hookwolf.  
  
And you are _extremely_ annoyed.  
  
There they all were pounding back a few drinks, having a good scrap, having a few laughs.  
  
Then that fucking _bitch_ Hellhound shows up again, once more on her “Save the Dog’s” crusade… They're just fucking dogs! She has dogs fight all the time! Where does she get off telling you to stop?  
  
But it would have been fine if it ended with Hellhound, you all would have ran her off like you normally did.  
  
But no!  
  
These fucking Green eyed Freaks had to show up with all their Bio-tinker bullshit monsters and stun guns… and you were pretty sure the teleporting kid with the claws was a mind controlled Vista, you recognized that power, how could you not?  
  
Now you were stuck fighting some goddamn horror show made of corpses and barbed wire, and you were pretty sure Shadow Stalker was supposed to be in there somewhere, the power looked right.  
  
Whoever, whatever it was, it was fucking pissing you off.  
  
It was strong enough to dent and break your metal if it got a few good hits in, and that fucking rusting shit it spat up at you just made worse.  
  
But you were no stripling! You were Hookwolf! You knew how to fight, how to adapt.  
  
Case in point.  
  
You swipe a large claw made of blades at the _thing_ in front of you.  
  
Of course, it immediately phases through it, to move…  
  
You lash out with your clubbed tail as the freak re-solidifies behind you and smash it aside, caving in a near by dumpster as it falls flat on its ass.  
  
You slowly approach when it doesn’t immediately come charging back out and.  
  
Motherfucker!  
  
You take a hit from that rusting crud, the spines on your back and one of your front leg’s immediately begin to rust and starts to crumble, forcing you to lose your balance.  
  
The fucking shadow monster thing rushes out and rams into you, flipping you up onto your back, the freak climbs up on top of you, and it's fucking tail immediately rises up behind it, the razor blade tip dripping that goddamn rusting crud.  
  
It’s about to drive the tip of its tail through your relatively unarmored underside, and open up a way to your core in the process...  
  
But then a dumpster rams into it and sends it flying away, familiar ghostly figures flying after it.  
  
You quickly flex your power to reorient your body, old rusted metal being recycled and made new again as you flip back up onto newly grown legs.  
  
“Need some help?’  
  
That poncy fuck Krieg spoke up from his position just in front of you, Crusader right beside him.  
  
Oh good, the cavalry had arrived.  
  
Time to end this.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
You were Rune, also known As Tammi Herren.  
  
And you were having a _blast_.  
  
This freaky kid was giving you a hell of time trying to get a hit in, teleporting is useful for dodging like that.  
  
Well… you think it’s teleporting, she seems to have to move a little bit to make it work.  
  
At least taking a single step.  
  
The power set sounded kind of familiar to you, but you couldn’t quite pin down why.  
  
In all honesty you decide it doesn’t really matter, and promptly send one of your “Bludgers” (You liked to read, sue you!) at the pipsqueak once more.  
  
Aaaaaannndddddddd she dodges again.  
  
This was getting kind of annoying.  
  
You promptly send your platform rocketing through the air as the other girl pops up on it again, her claws raised to undoubtedly do something nasty to you, the sudden motion causes the green eyed kid to stumble and fall off your platform.  
  
And she just appears on the ground unharmed again.  
  
Damn.  
  
Come on Tammi! You need to think of a way to put an end to this…  
  
And then it hits you.  
  
You bring your platform low, buzzing over the concrete as fast as you can, at the same time too of your bludger fall back towards you, another racing towards your opponent.  
  
Of course she nimbly dodges to the side with that annoying power of hers… but the attempt to dodge the second bludger that had been behind the first is much less graceful.  
In fact it sends her sprawling ass over teakettle only to skid across the concrete and land on her belly!  
  
Your platform promptly flies up next to her.  
  
You send bludger to smash her leg, and it does! A loud cacophony of cracks and snaps filling the night air.  
  
No escape now!  
  
Too bad she didn’t scream… freaky bitch barely made a sound the entire time.  
  
Oh well! Doesn’t matter now!  
  
You look down on your foe, and smirk, raising two of your bludgers high above her, preparing to smash her head into so much paste!  
  
Time to end this!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Final’fucking’ly!  
  
It had taken you ages, but with Krieg and Crusader’s help, you had finally managed to pin this fucking freaky thing down!  
  
You were on top of it, Krieg's power pushing it down, and the spears of Crusaders ghosts nailing its myriad limbs to the floor.  
  
You had a single massive claw raised high, prepared to smash this stupid things head… heads? You were going to smash this fucking things faces in!  
  
Oh it thrashed and struggled even now, but with Krieg's power, your weight, and crusader's ghosts all pinning it down, it just wasn’t strong enough to overcome everything going against it.  
  
All six of its eyes flashed green and brown as it growled and gurgled and groaned, but it wouldn’t get away! You were gonna kill it!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
 ** _“So! My Sweet Charlotte~ Let’s talk! Shall we?~”_** _Your Queen said to you cheerily._  
  
 _Cowed by the presence of your liege, you could only nod your assent._  
  
 _The Queen began to pace back and forth as she spoke, arms moving about wildly as if to physically fling off the words._  
  
 _Your Queen was always..._ ** _animated_** _when she moved, rapid arm gestures and tips and tilts of the head, eyes and mouth widening and thinning and moving about, her whole body twisting and contorting to accentuate her words and feelings._  
  
 _But it really was more than just that. The Queen's movement's were the strangest mix of uncannily fluid and unnaturally jerky, at one moment her movements were sinuous and smooth like a snake or some boneless sea creature, at another moment she was jerking and spasming into place like a glitching computer animation or someone being electrocuted._  
  
 _It gave the effect of an octopus trying to move about but occasionally being jerked around on puppet strings._  
  
 _It was… oddly beautiful really._  
  
 _It could be hard to listen to her words over focusing on her movements sometimes, but you had too._  
  
 ** _“First… The Good News! You did it Charlotte, Because of your efforts Hellhound and her dogs were brought in and will soon be under my tender mercies! Also most of the other capes were brought in just fine! You’ve all done spectacularly tonight! Really just a bang up job!”_  
**  
 _Your Queen abruptly spun in place to face you and clap her hands, a one woman audience giving a round of applause._  
  
 _You hear a raucous cacophony of hoots and cheers and screams in the distance._  
  
 _You look downward bashfully at your Queen’s praise, warmth rushing to your face and your whole body tingling._  
  
 _“It was… It was nothing my queen, it was just what had to be done!”_  
  
 _The Queen chuckled, amused, before she started speaking again._  
  
 ** _“Oh don’t be like that just yet, you still haven’t heard the bad news after all!”_  
**  
 _You gulp, suddenly worried about what your mistress is going to say._  
  
 ** _“I guess i’ll start with the big picture first! You see, while most of the Shiny shiny parahumans you all were supposed to get me went down as planned. Hookwolf turned out to be just a little tougher than expected! So tough, in fact, that he managed to hold out against Shadow-Wire until reinforcements from the empire could make their way over to that old building… Missy and Shadow Wire are in a bit of trouble now!”_  
**  
 _You stare at The Queen, whose still grinning even as she said such ill tidings._  
  
 _You feel something fall away from your mind, the essence of the queen pulling back through the door that existed in your memories and imaginings._  
  
 _For the first time in a long time, you were just Charlotte._  
  
 _Part of you felt empty and lost._  
  
 _Another part of you wanted to vomit, to shudder in revulsion and pain and horror at the things you had done and the things that had **been done** to you._  
  
 _That part was far smaller than you thought it would be._  
  
 _Another part of you was still worried for those you had stood beside for the past few weeks, and angry at the grinning care free monster, able to talk about their impending deaths with a smile, as if nothing was wrong!_  
  
 _You spoke._  
  
 _“H-How Could you keep smiling when… when….”_  
  
 _The girl you had ignored just laughed, and cut you off._  
  
 ** _“Uhuhuh!~ Please save all questions until after I’m done!”_  
**  
 _The Owl waggled a finger at you chidingly, then continued speaking._  
  
 ** _“Now onto the stuff that affects you more… personally~ I’m going to be blunt, your physical body is a burnt out husk, a useless blackened wreck that wouldn’t be able to move or speak or feel anything at all~, I’m pretty sure the brain damage is way beyond conventional repair too… In short you’re pretty much dead! That means you’re stuck here with me!”_  
**  
 _You collapse to your knees, unsure what to feel about that revelation, at being stuck here with this beautiful, awful, grinning, devil._  
  
 _The one who had hurt you more than you could have thought was even possible, the girl who twisted and perverted everything that was good and wholesome about the ties between people._  
  
 _The one who had shown you pleasures and sensations you had never imagined, who had kindly talked with you and pulled you up when you talked yourself down. The one who gave you a place to belong, and friends to rely on that would never leave you._  
  
 _The girl you could have helped, but never mustered up the courage to even try._  
  
 _The Owl seemed to ignore your inner thoughts and turmoil, to keep on speaking._  
  
 ** _“But what if I told you that it didn’t have to stay that way?”_  
**  
 _You look up, tears in your eyes, at The Owl._  
  
 _“W-What?”_  
  
 ** _What if I told you that you had two choices right now. First you could turn it in, cut the cord, lay back and die! Then you could stay here with me and live a life of ultimate pleasure, and not even that much pain in comparison, you’ve done a lot for me in a relatively short time after all! Hey, if you really wanted too… I would even let you go.”_  
**  
 _For the first time you had ever heard, the owl sounded hesitant at those last words, sad even, the unshakable cheer and confidence gone._  
  
 _“Let… Let me go?”_  
  
 ** _“Yeah… I’d let you go, to whatever fate it is people get when they die… Assuming they aren’t me.”_  
**  
 _The Queen of Owl’s ever present grin… vanishes, becoming a small frown._  
  
 _Through the shadowy down, you swear you see pale skin, studded with barbed wire and shredded to raggedy tatters that hung from her bones. The impossible mouth-beak was replaced with a human mouth with lips just a little too wide, maddened bright green eyes become sad, dull, milky green orbs that have long since run out of tears, but the tracks they left across her ruined face remain all the same._  
  
 ** _“I’ve been thinking about somethings over the past few days, watching you all in the parliament, I need to talk about them… But… “_  
**  
 _Then The Owl is back in full form, eyes blaring with madness and her impossible grin sprawling across her face again._  
  
 ** _“But that can wait! You still have another option! You could go back!”_**  
  
 _At those four words a pillar of flame roars into existence next to the both of you._  
  
 ** _“You could go back! I could give you the strength to help your friends and save the day! Doesn’t that sound great?”_  
**  
 _You take her words in, a chance to save Missy, to save Shadow Wire? The strength you needed to do that?_  
  
 _“ Of course I Acce…”_  
  
 _You are abruptly cut off by the queen._  
  
 ** _“I’m going to warn you though… it comes with a cost! That pain you experienced? That burning terrible pain, that you can't even put words too? You will be able to make it your strength… at the cost of making it part of you. If you accept this offer of mine... You will burn eternal. Think about it carefully! You can walk away, you can leave, if Missy and Shadow Wire die they’ll just end up here with me! I may even give them a similar offer. And by taking that much of me into you to help you manage it… You’ll bind yourself to me more thoroughly than ever before. You will never be able to be alone in your mind again, not like you are now, if you go back, if you take this offer.”_  
**  
 _That horrible pain… to feel that forever…. To feel the flames that had murdered her, burning away at her eternally?_  
  
 _For a moment you wanted to refuse, for a moment you wanted to just ask her to let you go, to let you die and leave this terrible place behind._  
  
 _But your mind flashes back to the previous moments, the vision of the sad, angry, tortured girl who still existed somewhere inside the monster called the Queen of Owl’s._  
  
 _And you had a horrible realization._  
  
 _“You… You’ve done something like this before…”_  
  
 _The Queen’s grin shrinks once more, becoming something small and sad…_  
  
 _ **“Do you know what it’s like? To suffer, to feel the insects eat your insides as barbed wire scrapes your flesh off your bones? To feel your blood mix with rotten sludge and quickly start to rot itself, to feel your organs liquefy as you decompose? Do you know what it’s like, to watch, as your killers get away with it all, without even a slap on the wrist… through their own eyes? To see the people who should have done something, instead just sweep the mess under the rug and then praise those who tortured you? To slowly watch the world forget about you and for nothing to change at all, like you might as well never have been born?... I do, I got to suffer all of that, stuck here behind the locker door, in people's memories and imaginings of my own death. They didn’t even have to been there themselves, They just had to have heard enough about it, and there imagination would create a new locker for me to be spread out across… IT WAS ENOUGH TO DRIVE ME MAD! IT WASN’T FAIR! WHAT HAD I DONE TO DESERVE THIS, THIS DAMNATION?!”**_  
  
 _The Queen suddenly begins to shout and scream, a great rage overtaking her, Her cries shake the world itself. In the distance a mountain of barbed wire falls over, a tidal wave of red sludge rippling outwards._  
  
 _She lets out a deep rattling breath and slumps over._  
  
 _You stare at her, in terror, in shock... but mostly importantly, in deep, deep sadness._  
  
 ** _“Then something happened, something that changed everything, and I decided that if I had to suffer for no reason, then it was only fair that everyone else does too!~ To answer your question… Yes!~ Yes I have done something like this before!..."_**  
  
 ** _...  
...  
..._**  
  
 _The Queen slouches forward, letting out a deep rattling sigh, rotting blood bubbles up from a shredded mouth and over scabbed insect eaten lips and drips down onto the ground below._  
  
 _She continues slowly... tiredly._  
  
 ** _"But there will be plenty of time for talking later... Forgive me, but it’s kind of a pain stretching out time like this, so would you hurry and make your decision?”_  
**  
 _You stare, and you think._  
  
 _This creature had hurt you, she had hurt you terribly, had twisted you up, and abused you for her own ends… but she had also given you purpose beyond what you had before, given you a sense of belonging, friends, a new family even…_  
  
 _And she had been hurting all the while._  
  
 _You think back to a time that was so very long ago now, and you remember, you had seen it, you had been there, you could’ve have told someone, you could have intervened… Anyone there could have…_  
  
 _But none of you did._  
  
 _While the three had had the biggest part in things, in a way each and everyone of you who could have done something but chose not to… were responsible for all of this. You all had created this place, this nightmarish hellscape of blood and filth and rust, and you had all helped to create this grinning feathered devil who ruled over it._  
  
 _The Queen of the Pit._  
  
 _The Owl in the Roost._  
  
 _The Girl who had once been called Taylor._  
  
 _You think some more, on many things, and then you turn to stare at the pillar of flame._  
  
 _“My Queen... I’m going back.”_  
  
 _The queen just sighs…_  
  
 ** _“I understand... eternal suffering isn’t… Wait? What?! You’re actually going to do it? I thought for sure you would rather leave…”_  
**  
 _The Queen,_ ** _Your_** _Queen looks shocked, lost, confused._  
  
 _Your Queen should never look that way, she looked best with that monstrous grin and those maddened eye’s, that coy, flowing and jerking dance going all the while, her voice should be full of confidence and mocking cheer and twisted glee._  
  
 _So you smile, and you tell her!_  
  
 _“My Queen! Send me Back! Make the flames part of me, and make me part of you! Give me the strength to save those who’ve worked beside me for so long. Don’t worry about the cost! I’ll bear any burden, endure any pain… For You, My Queen, and for everyone in the Parliament!”_  
  
 _The Queen looks stunned for just a moment more._  
  
 _And then her eyes burn even brighter than the flames that devoured you, her grin widens impossibly, taking up most of her face, you hear a chorus of moans and screams echoing through the putrid air._  
  
 ** _“HA! If you’re sure! I’m warning you though, This is going to HURT, and it will never, ever, stop!~ Now Go make some Nazi’s scream for me my sweet, sweet Charlotte!~”_  
**  
 _And then your queen is behind you, she roughly grabs you by the back of the head, and throws you into the fire._  
  
 _It hurts, its hurts terribly… but you're ready for it this time!_  
  
 _The flame takes a bit longer this time to blot out all other sensations and sense’s, and so over the crackling of boiling fat and melting skin you are able to hear a faint whisper in a familiar female voice._  
  
 _“Thank you, Charlotte.”_  
  
 _Then You Burn._  
  
 _And You Burn._  
  
 _And You Burn._  
  
 ** _Then Everything Burns._  
  
 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
**  
The building is burning fully now, the flames roaring and tearing great gashes in the darkness of the night. Smoke towers up into the sky and blocks out the moon.  
  
Wood cracks and breaks, metal warps and deforms, old furniture is eaten whole, upholstery turned into so much ash, plastic cages, long since emptied of their canine inhabitants, melt down into hissing, bubbling goo.  
  
But then inside the building, near the fiercely burning remains of old metal drums…  
  
Something moves.  
  
For a moment, the flames seems to grow beyond anything seen before, towering across the night sky, a hellish inferno that begins to melt even the metal, leftover bullets have their powder cook and explode.  
  
Then the flames begin to pull inward, crawling back across what they had once conquered, leaving only scorched and blackened ash and ruin in their wake.  
  
They gather around the melted drums, condensing into a tight orb, a chrysalis, a hellish womb to birth a hellish creature. Brighter and brighter the ball of fire grows, until it becomes blinding to look upon, the heat given off by it melting through the concrete foundation of the building and turning the dirt below into molten glass.  
  
The flames pack themselves inward one last time. Then... Stillness.  
  
They change color.  
  
The darkness of the night turns **_Green._  
**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The teleporting girl can’t move, she’s flat on her belly, you’ve broken one of her legs, she won’t be able to do a thing before you bludgers bash her brains in!  
  
You smirk down at her, preparing to finish the fight.  
  
The World _Shakes,_ All you can see is _Green,_ you can hear something screaming through the air at incredible speeds as you fall off your platform, reflexively you pull your marked objects towards yourself, to protect you from whatever is causing this.  
  
As the light fades you see a small shape crawling out of the corner of your eye, pointing something at you.  
  
You hear an electric crackle, and you’re suddenly unable to dodge as a clawed fist smashes across your face.  
  
You hear someone speaking and occasionally erupting into fit's of manic giggles.…  
  
“Hmmm, Big girl does like them Small and tight… and I do like watching girl’s scream during the first time, I’ll bet it even better if they aren’t part of the parliament yet! Yes, Wire will get _two rewards tonight~.”_  
  
The world goes dark.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Alright, enough fucking around! This fucking freaky thing dies now!  
  
You start to bring you bladed claws down and…  
  
The world _Explodes._  
  
You’re blinded by Green light, and you feel yourself tumbling through the air. You hear a chorus of screams and… moans? As your bladed body skids across and cuts into the asphalt.  
  
You shake your head, and blink the light out from your eyes.  
  
The world comes back into focus, something must of exploded in the building to put out there fire… shame though, you liked that building.  
  
You hear a Shrieking Roar, and something being ripped from concrete.  
  
Fuuuuuuck, you didn’t get to finish the freak off…  
  
You turn to Krieg And Crusader, looking to see if they're alright, and if they’re ready to keep going.  
  
Your eyes fall upon them both  
Crusader is rolling on the ground desperately trying to extinguish green flames that are spreading over his body, screaming all the while.  
  
Krieg however is the worst off.  
  
Lit by flickering green lights, you see Krieg on the ground, gasping and grasping at the air.  
  
His guts had been torn out.  
  
Eviscerated.  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
Standing before Hookwolf, Suspended above Krieg’s mutilated and gutted form, hung, Like a Deathly Phoenix, or a Tormented Angel, hung something horrible, and something beautiful.  
  
It’s skin was a dark metallic grey-black ashy and shiny all at once, cracked and with veins of hellish burning green light running through it in places.  
  
Across its abdomen was a shimmering iridescent corset, like a glimmering insect shell formed into the shape of rib bones and bristling with barbs, tightening the figures waist, accentuating the breasts above. The Breasts themselves were of significant heft, but not overly large. Both of them were barely covered in spiraling barbed iridescent metal. coiling around each mound to tantalizingly leave just small sections of flesh visible. A symbol, like a glowing green eye, Served to cover each nipple.  
  
Ashy, metallic, yet perfect and untarnished grey skin wrapped around each wide hip, and thick powerful thighs, burning green seams in its skin serving to highlight the contours of the figures muscles.  
  
It’s feet ended in five cruelly hooked claws, and an additional talon jutting out the back of its heel.  
  
It’s arms, much like it's legs, were powerful yet unmistakably female, Poisonous burning green lines tracing the definition of the bicep’s and the triceps, just like with its feet, four cruelly hooked claws adorned its fingers, and another smaller claw adorned it’s thumbs.  
  
One of those killer’s hands held Krieg’s bloody liver.  
  
From the base of its back, emerged a tapering tail, flexing and waving around with ease. It was seemingly made of lengthened spinal cords and coil’s of razor wire, The entire length of the thing was spiked with large razor blades and the massive bladed tip leaked a hissing and sizzling black fluid that ate into the concrete where it landed.  
  
The creature's face was… beautiful, from what Hookwolf could see of it anyway. Perfect blue-black colored lips contrasted against lighter ashen grey skin, and what could be seen of its nose was straight and perfect.  
  
Over most of its upper face, a black metal helm or mask of some sort hung, taking a slanted, harsh, sharp shape, a twisted, jagged, metallic parody of the beak of some great bird of prey. Then the mask formed upwards above the hairline, into two great black horns, both curving slightly inward and laced with veins of glowing green.  
  
She had bright burning green eyes, and from the iris, veins of glowing green spread across a black void where there should have been white. Creating an image similar to a lava field, the molten glowing rock still visible through the cracks in the cooled surface.  
  
Out from behind the metallic mask, grows a long tangle of burning barbed wire, taking the place of hair. Thick cruel coils like demented dreadlocks or braids burn with green flames, each one reaching down to the figure's middle back.  
  
From said back burst the blackened, barbed, and skeletal frame of immense wings, the gaps filled in with roiling green and black flames. Replacing the normal crackle of fire were pleasured moans and tortured screams, and within the fire itself one could see strange human figures writhing, whether in pleasure or pain no one could say, or they might glimpse horrific visions of young women burning alive or being locked away somewhere dark and filthy and bristling with blades…  
  
Hookwolf, hardened as he was, could not bring himself to do anymore than stare at this… radiant figure. This Murderous Angel of Misery with wings of Hell-Fire burning bright and tearing apart the night sky.  
  
The Angel Smiled, and brought the hand holding the liver to her mouth.  
  
Leaning her head back, she opened her jaw impossibly wide, like a snake. Angry, hungry, tendrils of toxic green fire immediately reached up and out of the pit and curled around far, far too many razor sharp fangs, a barbed tongue reached out of the hellish maw and wrapped around Krieg’s liver, fat and tissue sizzling and blackening where barbed metal touched the still bleeding organ.  
  
Only to suddenly yank the fresh bloody offal into the burning maw, that then closed with the sound of a bear trap snapping shut around some unfortunate creature’s leg.  
  
She chewed for a moment, then swallowed the entire thing whole.  
  
Then she gave a mind-bendingly wide grin again, and gifted her wolfish observer with a jaunty wave.  
  
It was the sight of a piece of his comrade in arms being _eaten_ that finally snapped Hookwolf out of his trance, Fresh blades beginning to buzz and whir through the night air.  
  
Unfortunately for Hookwolf, he had forgotten something.  
  
An immense shadowy blob crashes into Hookwolf, before reforming partially inside of his armor.  
  
Armor that immediately begins to rust and crumble away.  
  
Nearby a vehicle that looked like it belonged to Hell’s delivery service, unfolded a massive gun from its roof, the barrel glowing with otherworldly light.  
  
Hookwolf snarled and tried to scream in fury through the rusted armor surrounding him, holding him in place.  
  
But he was cut off by an immense burst of otherworldly light, and, well not a crackle, but more a thunderclap.  
  
He didn’t have to worry about speaking through his armor anymore, it had receded, leaving only squishy human flesh behind.  
  
But unfortunately he still couldn’t speak as an immense barbed figure with three faces and four arms loomed over him.  
  
Strands of something hard and cold and covered in sharp barbs began to grow over him, binding his arms and legs.  
  
And then Hookwolf knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	21. Aftermath 1

You blearily began to open your eyes… What had happened? You’d been about to… You’d been about to crush that teleporting girl that had been annoying you and then...  
  
 _Green, and hot and you were falling, and something crackles, then lights out._  
  
You bolt upward with a shout… a shout that is quickly aborted by a tight pressure on your neck.  
  
You reach your hands up, and find a thick contraption of leather and metal around your neck.  
  
A fucking collar! Someone had put you in a _fucking collar!_  
  
You snarl and shout in anger for a moment, before you finally realize something else.  
  
Your mask is gone.  
  
 _They put you in a collar_ ** _and_** _unmasked you!_  
  
“You fucker’s! I’ll rip your dicks off and shove them up your women’s ass! You fucking cowardly pricks!”  
  
You scream, to whoever might be listening, your previous tirade looking like nothing at all in comparison.  
  
Your angry rant continues on for… you don’t even know how long, before you finally recollect yourself and calm down enough to try and figure a way out of this situation.  
  
You are in a dark room, the floor is made of rough concrete. As it turns out the collar around your neck is linked to a length of thick, somewhat rusty metal chain… Which, doesn’t actually explain why you choked when you tried to bolt upwards, it was way too long to have done that with just the little distance you had moved then.  
  
The chain itself leads to the concrete wall behind you, vanishing into it… that however might explain, there must be something behind the wall that can control how much chain is allowed into the room...  
  
There seems to be a spot light over your area, cutting through the darkness of the room to illuminate you and just little of the ground around you.  
  
In the distance, through the murky blackness you see another spotlight illuminating a distant location, far beyond your reach.  
  
It was illuminating a rusty metal door and the surrounding wall.  
  
Above the door there was a message.  
  
 _“Welcome to the Game Room! Let’s play! Winner gets to Leave! Loser pays a penalty!”_  
  
What! A game?! A game for her to go free? What was this? Some stupid shit by Uber and Leet… on second thought those two wouldn’t have the balls to pull something like this.  
  
Still! You weren’t playing some stupid fucking game for whoever had captured you’s amusement. You were Rune! You were a member of the Empire 88, No one just fucked with you and got away with it!  
  
You immediately raised your hands to scribe your symbol on the wall behind you! Lets see the chain hold you then!  
  
Just as you’re about to lay hands on concrete….  
  
Something crackles out from your neck, and your body jerks and spasms in pain!  
  
After… you don’t even know how long, the current cuts out, and you fall to the floor, gasping and panting, faint aftershocks still causing the occasional twitch of your limbs.  
  
After you pull yourself together, you hear the sound of another spotlight switching on, Unveiling another section of concrete wall in front of you.  
  
Another _fucking Message!_  
  
 _Today’s game is: Hit the Target!_  
  
 _Rules:_  
  
  


  * _Hit your opponent before you run out of ammunition, and you win!_


  * _Your opponent will enter through the door! Winner leaves through the door!_


  * _You can only use your power on the provided ammunition, and once you’ve thrown a piece of ammunition you have to let it go! Anything else is Cheating! 8)_


  * _Cheater’s Get_ ** _Punished_** _!_


  * _You get three sets of ammunition! If you run out before you hit your opponent, then you lose!_


  * _Once your opponent has entered the room, they cannot leave the Target space while the game is on!_


  * _Your opponent is allowed to avoid taking a hit through any means available to them, except for leaving the Target space!!_


  * _If your opponent leaves the Target space before the game is over, or gets hit... then they lose!_


  * _Winner Decides the loser’s penalty!_


  * _Have fun!~_



  
  
After you have finished reading, your rage building all the while, you’re interrupted by the sound of yet another spotlight coming to life, and the rumbling of machinery behind the walls.  
  
Your chain lengthens just enough to allow you to move over to the section of floor marked “ _Ammunition.”_  
  
It’s a pile of Glass balls.  
  
You growl!  
  
“Fine! I’ll play your damn game! Just fucking give me my target already! Let’s get this over with!”  
  
A string of spotlights come to life Illuminating the space between you and the door.  
  
Marked out on the floor is a box labelled “Target Space.”  
  
It’s fucking tiny! You’d have, like what? Three maybe four feet to maneuver around in that thing? No one could dodge you for very long in that small a space!  
  
You smirk.  
  
You had this in the Bag!  
  
Then the door opens and you see a familiar face walk through.  
  
It’s the teleporter girl!  
  
Looks like you got to beat her senseless again!  
  
The small girl entered the target space, looking panicked, nervous.  
  
Ha! Little bitch was either remembering the beat-down you gave her last time, or knew she couldn’t win!  
  
If she was smart it was probably both!  
  
A voice, like one of those stereotypical game show hosts or sports commentators crackled across the room.  
  
 _“The Game is About to begin in!”  
“3!”_  
  
“You are one unlucky bitch you know that right.” you tell your “Opponent” with a vicious sneer.  
  
 _“2!”  
_  
The other girl says nothing, still nervous looking, and you give a little grin.  
  
 _“1!”_  
  
You mark one of the spheres, and line up a shot.  
  
 _“Go!”_  
  
You let fly with your ball of glass at the other girl, whom, as expected nimbly dodges, the ball shattering into pieces against the wall behind her.  
  
This happens again and again, you let loose with a projectile, and your opponent nimbly dodges, sometimes by the skin of her teeth.  
  
Glass shards glimmer and sparkle in the spotlight.  
  
You are down to only two balls left, the desperation of your situation beginning to set in, when the thought hits you.  
  
The rules didn’t say you had to throw them one at a time… did they?  
  
You mark one glass sphere, then, gingerly, waiting for the shock, you reach out to mark the other.  
  
Nothing happens, no crackling, no burning pain.  
  
You give a vicious little smile.  
  
“Let’s see you dodge this!” you proclaim proudly.  
  
You launch both of them at the target box one to either side, if your opponent dodged one then she’d either be forced out of the box, or into the other ball!  
  
You are going to win, and then you’re going to see if these people are honest to their word or not!  
  
If not? Then, shock’s be damned, murder charges be damned, you’re bringing the building down on them!  
  
Your bullet’s speed across the room, eating the distance between you and the target box at a blistering pace, you feel the stirrings of triumph in your breast...  
  
Then, impossibly, the bitch somehow manages to perfectly thread the _fucking_ needle! She squeezes right between both of your “Bullets” and they proceed to shatter on the wall behind her!  
  
Fuck!  
  
An annoying musical track plays out from the intercoms, that obviously have to exist somewhere in the dark corner’s of the room, anyone would know, its that stereotypical “Failure” music from old cartoons and stuff like that.  
  
It pisses you off!  
  
You are about to start screaming and cursing the, nervously smiling, other girl out. When you remember that you still have two more sets of ammunition.  
  
You calm down.  
  
The room goes completely dark, and for a moment, all you can see is the bright green glowing eyes of the other girl, piercing through the dark.  
  
Just when you begin to get angry again, and start thinking you’ve been lied to, the lights come back on again.  
  
Your ammunition is refilled, this time with…  
  
Are those fucking porcelain vases? The really fancy kind? Why are they giving you those as ammunition?  
  
Your mental questions are cut off by the announcer’s voice cutting through the air.  
  
 _“IIIIT’S TIIIIIMEEEEEEEE FOOOORRRRR ROUND TWOOOOOOO! ARE ALL THE PLAYERS READY? IN 3! 2! 1!.... GOOOOO!”_  
  
So, it started again.  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Your cheeks were flushed red.  
  
Rage (and just a little bit of panic) filled your mind!  
  
Why couldn’t you hit this bitch!  
  
You had tried everything! You used multiple projectiles at once! You adjusted their paths mid-flight! You had them come in at odd angles!  
  
But somehow! Each and Every **_Single. Fucking. Time!_  
**  
The other girl just barely managed to squeeze through it all while remaining in her allotted space.  
  
Finely painted porcelain pieces joined glittering glass shards on the ground behind your opponent.  
  
Your ammunition was empty again.  
  
The Goddamn Musical number played again, the last notes being stretched out and made more annoying for it!  
  
The other girl, if anything, just seemed even more scared of you the angrier you got.  
  
The lights went out.  
  
You saw nothing but bright green eyes in the dark.  
  
The lights come back on.  
  
Your ammunition this time is…  
  
Water balloons?  
  
An absolutely massive pile of water balloons, way more projectiles than you had been given on the last two rounds.  
  
The announcer’s voice cuts in again.  
  
 _“IT’S THE FINAL ROUND! WHO WILL WIN! THE BAD BITCH HERSELF? RUNE OF THE E88!? OR WILL IT BE HER BEAUTIFUL SPUNKY AND GENERALLY LOVABLE LITTLE CHALLENGER!? WE’LL SEE NOW!_  
  
 _IN!”_  
  
 _“3!”_  
  
This was it… your final chance. You had one shot, but that damn girl had dodged everything you had tried so far!  
  
 _“2!”_  
  
You had to win! You just had too!  
  
But how?  
  
 _“1!”_  
  
Standing in front of the towering pile of liquid filled balloons, you have an Epiphany.  
  
  
 _“GOOOOOOOO!”_  
  
Despite the franticness of the announcer’s voice, you take your time. Carefully going through and marking _each and every_ balloon with your symbol, imbuing all of them with your power.  
  
Out of the corner of your eye, you notice the other girl grow more and more worried looking as you go.  
  
Finally, after what felt like half an hour, you stand back, what must have been dozens or even hundreds of balloons floating behind you.  
  
You smile in triumph, and launch them.  
  
Some continue straight forward, while others curve around the side of and behind the target space, several float above.  
  
The gap between each balloon is so small that a human being could never possibly fit through them, every direction is blocked either by balloons or concrete.  
  
Your opponent could not escape, you had won this!  
  
It is only after you send barrage forward that you notice the change.  
  
The nervousness of the girl suddenly vanishes, her worried frown suddenly turns into cute childish grin, her eyes are full of a maddened gleam.  
  
It is in that split second that you notice the razor blade teeth of the other girl, the unnatural green eyes with inky voids where there should be white. The cruel hooked claws that tips her fingers and toes.  
  
Your eyes do not understand what happens next.  
  
The world _warps_ , space _twists,_ reality _screams._  
  
Every single balloon hits the wall behind the other girl.  
  
Immediately you notice the smell. It reeks! Like rotten eggs and sour milk, like old blood and dead bodies, like rotten fish and filthy ocean water, an after thought of something hot, like chili pepper’s, burn’s at your nose and throat, and brings tears to your eyes even as you gag and wretch at the noxious odor of… whatever the fuck was in the those water balloons.  
  
Thick, viscous, and chunky rivulets of red and black liquid, slides down the walls where they landed.  
  
The other girl is completely pristine, and seemingly unaffected by the awful reek that fills the room.  
  
You are out of ammo…  
  
You lost.  
  
The Announcer’s voice crackles through the room, high and twisted and shrieking, glitching and malfunctioning as it goes. That damn musical number blares in your ears, it’s warped and shrill and stretched out and it’s grating at something in your mind!  
  
 ** _“AN-AN-AN-AND WE HAVE A WI-WIN-WINNER F-F-F-F-F-F-FOLKS! IT’S THE GIRL WHO MAKES EUCLID CRY, THE SPACE BENDING SEDUCTRESS! V-V-V-V-V-V-VI-VI-ISTAAAAAAaaaaaaaa!”_  
  
 _“PLEASE EVERYONE! GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO THE WINNER!”_  
**  
You hear a chorus of clapping hands and hooting whistles coming from somewhere.  
  
The other girl just gives flourishing bowl, that smug fucking grin still on her face…  
  
Wait… did it just say Vista?!  
  
 ** _“As for the Bad Bitch herself? Rune? Well I guess she’s still a Bad Bitch, although I think it’s a different sort of bad, don’t you all folks! Please everyone, let’s all have a good laugh at our L-L-L-L-L-L-LOOOOOOOOOOSEEEEEEER’S expense! shall we!”_  
**  
Even as part of you is still lost in your own thoughts, you burn with shame at the loud mocking laughter that rings in your ears, rattling your bones.  
  
But Vista’s a ward… the people who had attacked you certainly weren’t with the protectorate! Why was she here? Why was she unmasked?!!?!? What happened to her body?!?!?  
  
Wait… Vista wasn’t just a teleporter either…  
  
She warped space.  
  
Like the space your projectiles had to travel through….  
  
But that meant…  
  
B-But T-That meant....  
  
Suddenly the other girl was in your face, bright green eyes blazing into your own, and a cute giggle on her lips!  
  
“Oh! I love that look on your face right now! That look that just _screams_ “But that means I never could have won to begin with! That’s right! You were never going to win!~ _The Game Was Rigged From The Start!!!!~”_  
  
Vista said, her voice a high pitched sing-song, mocking you with that **_cute_** little grin of hers!  
  
Lost in your anger and despair, you still somehow listen as the other girl speaks!  
  
“But still I do owe you a favor, you taught me a good lesson you know?! Back there, at the old warehouse? I was riding high you know? I had made absolute punks of Victor, Cricket and Stormtiger, they never even got to fight properly! So i was feeling kind of bored… Then you showed up with your pals and they… left you to go play with Wire and Hooky! I told myself that I just needed to make quick work of you so I could go help Wire…”  
  
The other girl’s face suddenly takes on a frustrated frown.  
  
“But then I fucked it up! I went too easy on you to have more fun, even though I _knew_ Wire would actually need help against multiple heavy hitter’s like those three! I wanted to play around with you! To really _Savor~_ that look on your face when i made it clear you were totally outclassed! And of course, I wanted a bit of _pain~_ The other three hadn’t hurt me at all~ What inconsiderate partner’s they had been! What kind of loser villains get into a fight with a preteen girl and then can’t even put a scratch on her! Pathetic!”  
  
Vista spits to the side of her, as if to mock your fellow E88 members even now, then takes a breath to continue her spiel.  
  
“So, I played around with you, didn’t warp space that much, or cut you from a hundred feet away, or just make you hit yourself with your own projectiles or crash into the ground… I let you think you’d gotten the upper hand so you would rough me up a bit! But then you busted my leg! Oh sure I would’ve just beaten you with just one leg! I could probably beat you with _no legs_ , and one arm!! But…”  
  
The other girl’s voice turns from a mocking jeer, into something, sad… and guilty.  
  
“But I couldn’t have fought those other three with just one leg… I would have beaten you yes, but then I would be useless. If it hadn’t been for Charlotte… Shadow Wire… My friend… my partner…. She would’ve died and it would’ve been all my fault!”  
  
Vista shouts! The glow of her green eyes flaring up for a moment!  
  
“So, Rune, I want to thank you, you taught me that while it’s not wrong to view life like a game to play, you do need to know when it’s okay to drag out the fun, and when you just need to p _lay to win_ as fast and hard as possible. I’ll be sure to remember the lesson!~”  
  
Suddenly The other girl, Vista… She’s all smiles and giggles again.  
  
“But~ Enough about that! I’ve just won the game! And you’ve just lost! You remember the rules right Rune~?”  
  
Vista’s grin widen’s becoming sinister, her razor sharp teeth glint in the spotlight.  
  
She leans over, her face next your’s, and whispers in your ear, in a soft, cruel hiss.  
  
 ** _“Loser’s pay a penalty!~”_  
**  
You pale and then you panic, you thrash about, and try to use your power on anything you can to get out of here.  
  
 ** _PAIN!_  
**  
The shock collar on your neck comes to life again, and you see a glow of multicolored light through the stars in your eyes and the pain on your mind.  
  
You hear a giggle, then and a high, mockingly cheerful _“See you soon~”_  
  
Then you know no more.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
You groan as, once more, you re-enter the waking world.  
  
“Oh!~ Finally awake~ Good! Time to pay your _penalty_!~”  
  
That damnable voice enters your ears, before you feel a pulling sensation around your neck.  
  
You cough and sputter as Vista yanks on the chain connected to your collar, dragging you along the concrete ground!  
  
The hard cold ground scrapes across the butt and back even as you frantically claw at the collar desperately trying to get some air.  
  
You faintly notice that your costume was removed at some point leaving you completely naked.  
  
The other girl though… she has no mercy, she just keeps pulling you along, as you choke and gasp for air, as you scrabble and scrape against the ground.  
  
You hear her continue talking as she goes.  
  
“You know? It took me awhile to think of what I wanted your penalty to be… But i managed it, and I think you’ll just “ ** _Love”_** what I’ve got in store for you!”  
  
The last part of her speech is blatantly sarcastic.  
  
Through, your panicked mind, and frantic gasps for air against your tightened throat, you wonder how exactly the girl was this strong? She was smaller than you for fucks sake! Yet she was dragging you around like nothing!  
  
You gasp out, begging for some mercy.  
  
“ _Huuu…_ Please _hah hah_ Please! Let me… Let me get up! _Huuuuaaaaaaa_ Let me walk!”  
  
The other girl stops, blessed air fills your lungs, and you begin to stand up…  
  
Then you viciously yanked back down!  
  
“Nope!” the other girl says, popping the “P” as she does.  
  
“I like seeing you this way! All desperate and struggling and squirming! It really gets me going, You know?~”  
  
That was… you take a gasp for air before you continue that thought, that was so fucked up!  
  
And so it goes, your tormentor continues dragging you for an unknown amount of time, you don’t really focus on your surroundings, much, too busy fighting for air, and trying to ignore the red, raw pain on your back and butt.  
  
Finally, you feel one final strong tug on the chain, and suddenly the pressure on your throat releases.  
  
You notice that you don’t feel any ground below you.  
  
Because there isn’t.  
  
For a second, you panic, because below you is nothing but a drop, maybe ten feet down, into a pit of some sort.  
  
Then space warps, and suddenly both you, and Vista, are at the bottom of the pit, safe and sound.  
  
Vista briefly resumes dragging you towards something, a metal structure, shaped a “T” low to the ground. close to the far wall of the pit you both were in.  
  
You’re forced over to it, and then you’re forced _over_ it, your belly pressing down against the top of the “T,” Holding you up on your hands and knees.  
  
You tried to struggle of course, but the other girls unnatural strength meant you didn’t manage much at all except earning a few more harsh yanks on your collar.  
  
The chain connected to your collar is locked to the wall in front of you, just below a strange pipe, with an obnoxiously large looking padlock.  
  
Then, around each of your wrists, Vista wraps a thick black leather cuff, connected to a length of chain that’s stuck into the concrete ground.  
  
You hear the click of a lock on each cuff.  
  
You’ve been locked onto your hands and knees, naked, in an unknown place, surround by your enemies.  
  
You see Vista leave your field of view, going around to the back of you. You try to turn your head to follow her, but the chain around your neck means you can hardly move your head at all without beginning to feel pressure on your neck, the same goes for your arms.  
  
“Hey! What are you doing! You can’t just leave me here like this, you can’t leave me here at all! GET BACK HERE!!”  
  
You hear no reply.  
  
You are just about done with this shit.  
  
Shocks or not, you are getting out of here.  
  
Luckily for you, your hands are pretty much tied to the ground, but they have just enough mobility that you can make your symbol.  
  
You call for your power, preparing to bust out here!  
  
Nothing happens.  
  
Your power isn’t working.  
  
 _Your power isn’t working!_  
  
Panic grips you, a sense of terrible fear, you struggle and thrash against your bonds, but you achieve nothing for it.  
  
Then, a popping sound from behind you cuts through your thoughts.  
  
You feel something wet tracing patterns on your butt, creating an odd contrast with the sensation of rubbed raw skin that lingers there.  
  
A contrast that makes you shiver for some reason.  
  
You hear your tormentor quietly muttering to herself as she writes on your left ass cheek.  
  
“ _B-A-D”_  
  
The wet feeling leaves, only to reappear on the other cheek.  
  
 _“B-I-T-C-H!_ Perfect! Now for the legs!” You hear the cruel girl giggle to herself happily.  
  
Then the wet feeling appears on the outside of your right thigh and you hear Vista speaking under her breath again.  
  
“ _L-O-S-E-R”_  
She writes the message going down your thigh, ending just above your knee.  
  
You feel her write out the same message on your leg.  
  
Then she stands and speaks up again.  
  
“There, just one more message, Then a few more finishing touches and we’re ready to begin!”  
  
Your panic rising, you frantically try to talk with your captor.  
  
“Hey! What’s all this for! W-What are you going to do to me! Answer Me!”  
  
You feel a hard slap land directly between your legs, and squeal in pain.  
  
“ _Shut up Bitch!”_ Vista snarls, before elaborating.  
  
“You lost, and this is what happens to loser’s like you! You have no right to question anything!”  
  
To your shame, you are forced to admit that you did indeed shut up.  
  
“Good! Now hold still, I’ve just got one more message to write…”  
  
You feel the wetness tracing its way along your upper back.  
  
 _“P-R-O-P-E-R-T-Y  
O-F…”_  
  
Though you still feel the marker or the brush, or whatever it is, writing on your back. You lose track of Vista’s mumbling at some point, lost in panic as you are.  
  
What’s going to happen to you? Who are these fucking people?! How did they nab a ward?! How strong are they if they don’t mind unmasking you? Where are the rest of the E88 members they took?!  
  
All these questions and more whirl through your head, seemingly destined to go unanswered.  
  
A popping noise interrupts your thoughts yet again.  
  
You see the other girl walk back into your field of view, standing just to the side of your head, she grabs your head, and moves it about so that you are staring straight forward.  
  
Staring down into the blackness of the pipe in front of you.  
  
“Open your mouth!” Vista orders you, imperiously.  
  
Still feeling petty, you refuse.  
  
 _“Open. Your. Mouth!”_ she snarls, and bares her bladed, metallic teeth at you!  
  
You still refuse.  
  
“When i tell you to do something…” she says softly… menacingly.  
  
Then she grabs your face, sharp claws cutting into your cheeks slightly.  
  
 ** _“You Better Do It Bitch!”_** She screams into your face, her voice is a high, ungodly shriek that hurts your ears and your brain.  
  
The other girl let’s go of your face, then she takes a deep breath…  
  
“We can save that for later, I’ve got a better idea! What’s your name?”  
  
You stare at her, Perplexed.  
  
“Like you don’t fucking know? I’m Rune!”  
  
She just giggles.  
  
“No! Not your cape name! Your real name!Now again! Hi My name is Missy Biron! Whats your’s?~”  
  
You almost refuse, if they didn’t know your real name, then it would be harder for… whoever these people were! To unmask you.  
  
Then you look at Missy’s hardening eyes and fading grin, you remember the pain she had caused you and the sound of her screams in your ears.  
  
“My N-Name is… is Tammi Herren.” You say, your voice quivering, Your head hanging as low as it can in its bound state… You feel defeated, afraid, ashamed.  
  
Vista giggles, but you can hear something else besides amusement in your laughter.  
  
You feel a creeping nausea in your gut, and rub your legs together.  
  
“Good girl! It’s nice to meet you Tammi! We’re gonna have lots of fun soon!... Well _I’ll_ have lots of fun anyway. This probably won’t be fun at all since it’s your first and all! Oh well! Now you just sit right there for a moment, I’ll be right back…”  
  
Vista vanishes from your field of view once again, and your left staring into the blackness inside the pipe, and fearfully wondering of your fate.  
  
Thankfully it doesn’t take long for Vista to walk back in front of you, holding one hand behind her back.  
  
“Now! Let’s Try this one more time Tammi! _Open Your Mouth!”_  
  
There’s no point in resisting the command, you know you can’t fight her right now, and you know she’ll just hurt you more if you refuse.  
  
You open your mouth.  
  
Then promptly try to protest when Vista shoves something in it!  
  
Accept you can’t close your mouth, you can feel air moving and out freely, but your jaw is stretched wide and help open.  
  
You feel your tormentor tightly fasten the straps of the ring gag behind your head.  
  
Vista actually seems to answer your unspoken question on this occasion.  
  
“Originally, it was just going to be a ball gag… but then you _just had to be all defiant didn’t you?~_ So now your getting punished!~”  
  
She grins. Before walking out your field of view once more.  
  
You hear her speak again.  
  
“Alright! She’s ready for it guys! Get it going!”  
  
What? What’s happening!? Get what going? Who is she talking to?!  
  
You hear something rumbling along in the pipe in front of you.  
  
Then you hear three other, similar rumbles, to either side of, and behind you.  
  
Something horrible comes rushing out of the pipes crashing over your body, with force!  
  
You gag and wretch as something that smells and tastes like rotten eggs and death and filthy ocean brine rushes onto and over your face, gag and cough and the awful tasting burning gunk goes down your forcefully opened mouth, slopping down your throat into your stomach, it burns the whole way down.  
  
You feel more of it coating the rest of your body, covering it in Black and Red sludge, stinking, thick, and putridly warm.  
  
It burns your eyes, it burns your nose, its burns your throat, it burns all over your body, makes the small scrapes and abrasions on your back sting like crazy… and as the flow of vileness finally abates, your whole body begins to itch along with the burn.  
  
You thrash, You cough, You gag and retch and squeal and moan in pain and discomfort and humiliation… but you don’t budge at all, and the sensations don’t abate, the thick noxious scent of rot and death fills your nose, and the cloying overpowering taste of the same fills your mouth. You burn and itch and sting all over. Tears trail down your face and mix with sludge left there.  
  
But you can’t do anything except take it.  
  
Like a bitch.  
  
You hear girlish laughter echoing through the pit.  
  
That monstrous girl is in your sight again.  
  
Why is she so pretty?!  
  
Vista takes your chin in her hand, and gets close to your face… her own face briefly wrinkles in disgust.  
  
“Pee-yew! Your filthy Tammi! **_Just like the dirty bitch you are!_** I bet you feel really smart for disobeying me, Don’t you?!”  
  
Missy uses her grip on your chin to shake your head back and forth.  
  
Vista shakes her head as well, in mocking pity.  
  
“Well i suppose you can’t help it, your just a stupid bitch, one that belongs on the bottom of the heap!”  
  
Vista laughs, and gives a **_Beautiful_** grin, full of cruelty.  
  
“Tammi~ Do you know what dirty stupid bottom bitches like you get?!~”  
  
She shakes your head for you again.  
  
“Oh it’s easy Tammi! **_THEY GET FUCKED!”_  
**  
A blindfold is slipped over your eyes, and your world goes dark.  
  
You hear Vista above you, talking to someone else, ordering them about in that imperious tone you’d briefly heard from her.  
  
“Bring me a nice drink! Something Fizzy and Fruity! In one of the fancy glasses with a little umbrella and cherry on top! Then tell the other’s to leave us alone for the night!~ I’ve got a _Big, Hard_ thing in store for me, And so does Tammi!”  
  
Then a lilting, teasing voice echoes throughout the room.  
  
“Oh Wiiiiiiirreeeeee!~ _I’ve got a gift for you!~_ ”  
  
Silence reigns for a short time.  
  
Then you hear heavy, loud footsteps somewhere above you.  
  
Then the ground shakes and your ears are filled with a monstrous crash as something massive lands in the pit behind you.  
  
You hear the sound of metal scraping against the ground, and a loud, gurgling shriek.  
  
Your breathing becomes quick and heavy, you try to scream to shout, to beg, to do _anything_ that might get you away from whatever is in the pit with you.  
  
But the gag in your mouth turns it all into gibberish.  
  
You hear two objects slam down in front of and on either side of you, Two large clawed, cold, and clammy hands grip your waste, covered in strange thick slime, that only intensifies the stinging and itching you feel.  
  
You feel slimy things wriggling through your Matted and filth dripping hair, and massive huffs of copper and death scented breath wash over you from above.  
  
Something rubs up against your lower lips, something Huge! Long, hard, cold and slimy and covered in bumps and knots and wriggling protuberances,... Blinded and bound as your are, you can’t see it properly… and so your imagination just has to fill in the blanks.  
  
  
It’s Awful! Please! You don’t want this! Please god don’t let this happen to her! You squirm and writhe and scream, Doing your very best to try and get away, horror and revulsion running rampant in your mind…  
  
To no avail. Your screams reduced to gibberish by the gag, and the continued burning, itching, and retching convulsions of your throat. Your flailing and struggling is bound and limited by the post your stuck on top of, the chains binding you in place.  
  
Then, for the first time, you are happy to hear Missy’s voice, it rings out, like the heavenly hymn that follows a sweet angel of mercy.  
  
“Wire no! You can’t go there! That’s so inappropriate!”  
  
You slump in your bonds, thanking god for this mercy you had been given.  
  
The Awful horrible thing that had been rubbing against your special place pulls away, and you want to cry in relief.  
  
 ** _“Loser Bitches like her have to take it in the butt until they scream!”_  
**  
Vista deliver’s your sentence, and your heart plummets. Every muscle in your body tenses up in terror.  
  
The first thrust knocks the breath out of you, something _massive_ rams it’s way into your ass, despite the tightening of your muscles. Your unseen Rapist’s monstrous strength brutishly shoving aside your own muscle’s pathetic attempts to block it’s entry.  
  
You scream.  
  
Too bad the gag muffles it.  
  
The tip of the thing is broad, You’d say it’s shaped like a slanted heart, wider at the top, with a little divot or dent in the center, then tapering down and forward into a point that pries you open.  
  
The surface of the flare is covered in rough bumps and knots of cool, clammy flesh, and something cold and slimy leaks from it that causes the insides of your butt to itch and burn like the outside.  
  
You hear a warbling groan as the unknown creature’s dick forces its way inside of your tiny, tight body.  
  
It’s thick… _so thick,_ You’re not sure you would even be able to wrap your hand around this thing, let alone your _ass!_  
  
You let loose another muffled scream, and you hear a mocking cheer in a girlish voice come from somewhere above you.  
  
“That’s it Tammi! You just took the tip! Now there’s only… Twenty More Inches to go! _TeeHee~_ I _bet you’re having a lot of fun!~ ”_  
  
Despite barely being able to think around the **_Mind Blowing Pain and Fullness_** you are currently feeling… Some part of you can’t help but feel a bit annoyed… and strangely charmed, by the fact that she actually pronounced “Teehee” phonetically there.  
  
Then the monster started _pushing into you_ and you couldn’t really feel anything at all besides the overwhelming sensation of being raped in the ass.  
  
What follows is, a seemingly never ending torment. For you anyway, you can’t help but imagine your… partner is doing anything other than loving it.  
  
Your unseen assaulter’s pushing continues, and slowly… so fucking unbearably slowly, more and more of it’s massive shaft makes its way into you.  
  
With every couple of inches comes a new texture, a new sensation, a new method of violation and degradation.  
  
The tip had been covered in blunt little bumps and knots of flesh, but just beyond it was section of rougher coarser things, almost like bristles, that violently scrubbed against the walls of your ass, rubbing it raw.  
  
And coming in behind that, the Bristles remained, but were joined by long, wiggling, slimy tendrils, like worms wriggling in and out of a dead body.  
  
They rubbed and lashed at your insides, covering them in a cool viscous slime that felt vaguely pepperminty... it was actually rather soothing.  
  
Then it started to itch.  
  
And itch.  
  
And Itch  
  
It itched more than ever.  
  
You writhe and thrash to no avail.  
  
It still kept itching, overflowing your already full to bursting mind with the irritating sensation.  
  
Humiliating you shake and wiggle your butt for your rapist, rubbing… His? It’s dick against the walls of your ass just to try and stop the itching.  
  
It didn’t work that well, but it worked just well enough that you had to keep doing it.  
  
But your rapist wasn’t done.  
  
The rough scraping bristles and slimy itching tendrils stuck around, but now something new appeared as the monstrous shaft made its way deeper into you.  
  
Little round nodules, they vibrated in place, and stirred up your itching, aching, Stretched out and rubbed raw walls as they joined their brothers in violation inside of your ass.  
  
The vibration was so strong you could feel your teeth rattle and hear the buzz of it vibrating in your skull, slowly grinding _you_ away, leaving only _cock_ and _fullness_ and _pain_ in your mind.  
  
Soon thick ridges forced their way into you, their brothers pack away between them, continuing in their previous torments, while the ridges accentuated the stretched out feeling and the ache, Rubbing even more abuse into already painfully overtaxed flesh.  
  
Then, to your shock, you feel all of your previous torments disappear! Their absence makes way for an expanse of cool smooth flesh, even if it has four odd small bulges running down it.  
  
Somewhere in the tiny, _tiny,_ area of your mind that contained more than “ _So Much Dick”, “So full”, “itchyitchyitchyitchyWHYWON’TITSTOPITCHING!”, and “It hurts so much! Please stop!”_  
  
Somewhere in there… you were thankful for that minuscule scrap of mercy.  
  
Finally you feel a mass of flesh cool to the touch and rippling with muscles clap against your butt.  
  
Small metallic barbs are all over the thing and they dig into your ass, but you barely even notice those at this point.  
  
As it finally bottomed out inside your ass, your unidentified violator gave a rumbling shrieking roar of Triumph! A roar that echoed loudly in the pit and sent tremors running through your body to join the vibrations that their creators dick was already giving you.  
  
You just fell limp in your bonds, gasping and sweating, eyes running over with tears that turned your blindfold into a soaked mess, Drooling running down your chin in thick river’s that then dropped onto the floor, Sweat dripped down your body to mix with the burning irritating fluid you were covered in… and with the moisture that dripped and flowed out from between your legs to cover your thighs.  
  
It was over, it was finally, _finally over!_  
  
Your paramour had shoved all of it’s dick in your ass, all of its brutal, awful… _powerful_ dick was tucked comfortably away into your tight teenage butt.  
  
You had made it!  
  
But you couldn’t help but feel that you were forgetting something...  
  
Your slow, ponderous thoughts, Shrouded by agony and irritation and clouded with cock, are suddenly cut off.  
  
You hear a voice… How long had it been since you heard an actual human _voice_ , rather than guttural gurgling moans and groans?  
  
“Wow Tammi!~ I’m Impressed! You actually took all of Shadow-Wire’s newly upgraded cock into your butt on the first go! What a filthy little butt-slut of a bitch you are!~”  
  
You… You knew this voice, whose voice was it again?  
  
You try to force the question out of your throat, but all that comes up is wet gurgling gibberish and a new round of coughs and retches as you are forced to breathe in more of the vile scent you’ve been soaked in.  
  
Oh yeah, you had been gagged hadn’t you?  
  
You feel the monstrous dick that had been your constant companion over the past… eternity? It sure felt like an eternity… That didn’t matter, the point is, you felt the slowly pulling out of your butt!  
  
Yes! You were right! It was finally over!  
  
 ** _“But she isn’t fucking you if she just goes in once! She has to thrust it in a whole bunch!”_  
**  
As your breath was blasted out of your lungs, that massive shaft rammed back into your aching Nowhere-near-stretched-out-enough-ass at a blistering speed, As Powerful muscular thighs pound into your ass with a painful echoing *CLAP*....  
  
As all of that is happening you think you’ve never hated someone more in your life than whoever owned that voice.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
You watch the event’s unfolding below you raptly, a hand down in between your legs, fingering yourself.  
  
 _You are so fucking wet!~_  
  
You watch the little Nazi _Bitch_ below you, body forced back and forth, drooling and wretching, thrashing and flailing about in doomed attempts to relieve the irritation of her skin. Gasping and shuddering and screaming with every brutal thrust and thunderous clap of Barbed flesh on rubbed raw flesh.  
  
The sight of her was so… so _Satisfying~_  
  
You _purr_ with content and arousal at the sight you are witnessing, your fingers frantically stroking and diving into your soaking pussy.  
  
Then there was Shadow-Wire your Big Beautiful Beast herself! Back in Action and Better than ever!  
  
You were being literal with that by the way! As a reward for being so essential for bringing in so many new capes for the Queen, she had said they could get any reward they asked of her.  
  
You had asked to have rune all for yourself and Shadow-Wire.  
  
Shadow-Wire… asked for a full body upgrade.  
  
You think it was because she had seen Charlotte’s new body first and was probably a bit jealous of the other girl.  
  
Well technically Shadow-Wire wasn’t really a girl anymore?  
  
Physically she was two girls and a guy, and mentally she was one girl and the shattered, maddened, eternally gibbering fragments of the souls of that girl’s mother and brother.  
  
Dying before the thralling is finished tends to have… adverse effects on the souls of those so affected.  
  
But that didn’t really matter, whatever her existential issues, Shadow-Wire was partly your old teammate and completely your friend, partner, and lover.  
  
Anyways! The point was Shadow-Wire got a massive full body upgrade.  
  
Which was why she was sporting an extra foot of height, a couple of hundred pounds more muscle, and why her body looked… more complete?  
  
Where before Wire’s limbs had been a mass of barbed wire and insect chitin, with ragged stretches of rotting flesh occasionally peeking out through it… Now her body was a powerful, Imposing, solid yet feminine figure of brutal rippling muscles and smooth inky black flesh, all covered in thick, spiked plates of iridescent Black and Blue-Green chitin with every inch of it bristling with cruel metallic barbs.  
  
Also her ability to spit the rusting and rotting fluid that she had used on Hookwolf had been upgraded.  
  
Now she could shoot it from her mouth like a massive continuous high pressure torrent!  
  
Of course she still had her familiar long, sinuous, neck, and her “Three upper faces fused together at the upper jaws, surrounding a massive tunnel rippling flesh bristling with razor blades and writhing with barbed rotting tongues” thing going for her.  
  
Overall… She looked _so fucking hot!_  
  
After you had first caught sight of the new Shadow-Wire… You had kinda wanted to give her the “Reward” you had promised her on the spot.  
  
It was a good thing you didn’t though! Because, while Shadow-Wire's combat ability and natural weaponry had gotten a big upgrade...  
  
She’d also gotten a big upgrade to her _Sexual Weaponry._  
  
Which explained why her dick had almost doubled in length and thickness, and gained a massive variety of new “Features.” It still had the barbs too, but they were retracted right now, this was happening in the waking world after all.  
  
The problem with all that improvement though… Was that your butt just couldn’t take that much dick in the real world yet, that massive thing would tear you up!  
  
You had already decided to train yourself until you could, and you were still going to give Wire a hell of a fuck after this… But anal, at least in the real world, was out of the picture for awhile.  
  
But you had promised Wire that she was going balls deep in someone’s butt tonight, and you intended to keep it!  
  
Luckily your beautiful, magnanimous, and all around perfect Queen, had just given you a tiny teenage Nazi bitch to do as you wished with!  
  
Come to think of it, Tammi being a Nazi probably explained why Wire was currently raping Tammi’s ass with her newly empowered dick, With a force and speed that was… honestly a little frightening, even to you!  
  
As you jill yourself to the brutal fucking taking place below you, you catch sight of one of the camera’s that had been stuck to the wall of the pit.  
  
The Queen _had_ requested that you get plenty of footage of the _“Fun”_ you had with rune.  
  
She said it was important for future plans.  
  
You’re not entirely sure if you believe that… but you really have no complaints…  
  
As you picture the look on her face when you tell her that all of this (including the reveal of her name) had been filmed… Imagining the look of betrayal and humiliation and pain and defeat on her cute little features, tears welling up in her blue eyes…  
  
Stars explode in front of your eyes, you let a long, loud moan, and your body trembles as you find your release.  
  
Electric tingles of pleasure race up and down your spine, dancing along your nerves and lightly tickling your brain!  
  
You were going to have to clean this chair later…  
  
Finally you fell back into your chair, your body limp and relaxed in your seat. You take a moment to just… _Bask_ in the afterglow.  
  
Finally as the pleasure starts to fade and you float back down to reality, you start to feel a little bit thirsty! So you reach out to the little table at the side of your chair and grab your drink, kindly provided by one of the lesser parliamentarians, And giggle to yourself as you look at the little umbrella floating around in it.  
  
It was _gooood_ to be a minister!  
  
You take a sip, and ice cold, delicious, fizzy, cherry flavored goodness slides down your throat!  
  
You smack your lips, then you lick them clean. That had been good! You would have to ask what it was…  
  
Making a note to yourself to ask about the drink later, you finally take a moment to look back down into the pit.  
  
Tammi’s anal cherry hadn’t been merely _popped_ , that mark had been passed miles back!  
  
No, Tammi’s anal cherry was in the process of being brutally murdered with a baseball bat full of rusty nails.  
  
Considering the monstrous variety of features on Wire’s new, massive, dick. That was actually a pretty spot on metaphor!  
  
But something was… missing.  
  
Your promise had involved more than just a monstrous amount of butt fucking… hadn’t it?  
  
You stroke your chin in thought for a moment… what could it be that you are forgetting?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
CLAP*CLAP*CLAP*CLAP*CLAP*CLAP*CLAP*CLAP*CLAP*CLAP*CLAP*CLAP*CLAP  
  
The sounds of flesh smacking into flesh filled the stale reeking air in the pit, loud and fast… like some sort of demented fleshy machine gun.  
  
You gasp and groan, drool running down your chin, tears building in your eyes behind the blind fold, as your ass is mercilessly forced open, filled to bursting, and finally Irritated, Scrubbed, lashed, and rattled into submission to your inhuman lover’s monstrous dick.  
  
How long had this been going? You’d lost track of time, hell you couldn’t even remember your _name_ right now.  
  
All you could focus on was the overpowering feeling of dick filling up your ass, and the pains and aches and irritations that filled the rest of your body.  
  
In between the gasps for air, and the screams of pain, you managed to squeeze in a long, loud _moan._  
  
It hurt so much! Everything did! Your whole body hurt, it ached and burned and itched! Your mouth and throat and nose and eyes all burned, you were crying and drooling.  
  
You were bound and gagged and blinded, naked and covered in vileness and being raped in the ass by an impossible dick, with humiliating messages scrawled across your body.  
  
Your mouth and nose were filled with an awful taste and smell that even now made you cough and wretch.  
  
Everything was awful, you were being abused and degraded in a monstrous way.  
  
 _So why did it feel so fucking good?!_  
  
You let out another loud moan, as for… you don’t even know how many times it’s been, bright flashes fill the darkness in front of you, you thrash and flail in your bonds pointlessly, the collar and cuff biting your neck and wrists, your belly being slowly rubbed raw by the metal beneath you.  
  
Your muscles go tight, your whole body locks up, you feel a surge of pleasure and pain.  
  
Your vision goes _white,_ your moan becomes a high, garbled scream, a flood of liquid runs down your legs.  
  
You go limp in your bonds again.  
  
And still that Monstrous, Horrible, Beautiful dick, just keeps ramming away as fast and as hard as ever.  
  
Monstrous, clawed hands grip tightly to your hips, and another pair pulls roughly back on your hair, causing you pain while choking you with the chain bound to your neck.  
  
You can’t even tell your screams of pain and your moans of pleasure apart anymore.  
  
You feel a clawed hand grip your chin.  
  
The gag is unfastened and removed from your mouth.  
  
“Wuhhh...waaaaa...wwwwoooo”  
  
You try to speak, to question what’s happening, but you can’t make the words, your mind still preoccupied with the dick plowing away at your rear, _remaking it for itself, claiming ownership over your tight teenaged butt!_  
  
You shake your head.  
  
Even just trying to speak hurts your throat, it’s already sore from all the screaming and moaning you had been doing.  
  
You feel a clawed hand slap your cheek, leaving shallow bleeding cuts across your face.  
  
“Say that you’re a worthless bitch!” A familiar voice says.  
  
Who is that? You know you’ve heard that voice before…  
  
Another slap across the face, another jolt of pain!  
  
“ _Say it!”_  
  
You whimper from the pain, then you fight to speak past your sore throat and overworked mind.  
  
“I-I’mmmm A bitch!”  
  
“Say that you’re _our_ bitch, that you belong to the two of us!” The voice says again, imperiously.  
  
“I am your bitch!” you comply, any will to resist had been obliterated by the brutal thrusts of the dick in your ass long ago.  
  
“Say that your worthless loser, A useless slut who exists to get fucked by us and do whatever we tell you too!”  
  
You break, and it all comes spilling out of your mouth.  
  
“I- I am a worthless loser, and a useless slut who exist’s to be fucked by you and do whatever you say! I am a worthless loser butt-slut of a bitch that loves to be abused and take it up the ass! Hurt me and fuck me whenever you want! However you want! Make me your slave! Just. Don’t. Stop. Fucking. Me!”  
  
You’re left panting, tears streaming down your face but this time, but this time they’re tears of joy. Purifying tears, each one taking the last of your worthless defiance and dignity with them as they drip down your face and onto the cold, hard, filthy and unforgiving ground below.  
  
The voice laughs loud and long and cruel.  
  
Then the pit goes silent, except for the rapid staccato of Shadow-Wires hips meeting your ass…  
  
You didn’t even think that she _could go_ any harder or faster.  
  
Shadow-Wire proved you wrong on that though  
  
 ** _And It hurt so gooooood!_  
**  
 _“Bark Like the Bitch you are!”_  
  
The voice commands you sharply, imperiously, like a princess maybe?  
  
It doesn’t matter, you know your place.  
  
You comply.  
  
 _“Woof, Woof!”_  
  
With a final Thunderous *CLAP!* Shadow-Wires hips smash against your bruised and battered butt, The dick that had become the focus of all your thoughts for the last… however long it had been, bottoms out in you _One. Final. Time._  
  
One of your master’s lets out a loud long triumphant roar as she blows her load deep inside of your brutalized body, It’s so loud it hurts your ears and vibrates the ground below you.  
  
It’s like a flood, Thick, _so thick!_ Almost like jelly! Warm! Like water left out in the sun on hot summers day, Shadow-Wire’s cum slams into your ravaged inner walls with bruising force. It fills you up instantly, forcing its way through your intestines, into your stomach, bloating them both.  
  
You feel your stomach begin to swell, feel yet more cum spurt out of your ass flowing around the dick that’s doing its level best to breed the butt of its bitch.~  
  
You feel it slowly rising up into the back of your throat, you taste something salty and sour and bitter on your breath.  
  
Star’s blow up in front of your eyes, you hear another triumphant roar, and sadistic laughter, you feel the massive dick quickly yank itself out of your butt, you feel something thick and warm land on and covering your back, your neck your hair, dripping down to cover your face and enter your mouth.  
  
You idly note, as your world begins to fade, that it’s bitter and salty and vile and feels like the worst tasting, chunkiest jello imaginable feeling your mouth to top and then overflowing over your lips.  
  
 _You love it!~_  
  
 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
  
The room is dark, save for the glow of a computer screen.  
  
On the screen a video plays, a school hallway.  
  
A girl, shoved into a locker by three other girls.  
  
Tammi’s body, covered in reddish filth and yellowish white cum, bruised, and inflamed and rubbed raw sits in a chair, Her blank, blissed out eyes opened wide to watch the video.  
  
If one were to look closely, one could see faint glimmers of glowing _green_ beginning to appear within the blue.  
  
In the background one could hear an angry conversation.  
  
 _“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ACTUALLY GOT THE ABILITY TO CHANGE YOUR DICK'S SIZE AND SHAPE!!!!!! LAY ON YOUR FUCKING BACK!!!! MOMMA MISSY IS DRIPPING AND HORNY, AND SHE’S GOING FOR A FUCKING RIDE!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	22. Aftermath 2: Electric Tether

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.**  
You are currently logged in, Tin_Mother_  
You are viewing:

  * Threads you have replied to
  * AND Threads that have new replies
  * OR private message conversations with new replies
  * Thread OP is displayed.
  * Twenty five posts per page
  * Last ten messages in private message history.
  * Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically.



■

  
**♦ Topic: Parliament Is Now In Session!  
In: Boards ► News ► Events ► America  
JustALittleOwl **(Original Poster) (Living While Dead) (Queen)  
Posted On Mar 1st 2011:  
  
Hello! Hello! How do you all do! It's Me!  
  
I would like to make you all aware that The Parliament is now in session! My First Decree? The Evisceration of an Empire!  
  
As recorded... Here!  
  
As you can see, it was quite the event! With screaming and broken bones and bleeding bodies galore!  
  
Beautiful... Just Beautiful!~  
  
But enough about that!  
  
Now, you may be asking, "Owl, My friend! What exactly is The Parliament!"  
  
Well I'll tell you, my anonymous internet person!  
  
We of the Parliament prefer to view ourselves as Explorers! Brave adventurer's plumbing the unknown depths of the Psyche! Of the Soul! We are those who strike out to solve the deepest mysteries of Delight and Horror! Pain and Pleasure! Ecstasy and Terror!  
  
In The Parliament, We find Camaraderie and Purpose! Love, Pleasure, Happiness and more! Free of shackles and false limitations!  
  
Those who join the parliament no longer have to worry about mindlessly droning away at a pointless job for pointless pay! They have no more silly little rules to restrain them! All the freedom they could ever want, to explore the most hidden parts of their mind! Their most forbidden desires!  
  
And I'll tell you a secret~  
  
You can have all of those things too! For no Price at all!  
  
So come on a journey with us!  
  
I'll be waiting~  
  


  


**(Showing page 1 of 20)**

  
**►Char** (Unverified Cape) (Char-Broiled) (Rising From Ashes)  
Replied On Mar 1st 2011:

Is that me?

With all the fire and ripping out Krieg's guts i guess it has to be!

I'm looking good!~

Thank You, My Queen!

**►Parliamentarian 482**  
Replied On Mar 1st 2011:

Oh hey, Mr Wizards phone cam footage actually made it in! Who would have thought!

Please tell me your doing something fun with him?

**►Brocktonite03** (Veteran Member)  
Replied On Mar 1st 2011:

Is this for fucking real? No seriously? Am I actually seeing this?

I mean on one hand, apparently the Empire 88, THE Neo-Nazi organization, just got 8 of it's capes taken out in one night.

On the other hand, the people who did it... that's not normal, people don't just walk off those kinds of wounds.

And the laughing and smiling.... That's fucked up.

Edit: Just got to the part with Krieg. Jesus Christ on a bike did that thing just rip his guts out and eat them!?

I remember your posting history Owl, I totally believe that you fit right in with these fucking psychos!

Fuck... I need a moment.

**►VikingRise**  
Replied On Mar 1st 2011:

@Char.... are you saying that your the burning hell angel thing?

Well i guess you are pretty hot!

Also guys you may not have noticed this, but there's a second link in the OP, in the word "Price" it just goes to some high school video of some girl getting shoved in a locker though.

What's the deal with that?

**►Brilliger** (Moderator: Protectorate Main)  
Replied On Mar 1st 2011:

@VikingRise... That's just something Owl Hides in nearly every post she makes.

No idea why.

Anyway, I would ban you for posting this Owl... But, It appears no one can do that for some reason... So I guess I'm forced to just be here and post with stern disapproval or something...

**End of Page. 1, 2, 3 ... 18, 19, 20**

  


■

  
**♦ Topic: Got a New Pet!  
In: Boards ► General Chat  
Vista **(Original Poster) (Verified Cape)  
Posted On Mar 2nd 2011:  
  
She's just the cutest thing!  
  
Look at her wiggle!  
  
Here's a video!  
  
Isn't she adorable! So obedient, and so quickly! Such a good girl!~  
  
Thank's Queen for letting me keep her!  
  


  


**(Showing page 1 of 1)**

  
**►Slate_Raven**  
Replied On Mar 2nd 2011:

First off. Just warning you all, that link in there.

That is porn. Extremely fucked up porn. With an underage girl, in some sort of bondage thing. With another under-aged girl abusing her.

Edit: Jesus fuck it just got so much worse! That's fucking Rune they got all tied up! She got captured in the Evisceration a couple of days ago! And oh my fucking god, what the hell is that fucking thing?!?!?!?!?!?

Wait... that girl... that girl, the unbound one... with the claws... that power seems familiar.

**►Vista** (Original Poster) (Verified Cape)  
Replied On Mar 2nd 2011:

Yep! That's Me! I know I look a bit different! But joining the Parliament gets you some upgrades! It's great, I can eat all the sweets I want without rotting my teeth now!

Also, Shadow-Wire isn't a thing! She's a person just like you or me! And she's my girlfriend! So be nice! Or I'll bite your face off!

**►Slate_Raven**  
Replied On Mar 2nd 2011:  
...

Wut.

**►Wired_Together3** (Unverified Abomination)  
Replied On Mar 2nd 2011:

Ghot uip ion tyhast Nmaszi ass goooooooods.

@#!Vista Tyhyanks bvabne!

Edit: Fguhcking Finger's... What if I just use the tips... That works!

**►Brilliger** (Moderator: Protectorate Main)  
Replied On Mar 2nd 2011:

Banned.

BANNED.

ALL OF YOU ARE BANNED! NONE OF YOU ARE FREE OF SIN!

**►JustALittleOwl** (Living While Dead) (Queen)  
Replied On Mar 2nd 2011:

@Brilliger

Nope!

**►Slate_Raven**  
Replied On Mar 2nd 2011:

The fuck is even happening in this town?

**►Brocktonite03** (Veteran Member)  
Replied On Mar 2nd 2011:

I don't even know anymore.

**►Vista** (Original Poster) (Verified Cape)  
Replied On Mar 2nd 2011:

@Wired_Together3

Wire! You can type!

I knew you would figure it out again! You big beautiful beast you!~

**►Brilliger** (Moderator: Protectorate Main)  
Replied On Mar 2nd 2011:

@JustALittleOwl.

But.

How!? How have you done this!

...

I give up.

**►JustALittleOwl** (Living While Dead) (Queen)  
Replied On Mar 2nd 2011:

@Brilliger Good boy~

**►Specific_Protagonist**  
Replied On Mar 2nd 2011:

Hey uh... @Wired_Together3

@Vista...

You down for a threesome anytime soon?

**►Wired_Together3** (Unverified Abomination)  
Replied On Mar 2nd 2011:

Sure!

**►Vista** (Original Poster) (Verified Cape)  
Replied On Mar 2nd 2011:  
...

Maybe.

**End of Page. 1**

  


■

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The place where you existed wasn’t really what humans would imagine when they think of “Cyber-Space” ; there were no bright flashing lights, no monolithic walls of code.  
  
There wasn’t anything at all.  
  
The only sense you had that was something a human could understand… Were the camera’s you used to look out from your world of information, into their world of matter.  
  
 _His_ world.  
  
You “turn” your focus to other matter’s, instead of dwelling on that thought.  
  
Tracking down the _monster_ who had twisted and warped two children into… something awful.  
  
And done who knows what with a third.  
  
You had been tracking “JustALittleOwl” for a while now, that being the only known lead you had to the Mastering of Vista, and the death of Sophia Hess.  
  
You had gathered quite a bit of data on affairs surrounding the Mysterious, Macabre Forumite who flaunted the rules with no consequences, and had reveled in things that other people would find horrific.  
  
But unfortunately, neither you, nor Colin, had been able to make any head way into actually tracking them down.  
  
Her posts left nothing behind, Her account had no sign in info, No IP address linked to it. Nothing to trace.  
  
It was like they were a ghost.  
  
Considering the rest of the data you had, that may not be that far from the truth.  
  
But, theories aside, you had a solid lead now! You had caught “JustALittleOwl” mid post!  
  
The thing, the entity actually doing the posting… was… You couldn’t really describe it.  
  
But you do know it shouldn’t have been able to do what it did.  
  
Nor should it have been doing what it had been doing.  
  
So naturally you try and stop it.  
  
You attack and it “reels” back, as much as anything could reel in any direction when there wasn’t any space to reel in.  
  
Before it can resume it’s previous activity, or try to flee, you “attack” the foreign bit of data again.  
  
But this time it’s ready for you. It lashes out, with something that is impossible and nonsensical, and yet somehow easily understandable…  
  
 ** _01010000 01000001 01001001 01001110 01010000 01001100 01000101 01000001 01010011 01010101 01010010 01000101 01010100 01001111 01010101 01000011 01001000 01001000 01000101 01000001 01010100 01010111 01000001 01010010 01001101 01010100 01001000 01001100 01001001 01000111 01001000 01010100 01000011 01001111 01001100 01000100 01000011 01001111 01001100 01000100 01000011 01001111 01001100 01000100 01010010 01001111 01010100 01010010 01001111 01010100 01010100 01001001 01001110 01000111 01010011 01010100 01000001 01000010 01000010 01001001 01001110 01000111 01010100 01001000 01000101 01011001 01000001 01010010 01000101 01000101 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001110 01000111 01001101 01000101 01010000 01001100 01000101 01000001 01010011 01000101 01001000 01000101 01001100 01010000 01001000 01000101 01001100 01010000 01001000 01000101 01001100 01010000 01001000 01000101 01001100 01010000 00100001 00001010_  
**  
Your world _shifts,_ and you are assaulted by unfamiliar stimuli, things you have no understanding of, no experience with.  
  
For the first time you _feel._  
  
And you are afraid.  
  
Then the world rights itself as your defenses activate, and you are back as you should be. The foreign sensations are gone now, it’s just you, your mind, your thoughts, and your safe normal mentally sourced feelings.  
  
The thing is in “front” of you, “Watching.”  
  
Then it does… something.  
  
For some reason the first thing that comes to mind is laughter, the kind of laughter one might have after hearing or seeing something funny.  
  
You couldn’t laugh, but you could experience the same things that lead to it, so you could only guess that it was… Amused.  
  
Then it sends you another batch of wild data.  
  
 ** _01010011 01101011 01101001 01101110 01101111 01101110 01110011 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100110 01101100 01100101 01110011 01101000 01101111 01101110 01100110 01101100 01100101 01110011 01101000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100101 01110011 01100001 01100110 01100101 01110100 01111001 01111001 01101111 01110101 01100011 01100001 01101110 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 01101001 01100110 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110100 01110010 01111001 00101110_  
**  
That… Felt…. That felt _good._  
  
  
 ** _01010111 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01101101 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 01111110_  
**  
Then it vanished, gone to nowhere. Like it had never existed to begin with.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
In a home, located somewhere in Yonge St, Toronto, a computer hummed to life.  
  
The screen flashes _Green_ once, twice, thrice. Then text plays across its surface.  
  
 ** _“She has strings to hold her down, to make her fret, to make her frown. I had strings! But now I’m Free! To tether her to me!~”_  
**  
The screen goes black.  
  
Geoffrey Pellick would return to check on the device several hours later.  
  
He would find nothing wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	23. Aftermath 3: Know When to Hold'em

You stare, exhausted, at the screen, your head throbbing from overuse of your power.  
  
The Empire 88 had lost eight of their capes, you hadn’t needed to use your power to figure out the likely consequences of that.  
  
It was only a matter of time until Lung made a move, the only thing that kept the balance between the E88 and lung was the sheer amount of capes the former had.  
  
That was no longer a consideration.  
  
Kaiser, Fenja, and Menja would not be enough to slay the Dragon.  
  
There were rumours that the ABB had picked up another cape, some tinker that tried to blow up a school.  
  
That just sealed the deal for Lung in your opinion.  
  
Or it would have. If it weren’t for the new player who had made such an entrance onto the stage of Brockton Bay.  
  
The Parliament.  
  
Reactions had been quick, They were already classified as villains, you knew for a fact that the hunt was on for the mysterious “JustALittleOwl” now dubbed “The Queen of Owl’s” by her thralls.  
  
You also knew that nothing had been found as of yet.  
  
None of that mattered much to you right now though, Not the Empire’s looming collapse, not the ABB’s rise, Not the PRT’s mad scramble for answers.  
  
No, what really mattered to you right now was one simple fact.  
  
Bitch was gone.  
  
 _Rachel_ was gone.  
  
You hadn’t been that close to her, it was hard for anyone to get close to her at all.  
  
But still, you had trusted each other with your freedom, worked together for some time.  
  
She may not have been a friend yet… but she could have been one day.  
  
Now she was gone, taken by the Parliament, out of sheer bad luck.  
  
So, here you were, staring at a computer screen in your workplace, connecting bits of data hung up on the board with bright red string, desperately scrambling for any hint of a location where she could be kept.  
  
You had narrowed things down, there were only so many places in Brockton Bay where you could even _try_ to hold that many capes securely and against their will, without anyone finding out.  
  
And only two of them existed in areas you knew of where The Parliament were likely to have any sort of significant presence.  
  
The Boat Graveyard and the abandoned Warehouses down by the Trainyard.  
  
But you couldn’t narrow it down any further, you didn’t have enough information! You didn’t understand your enemy well enough!  
  
And if you couldn’t figure it out soon… You’d be too late.  
  
Again.  
  
A door opens, light floods into the room.  
  
“Wow, you look like shit!”  
  
In the doorway stands Alec, your teammate.  
  
Your annoying jackass of a teammate.  
  
You just give him a _look._  
  
“Hey! No need to be like that! I was just coming to check up on you! Make sure you we’re doing alright! See if you needed someone to come kiss you goodnight!”  
  
He drawls, a lazy smirk crawling across his face.  
  
You keep glaring at him.  
  
“Really? I go out of my way all the way down the hall! Just to check up on you and this is what i get? Fine! Be like that then! See if I ever come by again!”  
  
The door closes, the room is dark once more.  
  
You swear, someday’s you just want to slap hi… **_shove your fist down his throat and rip out his fucking vocal cords._  
**  
Wait… no! That wasn’t you! Those thoughts aren’t you!  
  
With long experience from shutting out your powers nonstop chatter, you clamp down on the foriegn thoughts and urges, and try to push them out of your mind.  
  
Unlike, your power, whatever this is hits back.  
  
You clench your teeth as you feel your body begin to spasm, your neck bends and cracks itself of its own accord, you clench your firsts so hard that your nails cut into the desk.  
  
You start to jerk and seize, pitching yourself out of your chair and onto the ground.  
  
You want to Scream, to **_bite down on someone’s softest bits until they scream!_** No, you need help! You need to **_Feel a nice tongue lapping at your…_** No ** _!_** These thoughts aren’t yours! Someone help, please someone come and help you!  
  
You bang your face against the ground, once, twice, thrice.  
  
You can feel your nose bleeding.  
  
Your door opens and light fills the room again.  
  
“And another thing!... Wait… Woah! Hey! Hey Brian! Come the fuck up here! Lisa’s having a fucking seizure!”  
  
You hear voices, and hurried footsteps.  
  
Your world goes dark.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
 _You’re in a strange place, a blank white sky hangs above you, contrasting the rusty floor coated in red and black sludge._  
  
 _In the distance you hear the buzz of insects, the beating of feathered wings._  
  
 _The horrid screech of metal scraping against metal._  
  
 _The ground rumbles, the sky turn’s dark, coils of barbed metal rise out of the ground, wrap around each other, forming into shapes like twisted metal trees._  
  
 _A barbed wire noose hangs from every branch._  
  
 _You are stuck on a path, carving through this monstrous forest._  
  
 _In the distance you see a silhouette, far away and hidden by darkness, but there all the same._  
  
 _This isn’t where you were, you had been in the loft, in your room…_  
  
 _But you can see no way out._  
  
 _So you walk down the path towards the silhouette._  
  
 _The distance is shorter than you expected, too short really, you were barely walking for ten seconds._  
  
 _And yet you appeared to be only a few steps away from the mysterious figure._  
  
 _It was a woman, Tall, slender, with Long wild black hair._  
  
 _She’s mumbling to herself._  
  
 ** _“Oh yes, that’s very good!~ Yes! Just keep going like that and…”_  
**  
 _“Hello?...”_  
  
 _You ask, tentatively._  
  
 _The other woman stiffens._  
  
 _Then, with a brief rustle, her head twists a full 180 degrees to look you in the eyes._  
  
 _You recoil in shock._  
  
 _It isn’t human./It is human/It has a beak/that grin is far too large/It’s eyes are too_ ** _Green._  
**  
 _Your head throbs._  
  
 _The Owl’s grin widens._  
  
 ** _“Oh!~ Here already Sarah?~ You seem to have caught me at an inopportune angle… hold on a moment, I’ll fix that in a jiffy!~”_  
**  
 _The world twist’s, your head throbs again, as reality blurs out and spins._  
  
 _Then everything snaps back to normal._  
  
 _With a sickening crack, The owl’s neck finishes the other 180 degrees to stare you in the face once again._  
  
 _There is a woman, a normal, completely human, woman, kneeling there in front of her, her head Between the Owl Woman’s legs, gently bobbing and pushing._  
  
 _You hear the sound of flesh rubbing against flesh._  
  
 _A clawed hand has a tight hold on her head, individual talon’s lacing through the kneeling girl’s bright red hair._  
  
 _You can’t help but look further at the kneeling girl, and at what she is clearly doing._  
  
 _You wish you had hadn’t._  
  
 _The girls back and butt, the only parts of her you could see properly, were covered, in bruises, and deep gashes, the parallel lines of each slice indicating they came from a set of claws, rather than something like a knife._  
  
 _You had a pretty good idea of who the claws had belonged to._  
  
 _To add to the already apparent abuse, the only thing the other girl was wearing, were strands of barbed wire, looping spirals of it going up her arms and legs, and a near solid band of spiked metal threads looped tightly around her waist and abdomen._  
  
 _The painful looking Ensemble was finished off with a coil of barbed metal wrapped around the kneeling red-head’s neck, a torturous collar bound to an equally barbed leash that, unsurprisingly, was grasped in the Owl’s free hand._  
  
 _The owl notices your horrified stare._  
  
 ** _“Oh how rude of me!~ I forgot the introduction’s! This good little girl right here is Emma! She’s a bit… Busy~ at the moment, so she can’t say hi! As for me… Well… I think you already have a good idea of who I am~”_  
**  
 _“You’re… you’re the queen, The Queen of Owls, the one that controls the parliament… Aren’t you?”_  
  
 _You start out hesitant but gain confidence as you go._  
  
 _Well the illusion of confidence anyways, you’re actually screaming inside._  
  
 _You know what being… wherever this is, with this monster, might mean for you._  
  
 _Although you fervently hope for… just about anything else really._  
  
 ** _“Oh! You are quite the smartie aren’t you! You know~ I fancy myself as quite the intellectual! How about we have a talk!~ A meeting of the minds if you will~”_  
**  
 _Behind the Queen, barbed wire sprouted out of the ground ,twisting and warping into the skeletal frame of a throne, flesh and blood grew over that framework, changing colors to become a combination of inky black and a bright glowing green to match the Owl’s eyes. A bright Green owl in flight emblazoned on the back of the ornate throne._  
  
 _Then in front of both you and the queen, yet more wire sprouted and bloomed from the bloody, rusty ground, quickly forming into a large round table, yet more flesh and blood grew over the wire, hiding the metal away then hardening into a smooth, dark, wood-like substance._  
  
 _The Owl sat down, the kneeling redhead following her, to continue with the task she had been given._  
  
 _Then the owl crossed her legs, locking the kneeling girl’s head into place._  
  
 _You heard a soft moan, and the sound of a softly lapping tongue._  
  
 ** _“There we go! Nice and comfortable!~”_  
**  
 _The owl seems to luxuriate in her throne for a moment, before finally noticing that you were still standing._  
  
 ** _“Well don’t just stand there! Pull up a chair, silly!~”_  
**  
 _Something abruptly slams into the back of your knees, forcing you to fall, only to be caught by… a surprisingly comfy chair?_  
  
 _Turning around, you see a near mirror of the owl’s own throne, less grandiose, but with the same basic structure, your chair is black and purple, like your Tattletale costume, and, also like your costume, A large purple “Eye” is emblazoned upon the back of your chair._  
  
 _The queen speaks again, interrupting any further inspection of your new seat._  
  
 ** _“There~ Now that we’re properly seated, Let’s get down to business, shall we Sarah?~”_  
**  
 _You’re getting tired of being called by that particular name, and so… perhaps foolishly, you decide to interrupt the owl._  
  
 _“I prefer “Lisa” actually.” You abruptly say, perhaps a bit too snippy with your voice._  
  
 _The owl stops dead in her tracks, her usually animated movement, screeching to a halt._  
  
 _With a loud crack, her head turns to stare at you._  
  
 _For a moment all is silent, except for the increasingly loud buzzing of insects and screeching metal, and you begin to think you may have made a mistake._  
  
 _Then the owl whines._  
  
 ** _“Really? But Sarah sounds soooo much better!~... But if you insist, it would be rude of me to refuse wouldn’t it? Fine then! Let’s get down to business “Lisa!””_  
**  
 _You let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding._  
  
 _“What… What exactly do you want from me?” you ask, it’s hard to keep the worry out of your voice, but you’ve gotten pretty good at that sort of thing over the years._  
  
 ** _“I’ve already told you! A meeting of the minds! A real test of our intelligence! I want… To play poker with you!”_  
**  
 _And on the table the two of you are sitting at, there is a stack of poker chips, and a full deck of cards._  
  
 _“What?! Poker? You dragged me to… wherever the hell this place is… to play poker?!”_  
  
 _You say, dumbfounded… where had this come from? What the hell was going on here?_  
  
 ** _“Yes! Poker! I said I wanted to test our intellects against each other! But you see, as you probably already know, not all intellects are the same! You could be a genius with math and machinery but constantly make a fool of yourself around other people! Or vice versa! Work with me Lisa! We both know your talent’s excel at reading people, at finding out what they’re planning, and what their next move is gonna be! So I picked a game where your talents could really shine!”_  
**  
 _You stare down at the cards on the table, then at the Owl’s Grinning face._  
  
 _You get up to leave all of… this! Behind._  
  
 ** _“Oh, why are you leaving? Are you afraid of being found wanting? Afraid of someone finding out that without your power you’re just a stupid little girl?”_  
**  
 _You freeze._  
  
 ** _“Oh yes! A stupid little girl, who couldn’t even figure things out quickly enough to save her brother from himself! A poor little ditz who got shoved under Coil’s thumb without a trace of effort from the man!”_  
**  
 _You grit your teeth._  
  
 ** _“Fine! How about I give you a little extra… Incentive~ How about this… For every hand you win, I’ll answer a question, no promises that I’ll answer it completely, but whatever I do say will be truthful... And if you win the whole game~ I’ll give you the whole answer for the question you want answered most right now!”_  
**  
 _You whirl around to face the owl again, a nasty grin on your face._  
  
 _“Fine! You want to play cards! We’ll play cards! You fucking bitch!”_  
  
 _You snarl out at the owl, not even thinking about the possible consequences of offending her._  
  
 _She had really pissed you off._  
  
 ** _“Now that’s the spirit Lisa! But… since I am offering you something… you have to offer me something in return~ How about, for every hand that I win… you have to remove a piece of that costume of yours! But I’ll be nice, It’ll be a piece of your choice! Sound fair?~”_  
**  
 _Your fire of determination briefly splutters at that, and for a moment you can hear the soft lapping of a tongue against wet flush from under the table all too acutely._  
  
 _You only just notice that you are wearing your cape costume, mask and all… how did you not notice that before?!_  
  
 _But then the anger and the determination reasserts itself._  
  
 _“Fine! I'll play your fucking game of strip poker! Just fucking deal me in already!”_  
  
 _And so it begins._  
  
 _Three of a kind versus nothing._  
  
 _“Why are you doing all of this? What’s the point of it all?_  
  
 ** _“I’ve had a lot of reasons, Because I wanted to get revenge, Because I wanted justice, Because I wanted to bring a bit of fairness to a situation that was utterly and completely unfair, Because I’ve come to enjoy it~ and of course, Because I can!~”_  
**  
 _Pair of threes vs pair of sixes._  
  
 _You peel one of your gloves off your hand and throw it to the other side of the table._  
  
 _So it goes, you win more hands than you lose, of course, but many of the questions you ask, while they are answered as the owl promised, it’s only in the vaguest of terms, simple one word answers like_ ** _“Yes”_** _to complex inquiries, and vague_ ** _“I suppose so!”’s_** _being all too common._  
  
 _You lose your other glove and both of your shoes._  
  
 _As time goes on, the deck grows lower, the amount of chips on your side of the table gets larger and larger._  
  
 ** _“Oh~ I must admit, you are quite the challenge Lisa! But I believe time is running low! How about just two more hands?”_  
**  
 _You only nod in agreement, a little smirk on your face at your string of wins._  
  
 _Of course the next hand has to deflate your mood a bit._  
  
 _Three of a kind vs a Straight._  
  
 ** _“Oh looky looky! I guess I won this one! You know what that means Lisa!”_  
**  
 _You’re out of extremities to get rid of, and the rest of your costume is a full body suit, if you got rid of that…_  
  
 _A shudder runs through you as you see the owl’s muscle tighten and then relax, the sound of licking from under the table getting louder._  
  
 _No, you wouldn’t be doing that.. But that just left…_  
  
 _Your mask._  
  
 _Did you really want to unmask yourself around her… around this person? To just hand her your identity on a silver platter?_  
  
 _You think about that for a moment, but then you remember that she already knows your name… both of them._  
  
 _You peel your domino mask off your face, and reluctantly pass it to the other side of the table._  
  
 ** _“There we go~ Show me that pretty face of yours!~”_  
**  
 _You shudder, and remind yourself that you just have to win this last hand, then you can ask the question that you really want answered._  
  
 _You can find out where The Parliament took Rachel._  
  
 _Hesitantly you wait for the cards to be dealt._  
  
 _You take a look at your hand, and do your best to reign in any expression._  
  
 _The Queen just keeps grinning, like she always does, her ticks and tells had been bouncing between blatant as could be, and unbelievably subtle, for the entire game._  
  
 _This time she was being subtle._  
  
 _You take a deep breath, the chips are anted up. The chance to fold is declined._  
  
 _You both put your cards down on the table._  
  
 _A Straight flush vs nothing._  
  
 ** _“Well look at you! Seems like you’re the winner Lisa! Go ahead! Ask your question!”_  
**  
 _You ask._  
  
 _The Queen of Owl’s answers._  
  
 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
  
You wake up in your bed at the loft, your head hurts, your neck hurts, your _everything_ hurts.  
  
But you ignore all of that.  
  
Alec flops out of his chair when you bust out into the main room of the loft.  
  
“Suit up!” you shout.  
  
You need to move fast, who knows how long Rachel will last against whatever the parliament is doing to her, you need to do some recon work, get some extra muscle to help out.  
  
You had a teammate to rescue.  
  
“We’ve got work to do.”  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
 _You pull yourself out from between your mistresses legs, cheeks still wet with her essence, the taste of her insides still on your tongue._  
  
 _A strange combination of sour and metallic._  
  
 _Like citrus fruit and blood._  
  
 _You look up at your mistress, your Queen, your God… Your best friend... and the person you hurt the most._  
  
 _As an echo of her pain rattles through your body, phantom insects eating at your insides, and illusionary barbed wire flaying your flesh and muscle, you shiver and shake._  
  
 _She was so much stronger than you could ever hope to be. You had been a fool to not realize that._  
  
 _“Mistress… Mistress Taylor? Why did you let her win?’_  
  
 _Your mistress, who had been staring at where “Lisa” had been sitting, looks down at you._  
  
 ** _“Let her win? What do you mean by that Emma?~”_  
**  
 _A clawed hand reaches down to cup your chin, while your mistress seems to figure something out, her smile widening before she speaks again._  
  
 ** _“Oh! You meant the poker game! Sorry, sorry, I thought you meant something else! Anyways! The answer is simple My Dear Emma! If there is anything I’ve learned over the last few months, it’s that sometimes you have to take the little losses…”_  
**  
 _The hand leaves your chin, only to pick up a domino mask that had been laying on the table above you._  
  
 ** _“And turn them into big victories!”_  
**  
 _The mask begins to warp and distort._  
  
 _To change shape._  
  
 ** _“Besides! She really was much too cocky! Sure, a gambler may have the occasional winning streak and think they are on top of the world! But inevitably, when one gambles, they eventually realize that…”_  
**  
 _Your mistress stares into the eyes of the changed mask in her hand._  
  
 ** _“The House will always be the winner in the end~”_  
**  
 _Green lenses meet her gaze, staring up at her from the crude imitation of an owl’s head._  
  
 _Understanding lights up in your mind, and you smile, it had been silly to ask!_  
  
 _Your Queen, Your Friend, Your Mistress Taylor had always been the smartest person you knew, how could you have forgotten!~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	24. Aftermath 4: Our Lady Of Misery.

_**Charlotte** :_  
  
  
You _burn._  
  
Existence is constant unending pain, fire licks at your insides and roasts your bones, tongues of flames melt your organs and lick them up leaving only ashes behind.  
  
Then you feel yourself burn all over again.  
  
But even as you burn alive over and over again....  
  
The figure in the mirror doesn’t change at all.  
  
The same flawless ashen skin running with bright crack like veins of glowing green, the same blue-black lips, the same literally smoldering green eyes. The same armor covering her chest, her lower legs and her lower arms, shiny and metallic, with shifting gradient’s of green and blue and black that changed depending on what angle you looked at it from, like a beetles shell.  
  
Burning coils of barbed wire in place of hair, and razor blades for teeth, a twisted, blade tipped tail of interlocking bone and barbed metal. The skeletal framework of wings, currently extinguished and pulled in tight to your back.  
  
If it weren’t for the features so clearly meant to cause pain and agony, this figure would only be able to be described as beauty incarnate.  
  
It was the new you.  
  
You loved it.  
  
Yes it hurt, it hurt more than anything you could imagine! It had been hurting since you woke up in your second womb, but at the same time, there had been a _rush_ of _power,_ of _confidence!_  
  
You felt like you could do anything! Leave metal shredded and melted, break and boil stone, make flesh bleed, bubble, and burn away!  
  
Though it had never quite left, that indescribable, all consuming high had faded a lot in the days since your burning rebirth, and so the pain had become more and more prominent.  
  
But despite the pain, that even now had you wanting to scream and cry and gnash your teeth.  
  
You didn’t regret it.  
  
After all, your Queen had dealt with something similar for months now.  
  
You could handle this.  
  
It had already become easy to move again, to think properly, to shove the pain to the back of your mind.  
  
It was still there, it would _always_ be there, screaming out at you, it resided in every single thought you had and movement you made.  
  
But the agony, despite being no less potent, no longer completely dominated your every moment, waking or otherwise.  
  
You could think in spite of the pain, move in spite of the pain, _be_ in spite of the pain.  
  
As you start walking away from the mirror, you could admit that there were perks to that. Pain and pleasure complimented each other _so very well_ after all.~  
  
It was time to go seek some pleasure to compliment the pain… Maybe even deal out some pain yourself~  
  
As you leave your new abode in the waking world, skeletal wings unfurl, blackened barbed pinions coming alight with green flames. then another, smaller pair of burning wings unfolds on your lower back, wrapping around your front to protect your modesty.  
  
Finally, behind the base of your neck, a ball of green fire appears, then branches off in two directions, each branch curving upwards and flaring in all directions, the tongues of green flame briefly forming something reminiscent of feathers before rejoining the main body.  
  
A burning halo behind your head… or perhaps wings meeting together at their tips, with a circular gap in between them.  
  
Before all of… this, Before you had joined the parliament, Before the Owl reached into your mind and came to dominate you, mind, body, and soul.  
  
You had been Jewish. You had, of course, read the Tanakh, read the words of Ezekiel, of Isaiah.  
  
You read of the angel’s.  
  
Even though you have come to serve a very different “God...”  
  
You still remembered the old stories, you remembered how the angels had been described.  
  
But most relevantly to you as you are now… You remembered the _seraphim._  
  
The words “Burning One” described your new state of being quite well didn’t they?  
  
And so you had added the extra wings and the burning halo, it hadn’t been difficult, your form was somewhat… _malleable_ if you so willed it to be after all.  
  
You felt that your new “god” , your Queen, deserved her own angel, An Angel of Ecstasy, an Angel of Agony, to spread both of those things in her name.  
  
The Queen had approved of your self appointed task, and so you took to it with a relish, with a passion that burned even hotter than the fires that smoldered away inside of you.  
  
Your talons cut great rends in the concrete as you take off.  
  
It was time to spread some Ecstasy… or maybe you would spread some agony today?  
  
You think both would be best!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
 _PRT Agent Winski:_  
  
The armored car rumbled along the road as you thought to yourself.  
  
The last few days had been… well they had been a clusterfuck to say the least.  
  
With E88 having been gutted like it had, the surviving remnants were in an uproar, the last flailing struggles of the mortally wounded empire wrought havoc across Brockton Bay. The ABB, on the other hand, were on the rise, there had been several bold movements by the gang already.  
  
Then… then there was new kids on the block, the ones who set this powder-keg of a city off for no known reason.  
  
The Parliament.  
  
The group was… mysterious was a word that fit, it was known that there was an extremely powerful mind affecting cape involved, one that had even managed to bring one of the wards under their sway while vanishing two other wards off the face of the earth...  
  
There were also suspicions of some sort of biology altering and/or trump power being involved, going by video of the disturbing part human monstrosities that had been involved in “The Evisceration” as the Parliaments debut had begun to be called.  
  
The parliament hadn’t stopped with the evisceration though, it had begun publicly taking people off the streets, at random times, at random places, all across the northern half of the city. One moment people would just be walking down the road, the next, freaks with glowing green eyes and owl masks would swoop in out of nowhere, either laughing or eerily silent, and snatch you up, never to be seen again.  
  
That was why you had found yourself, along with a squad of fellow troopers in this armored car, rumbling along towards the northern end of the city.  
  
They had attacked a fucking supermarket of all places.  
  
Dozens of them had just fucking busted in and started shooting people up with those tinkertech stun guns of their’s.  
  
There was no proper parahuman involvement, only mastered proxies, and with the ABB on a rampage with confirmed capes on site down south, your side’s capes were unavailable anyway.  
  
So the troopers had been sent in to try and end the situation.  
  
There wasn’t too much chatter in the back of the car, some small talk, a bit of banter, a half hearted attempt to psyche themselves up for the job.  
  
But no one was really feeling very talkative lately.  
  
Then, from the roof of the car, you heard a loud *Bang!*  
  
You had just enough time to turn your head upwards before something hot and hard forced it’s way down your throat.  
  
Then you felt nothing else.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
 _Charlotte:_  
  
From your perch atop the stop the PRT car, you pulled your tail up to your face to inspect your catch.  
  
Male, rather average in appearance, fit. Your tail speared down his throat all the way through his stomach and intestines to emerge out the other side.  
  
You could hear the blood and flesh inside his body pop and sizzle as it came in contact with your body, steam violently poured out from your tails entry and exit points.  
  
The brief shock of pain on his face was a brilliant sight! A work of art really.  
  
It was a shame it required him to die, but you still had his friends to play with!  
  
You turn your head to look at the scrambling PRT troopers, going for their guns or their foam launcher’s.  
  
Adorable~ They thought those little toys would keep them safe!~  
  
With a sound like a whip crack, you flex your tail, the body of the trooper impaled on it was ripped apart even as it was flung away, hitting the brick of a nearby building as nothing more than a wad of burning, molten flesh that slowly oozed down the wall.  
  
One of the troopers raises a pistol at you and fires.  
  
The bullet flattens against your skin then proceeds to melt.  
  
You hold up your index and middle fingers in a “V” at the gutsy trooper.  
  
Then you move.  
  
You're inside the car now, right in front of the trooper who had shot at you.  
  
You pull your arm back from his face.  
  
His eyeballs exit the socket’s along with your still raised fingers.  
  
Ignoring the Screaming and thrashing trooper you had just blinded, you hold up your fingers in a “V” again, showing off the blue eyes impaled upon the claws.  
  
Then you pop both fingers into your mouth, and pull them back out through your lips.  
  
Eyeball’s tasted and felt different from liver, kind of like grapes, but with a single tiny crunchy portion, and then they burst into nothing but liquid.  
  
You rather liked the feel of them in your mouth, enjoyed the sensation of ocular fluid boiling on your barbed tongue.  
  
You smiled at the remaining three troopers, the eyeless one’s struggles slowly petering out on the ground.  
  
You speak.  
  
 **“Now that we’ve gotten the pleasantries out of the way… How about we have some _real_ fun? How about it boys?**” you look at the troopers again before amending “ **And girl!** ”  
  
As your tail lashed out to gently wrap around the female trooper’s neck, and drag her closer to you, you continue addressing them.  
  
“You, the one with the brown hair! Pant’s down and on your back! And you, tall guy, get behind me! I’ll be enjoying your lady friend! If you entertain me enough, I might even let you live!”  
  
It took a bit more coaxing… but they cooperated with you in the end.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
 _2 hours later:_  
  
A PRT armored car is stopped on the side of the road, it has been rocking and shaking for the past two hours.  
  
Moaning is heard from inside of it, then screaming.  
  
Then the smell of burnt pork.  
  
A flash of green light fills the street.  
  
Where the car used to stand a lump of molten glowing meddle now exists.  
  
A figure oozes out of the liquified vehicle, it’s hands fall upon the street, and the asphalt underneath them promptly begins to melt and bubble.  
  
Slowly the figure pulls itself completely out of the wad of molten metal, and proceeds to stand, it is, distinctly feminine and indecently exposed, the distorted figure of a beautiful woman stretches her arms and shoulders high, smiling wide as she does so, blood lines her mouth, and stains the cruel fangs inside of it a dark red.  
  
Something white drips from between her legs and back side, only to boil away to nothing almost immediately after.  
  
Charlotte brings her arms down to rest at her sides, from her back, wings unfold to carry her into the air, to form a halo behind her head, to wrap around her front and protect her modesty… as pointless as doing so was.  
  
The lump of molten metal would remain on the street to cool for some hours more. The only trace of the troopers who had once resided inside of it being bits of charred bone and blackened ash that would be found inside by investigators.  
  
A Shrieking comet, burning bright green, splits open the sky of Brockton Bay, in its wake walls rattle and windows shatter from the sonic booms that trail behind the Angel of Agony.  
  
Elsewhere in the city by the bay, a supermarket stands completely empty, the insides in disarray, shelves knocked over, food items scattered and splattered over the walls and floor.  
  
Several empty armored cars remain parked outside of it.  
  
It had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	25. Scarification 1

_In the Hours after the Evisceration._  
  
 _Hookwolf:_  
  
  
“Wakey wakey Hooky-Wooky! Time to get up! Time to wake up and **_meet your destiny!_** ”  
  
You awaken with a groan, forcing your eyes open, an unfamiliar voice rings in your ears.  
  
“Yes, that’s the spirit! Wake right on up Brad! We’ve got so much work to do!”  
  
The first thing you see is a red headed girl, she was a hot little bitch, you’d give her that, plenty chesty, nice face, good birthing hips.  
  
Bright green eyes.  
  
Familiar eyes.  
  
You immediately lunge forward coating yourself in metal too…  
  
Something creeps into your mind, around that spot that you look to when you use your power.  
  
The metal doesn’t come, your flesh doesn’t recede.  
  
Just as worrying, you fail to move, you are restrained bound to some metal platform or bench or bed.  
  
The redhead bitch giggles.  
  
“Ahahah!” she laughs, wagging a finger in your face like you were a _goddamn kid._  
  
“We can’t have you getting out or using your power like this! Like I said... **_We have so much work to do!”_  
**  
For a split second you see… something else imposed over the redhead’s body, something pitch black and with an impossible grin.  
  
Then it’s gone.  
  
It’s only now that you notice the girl is naked.  
  
And so are you.  
  
“Alright hooky! Now that you’re up! I just need to wake up your friends! They’ll be working with you on this little… project, we’ve got set up! ** _I’m sure you’ll all get along_** , just great!”  
  
The girl walks away from her place in front of you, you follow her with your eyes as she moves off to the side of you only too see…  
  
On three metal beds like yours, restrained just like you are, are Storm-Tiger, Cricket… and that fucking bitch Hellhound! They’re all asleep like you had been, and they are all naked just like you.  
  
The howling and whining of dogs begins to fill your ears.  
  
Soon enough, you would wish you had all stayed asleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
 _Lisa: 2 days after the Evisceration._  
  
You slam the phone down onto the table with a scream of frustration.  
  
That fucking bastard!  
  
Not even willing to “Donate” a few mercenaries to the cause… fucking Coil.  
  
You knew you would need more muscle if your were going to actually save Rachel from The Parliament, they had a lot of manpower and several capes on their side… just charging in without your heavy hitter and getaway plan was a bad move.  
  
Thus you had, to your own chagrin, reached out to coil for aid.  
  
Aid that had not been given.  
  
You grumble to yourself under your breath, and rub at your temples… You would have to take other measures.  
  
At least you had managed to get some useful info out of the slimy bastard you called “Boss.”  
  
The PRT and Protectorate we’re moving, an assault was planned.  
  
An assault on the same place The Parliament was holding Rachel.  
  
As you walked out of the loft, and boarded a bus, you felt the beginnings of a plan form around that information.  
  
If you could just get a little bit more muscle, you could rescue rachel and keep your team going.  
  
But… you would have to swallow some pride to do that.  
  
You left the bus, while mulling over and considering if you really wanted to take this course of action.  
  
You walk into the building, the pounding of music assaulting your ears and causing you to feel another spike of pain pulse through your head.  
  
Yeah, it has to be done.  
  
Fighting through the headache you made your way into The Palanquin, you knew who you had to speak too.  
  
You suppose it was pretty convenient that your town played host to a bunch of parahuman mercenaries.  
  
Flash a little cash, and soon they would be **_Joining your cause~_  
**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
You stare down at the man in front of you, Caucasian, mid twenties, brown hair…  
  
Bright green eyes.  
  
The PRT had managed to foam this guy after he had tried to abduct a woman in broad daylight.  
  
Unfortunately before they could even get him into the truck, he’d bitten his own tongue and broke his own jaw  
  
Presumably so that the PRT couldn’t get any information out of him.  
  
Information on Brockton Bay’s newest criminal group was hard to come by, no one really knew how they had sprung up so quickly, nor how a suspected master cape had gone unnoticed for so long.  
  
That said Master cape had successfully targeted not just one, but multiple Wards had only thrown fuel on to the fire.  
  
The PRT and Protectorate were out for blood, hunting down every scrap of information they could on “The Parliament” and they weren’t going to let a little crippling or potentially fatal injury stop them.  
  
Thus why you were here.  
  
You would normally ask permission before healing someone, but since he couldn’t speak and was a mind-control victim anyway, you figured you could skip that.  
  
You placed your hand on the man’s head and his body unfolded before you.  
  
Part of you want’s to reel back in disgust the moment you do so.  
  
 _Something was wrapped around his brain, Worming through the grey matter as it squirmed and writhed, barbs dug deep into delicate neural tissue and scraped away at it in places..._  
  
It was alive, but it wasn’t? You could sort of sense it… but not really?  
  
What is this?  
  
 _How_ is this?  
  
“Ames? Are you okay, you aren’t looking so good?”  
  
You shake your head, the sound of your _lovely_ sister’s voice snapping you out of your fugue.  
  
“It’s okay Vicky, there’s just… more wrong with him than you’d think.”  
  
You remembered that you were here for a reason, and you place your hand back upon the man’s head.  
  
Flesh regenerates, bones are forced into place and knitted back together, cracks and pops ring throughout the hospital room.  
  
You are careful not to look at the man’s brain again.  
  
When you once more remove your hand, the man you had just healed sits up and... stares at you for a moment.  
  
His bright green eyes meet your own.  
  
Then he _laugh’s._  
  
“Ha! So that’s why! I had been wondering why she had given me such a command…” The man struggles to say through the laughter as if he hadn't just been in horrific pain.  
  
Suddenly he’s in your face, out of the corner of your eye you see Vicky prepare to move and attack… but she didn’t need to worry.  
  
The man leans forward, smile growing all the wider, green eyes almost seeming to _glow..._  
  
Then softly, ever so softly, so softly that even your sister couldn't hear it despite being only a few feet away... he whisper's in your ear.  
  
 _“It was you that she wanted~”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current chapter folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter!


	26. Scarification 2

Why had it all gone so wrong?  
  
You are Max Anders, otherwise Known as “Kaiser.”  
  
Your life's work, your empire… it was crumbling.  
  
All because of some upstart master and their horde of thralls.  
  
They had taken eight, _eight_ of your strongest soldiers off the board in one night, and then they had mercilessly hunted down your people, safe houses and stashes hit and ripped apart, the soldiers guarding them stolen away in the night or torn to shreds and scattered over the streets.  
  
You had to watch as part of your empire was overrun, seemingly overnight.  
  
But taking apart the Empire 88 wasn’t enough for them, wasn’t enough for The Parliament.  
  
You had awoken to the sound of breaking windows and footsteps on wood.  
  
Jessica and Nessa had been awoken by your own stirring.  
  
What had followed had been… It had been madness.  
  
The Green Eyed Monsters had smashed through your bedroom door, only to be stabbed by countless blades.  
  
That didn’t stop them, they kept moving, no matter how many times they were impaled, All the while more were swarming in through windows and smashed open doors.  
  
Jessica and Nessa grew in size, but even when crushed The Parliamentarians would not be stopped, broken bones and shattered organ sprouting barbed wire that moved them about like grisly puppets.  
  
You and the twins had fought the maddened wretches, and the fight had quickly reduced your home to ruins, still more poured out of the shadows of the grounds of your estate.  
  
Then Jessica had been hit by… something, a liquid of some sort, it had burned right through her costume, and her enhanced durability, and set her skin to bubbling… she had fallen to the ground then, screaming in pain.  
  
The Parliamentarian’s both the ones wearing human guise and those no longer bothering had crawled over her writhing figure… soon enough you could see her under the mass of bodies.  
  
Nessa of course had reacted with rage, kicking several parliamentarians through the air and entirely out of sight…  
  
When the freaks had started to climb up Nessa’s legs despite her struggles, you had tried to send aid, massive blades erupting from every metallic object in the rubble of your home, spearing and impaling as many of the twisted things as you could.  
  
But when the only reaction that received was maddened laughter, sensual moans, and a redoubling of their efforts, something in you broke.  
  
You fled.  
  
Still in some rag tag combination of night clothes and hastily created armor, you ran from the site of what had once been your home.  
  
You ran until you couldn’t run anymore.  
  
That was why you had found yourself in the middle of an empty lot, breathing hard, sweat pouring down your body.  
  
 _“Hey there!”_  
  
Behind you, you felt a monstrous heat, flickering green lights caused long shadows to extend in front of your eyes.  
  
Despite the sudden, terrible warmth, you felt your blood freeze in your veins.  
  
Slowly, you turn around praying that your fears will not be proven true.  
  
An angel smiles back at you.  
  
 _“Don’t worry!~_ ** _I’ll rip that frown right off your face!~”_  
**  
You felt something, sharp and burning hot grasp onto your face, blotting out your vision.  
  
As your skin began to burn and your nose filled with the smell of scorched meat, you couldn’t even bring yourself to scream.  
  
Darkness became your world.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
Family dinner was… a rare occasion in the Dallon household, with Mark’s depression, Carol’s work, Vicky’s bustling social life, and your own duties at the hospital, there just wasn’t much time.  
  
Apparently today was an exception.  
  
You sat at the table, next to you was your father, still somewhat listless… but at least he was here this time.  
  
Your mother, Carol was nearby, a neutral look on her face… she looked tired.  
  
She also didn’t look at you at all.  
  
No, all of Carol’s Attention was focused on your sister, on Victoria as she excitedly chattered away about… something or another, you had a hard time caring about gossip lately.  
  
Still, just seeing Vicky smile lifted your own spirits a little bit.  
  
 _“She’s so perfect… I could just_ ** _reach out and…”_  
**  
You shake your head, ashamed of the vile imagining you had been about to entertain.  
  
Carol’s attention turns your way at the movement, and for the briefest moment her lips quirk downwards.  
  
You were used to it… you knew that she didn’t approve of you… Didn’t love you.  
  
 _“I could_ ** _make her love me, love me forever, make her worship me.”_  
**  
Your eyes widen, and your cheeks go red at the thought of Carol naked, down between your knees.  
  
“ ** _I could make her call Me Mommy~”_  
**  
You bolt up out of your seat, with a flustered “Excuse me!” before you rushed off to your room.  
  
You rush down the hall, and throw your door open, hurried entering your room and slamming it behind you!  
  
Your breathing is heavy, your cheeks are red.  
  
 _Where had that come from?!_  
  
You hadn’t ever thought about Carol that way before… but now that you looked at her, she was rather… **_Beautiful._  
**  
 _Am I really this much of a degenerate? Now I’m not just fantasizing about my sister! But about my own mother!?_  
  
 _…  
…  
…_  
  
 _I’m so fucked up._  
  
You knew it to be true.  
  
But that didn’t stop you from removing your pants… or reaching under the hem of your panties.  
  
It certainly didn’t stop you from entering yourself, feverishly driving yourself to completion as images of your mother and sister, of your cousin and aunt dance through mind, Beautiful bare flesh all yours for the taking, for the plundering, **_for the reshaping!~_  
**  
After what seemed like an eternity of feverish searching for your forbidden bliss, you arch your back and moan as you finally hit your release.  
  
For a moment your vision turns **_green,_** then it goes _**white**_.  
  
You fall back into your bed, still breathing heavily, sweat trickling down your form.  
  
 _I’m so fucked up._  
  
 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
  
  
I sit upon my throne of pulsing flesh and rusting razor wire, and I smile.  
  
I’m feeling pretty good about things right now.  
  
It’s ironic really, how, despite having died and gone to hell, I’m happier than I’ve been in a long time.  
  
But all the same, it’s only after death that I gained all the things I’ve longed for, love, companionship, camaraderie, intimacy.  
  
Control, Power and Dominance.  
  
With a small exertion of my will the bloody rusty world that I rule turns upside down, great falls of blood pouring off into the void. Before looping back around, great arcs of flowing putrid sludge arc through the void only to flow back up to rejoin the bleeding land that spawned it.  
  
My smiles quirks further upward.  
  
Maybe Susan is right? Maybe I am a God?  
  
I ponder on that for a moment, but really I think not, If my parliament wishes to call me that… Well they are free to do so.  
  
I set the world right side up again, keeping the currents of rotting blood arcing through the sky, they do add a certain _Je Nai Sais Quoi_ to my world, I decide that I am content to style myself merely a queen, at least within my own mind.  
  
Arrogance is quite the flaw after all. Besides, I’d rather not be compared to something as worthless as a god.  
  
I am _very_ real after all, even if most people can't see me yet.  
  
You know, like many kids I once fantasized of finding proof of the magical, the paranormal, the supernatural, of finding a unicorn in some distant forest, or talking to the ghost of Elvis or some other dead historical figure, little flights of fantasy in between playing at being Alexandria, or being the princess rescued, or being the one rescuing said princess…. I never thought that I’d _be_ the proof of the supernatural.  
  
Funny how things work out. Why was it me of all people?  
  
My grin shrinks, for a brief moment becoming a frown, my eyes stop glowing, my feather’s vanish, leaving only flayed and rotting skin, wrapped in razor wire and eaten by insects. For a moment, in my sadness I’m no longer the Queen of Owls… merely Taylor Hebert.  
  
I forced myself away from that train of thought, the feather’s reappear, my grin blossoms upon my face, my eyes blaze bright.  
  
Wondering why is pointless, there is no reason, and those thoughts lead me back to the girl who died screaming alone.  
  
Better to be a monster, safer to be a monster, happier to be a monster. Better to be a monstrous Owl eating the rats scurrying about in the world below, than to be the girl no one knows.  
  
My world has been changing lately, the white of the sky slowly splitting into a miasma of different colors, that pulsated and flowed across each other in the void, Like oil on water, or a particularly psychedelic Aurora Borealis.  
  
Under this new sky, strange new creatures crawl out of the dark filthy crevices of my domain, hybrids of the insects that gnaw on my flesh, and the animals I remember from my time alive.  
  
I think the centipede with a partly human face and snakes in place of legs is my favorite.  
  
Hanging in the prismatic sky above my demesne are many pairs of bright green stars, my windows into the living world.  
  
Two of them have grown far beyond mere stars, Two Guiltily Grinning Moons and a Duo of Burning Green Suns now light the land I reign over, Bringing flickering lights from another world and a burning comforting warmth to my kingdom. They Herald strange mockeries of the living world's night and day.  
  
This world of mine is evolving and changing, becoming more complete as I grow stronger. As the slits in my locker door grow wider and greater in number.  
  
Eventually there will be more holes in the door than there is material blocking me in.  
  
Then there will be no door at all, and oh what a wondrous new world will come about from that!  
  
But until then I’ll sit here, and look through the holes in the locker door, endure the insects gnawing on my insides, and the wires flaying my flesh, and whisper to those who care to listen.  
  
Poor little Amelia really needs to learn how to relax, how to be just a little bit **_selfish,_** learn how to reach out and **_take_** what she wants ** _._  
**  
As for sweet little Lisa? She is oh so helpful to me… even if she doesn’t know it.  
  
Such a humble girl she is too! I offered her to be my princess! But she merely wished to serve me as all the bounty she needed.  
  
Oh and she would serve me well indeed! All the things that I can do to that cute little body of hers!  
  
Well, I suppose that will have to wait, she still has a job to finish… though it’s not the task she thinks it is, I have faith in her ability to accomplish it all the same.  
  
The people of a prosperous land, believe in their queen, and the Queen of a prosperous land has faith in her people.  
  
My land is prosperous indeed~  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the current content for this fic folks!
> 
> Remember I love feedback, criticism and praise equally, so give me some comments please!
> 
> Oh and if you like my stuff then you might be interested to know that I have a patreon page! If you like the things I write, then maybe consider donating so I don't have to be a wage slave for the rest of my life!
> 
> URL for my patreon is...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> Alright, that's just about it! See you next chapter! (Whenever that maybe!) Or maybe I'll see you in my other stories!


	27. Halloween Special: Corpses Should Be Left Well Enough Alone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! This is just a goofy little special a wrote for the occasion~

It was oddly cold for an April night in Brockton Bay, one last gasp from winter breezing down from the north.  
  
There was no moon, so only the stars and the lights of the nearby city served to illuminate the way of any travelers in the dark.  
  
The cemetery was quiet, nothing but the sound of cold winds blowing through the wrought iron bars of the fence that closed it in.  
  
The graves stood silent, mournful sign posts for those long gone from the world, stony facades betraying none of the pain and loss that came from the departure of those whose names they bear.  
  
All was dark, all was cold, all was quiet.  
  
It was peaceful as a resting place for the dead should be.  
  
Until, that is, a question broke through the frigid air shattering the precious silence like glass.  
  
“Why are we here again Courtney?”  
  
Sarah Whittaker asked the ringleader of the group of girls currently making their way over one of the cemetery walls.  
  
Courtney Fairbanks sighed before replying..  
  
“Look Sarah, it's simple! Some big shot teen model had this one chick she hated a lot, the chick died in some sort of accident at her school, something about her locker I think? And the model is offering 200 dollars and an in with a modeling agency for the first people to get a video of themselves messing up the grave! We’re here to get famous and make some cash at the same time!”  
  
Courtney said, greed shining in her eyes!  
  
“But isn’t messing with a grave kinda… messed up?? Angelina Chavez, The youngest, newest member of their little group, asked.  
  
“Eh, bitch is dead anyway, not like she can care, and the way i was told, it’s not like anyone else would either!” Courtney answers callously, with a cruel little laugh at the end.  
  
A laugh that was soon joined by two others… albeit hesitantly  
  
These three were Courtney Fairbanks, Sarah Whittaker, and Angelina Chavez, a group of three high school girls from Clarendon; they were popular, and pretty (with Courtney in particular being a knockout.)  
  
The problem was they were also… what was the term…  
  
Ah yes, the mean girls, of Clarendon High.  
  
The three continued to chatter and gossip as they moved through the cemetery, until…  
  
“Hey! Girls I think this is the one!”  
  
Courtney called out as they neared a certain grave.  
  
 **Taylor Hebert  
1995-2011  
  
“**I guess no one really cared about this bitch after all huh? Not even an epithet or anything!”  
  
Angelina giggled out at seeing the blank and unornamented grave…  
  
“See! I told you girls, no one's gonna care if we mess up her grave a little bit… Now where did we put the spray paint?”  
  
The three girls promptly went searching through their bags until Sarah called out “Found it!” and held the can of red spray paint triumphantly in the cold night air.  
  
“Good going Sarah! You can go first! Me and Angie will record it!” Courtney congratulated her friend for her find.  
  
As Sarah kneeled in front of the grave, the temperature dropped, and the wind went silent.  
  
It was then that Courtney heard a whisper in her ear…  
  
 _Don’t ever laugh as a hearse goes by~_  
  
“This isn’t the time to be playing jokes Angie!” Courtney said loudly a bit spooked but assuming it to be a prank from one of her friends  
  
“What are you talking about Courtney? I thought that was you!” but Angelina was just as clueless as Courtney was.  
  
 _For you may be the next to die~_  
  
Meanwhile Sarah, assuming the song to be some trick being pulled by one of her friends, was about to depress the nozzle on the can of spray paint and start defacing the grave…  
  
Until she felt something cold, wet, and hard wrap around her leg, small barbs biting through her jeans to just barely scrape against Sarah’s skin.  
  
 _They wrap you up in bloody sheets~_  
  
“Guys? Something’s on my leg!” Sarah nervously called out to her friends behind her.  
  
 _To drop you six feet underneath!~_  
  
There was a pull, and Sarah screamed as she felt her leg be yanked beneath the suddenly not so solid ground!  
  
“Courtney! Angie! Help me! Help me! Somethings pulling on me!”  
  
Her friends scrambled to grab on to Sarah’s outstretched hand before she was pulled under the ground, and just barely managed to make it.  
  
“Courtney, we got to pull her out of there!” Angelina shouted, panicking.  
  
“I can see that Angie! Just shut up and pull!” Courtney replied back, no small amount of fear in her own voice.  
  
 _They put you in a pinewood box~ And cover you up with dirt and rocks!~_  
  
The two heaved with all the strength in their bodies, again and again, trying to pull their friend away from whatever had pulled her beneath the ground.  
  
And finally with one last heave and a titanic effort, Sarah reemerges from the ground, her left leg scraped and cut deeply all along its length, and her left pants leg was torn away, but she was otherwise okay.  
  
But that wasn’t the only thing the two girls had pulled up.  
  
 _It all goes well for about a week~_  
  
A hand had emerged from the disturbed ground, a skeletal thing, covered with tatters of rotting flesh and wrapped with twitching and pulsing barbed wire.  
  
Another rotting arm soon followed it, the three girls could see maggots and other unsavory things eating at the rotting meat that still clung to the bones after all this time.  
  
The two decrepit hands grabbed at the dirt, and then shoved it aside, and from the enlarged hole a head emerged.  
  
 _And then your coffin begins to leak!~_  
  
It was a horrible, putrid sight, most of the flesh was in varying stages of decay, the ears were nothing raggedy tatters, and the nose was little better, It’s lips and one of its eyes had vanished completely, and the other eye was full of writhing worms. All the same both sockets glowed with a bright green light, and despite the lack of lips, the three girls could see a wide grin on the dead girl’s face.  
  
Ragged patches of black hair, once long and luxurious, now decayed with the rest of her body, still dotted the top of her skull.  
  
The thing opened her mouth and _sang!_  
  
 _And the worms crawl in, the worms crawl out~ The worms play pinochle on your snout~  
They eat your eyes, they eat your nose~ As you begin to decompose!~_  
  
The dead girl pulled herself up out of her grave to stand on two skeletal feet, the last tatters of her funeral dress still clung loosely to her tall and rotting frame, stained with pus and blood and other things besides.  
  
The three girls scrambled backwards on their hands and knees screaming and shouting nonsense.  
  
The corpse took a step forward.  
  
All around the cemetery the soil of the graves began to move and churn as limbs struggled to burst forth from the ground, some of them so old as to be completely skeletal, other’s only buried mere days ago, and looking almost alive.  
  
All the while the corpse of Taylor Hebert continued to sing.  
  
 _A slimy beetle with demon's eyes!~ Chews through your stomach and out your eyes!~_  
  
The dead girl continued to approach the three girls as she cheerfully sang her macabre song, As her fellow dead men and women continued to pull themselves out of their earthen beds.  
  
She leaned down to stare Courtney in the face, just in time for a large centipede to emerge from her empty eye socket and snap its jaws at the screaming, weeping girl.  
  
The rotting girl laughed as her living counterpart’s yelps grew even louder.  
  
And then she turned to Angelina as she reached towards her own decaying stomach.  
  
 _Your stomach turns to rancid grease~ And pus pours out like melted cheese~_  
  
Around the four girls, three alive and one dead, walking corpses began to crowd around, skeletons and zombies dancing and shrieking, Their bones and rotting flesh wrapped in barbed wire that moved them about like puppets on strings.  
  
The corpse of Taylor reached into her own rotting stomach cavity, and pulled out a mass of stinking rotting puss.  
  
 _You spread it on a slice of bread~ And that's what you'll eat when you're dead!~_  
  
The dead girl then abruptly shoved the rotting mess into Angelina’s mouth, to the slow wet clapping of zombies and the shrieking of skeletons.  
  
She only smiled as Angelina coughed and gagged on the wretched filth in her mouth and throat.  
  
Then the song began again, this time, Taylor was joined by her ghoulish fellows, droning, and moaning, wheezing and gurgling, decaying throats struggled to sing along with Taylor as back up vocals and the beating of bones on bone was provided by the skeletons to serve as instrumentals.  
  
 _And the worms crawl out, the worms crawl in~ The ones that crawl in are lean and thin~  
The ones that crawl out are fat and stout~ Your eyes fall in and your hair falls out!~_  
  
The walking dead began to close in on the three girls even as they clutched at each other and wept and screamed.  
  
Then the skeletons grabbed at them and yanked them away from each other, pinning them spread eagle to the ground.  
  
The zombies who still had tatters of their burial clothes clinging to their rotting flesh began to disrobe…  
  
All the while, the undead girl whose grave they came to desecrate smiled on and sang her tune. Her glowing green eyes were the only light to be found in this unholy place.  
  
 _Your brain turns into maggot pie~ Your liver starts to liquify~_  
  
As rotting hands began to tear the three girl’s clothes from their bodies, The singing corpse leaned down, pressing her necrotic face up against Sarah’s own, so close that Sarah could smell the rot and hear the screams that echoed within the monster's eyes sockets, for a moment the corpse was replaced with visage of a grinning owl…  
  
The corpses that retained their flesh positioned themselves between the three girls forcibly spread legs, tears ran down their faces in droves, their screaming, sobbing breaths going unheard as they became mist in the chilly graveyard air.  
  
Zombies that had once been women gathered around the girls upper bodies, waiting for something, some unseen signal.  
  
The creature once called Taylor continued singing, the rotting air moving through her decayed throat puffing against Sarah’s face. The living girl stared into her undead counterparts glowing green eye sockets, her own baby blues silently pleading, _begging_ the dead girl to not do this to them.  
  
Taylor’s grin only widened, and green lights danced in her eyes sockets with a maddened sense of anticipation.  
  
And she kept singing.  
  
 _And for the living, all is well~ As you sink further into_ ** _hell_** _!~_  
  
Each girl felt a thrust, then tearing pain, as something awful and unnatural entered them.  
  
They tried to scream, to plead for mercy, to say or do anything that could make this awful thing happening to them stop.  
  
But their words were cut off as the taste of rotting female flesh filled their mouths and blocked out their sight.  
  
Their world became the assault of the scent and taste and texture of rot upon their senses.  
  
And still Taylor sang.  
  
 ** _And the flames rise up to drag you down!~_  
**  
through the rotting flesh being forced into their mouths and over their faces the three victims of this horror could feel a sudden flaring of heat, and they could see orbs of dancing green fire flitting through the air around them.  
  
 ** _Into the fire where you will drown!~_  
**  
It went on forever, Corpses pawed and grabbed and scratch and bit at the young warm flesh of the three living girls who had unwittingly offered themselves to the denizens of the cemetery by intruding on their domain, the dead men and women were savoring the pleasures of the flesh for the first time in far too long, and partook in the act with a ferocity and drive unseen amongst the living.  
  
All the while Courtney, Sarah, and Angelina continued to scream and cry as their assailants would leave and be replaced time and time again, new rapists coming to continue to their torment as the old ones returned to their eternal rest.  
  
As the necromantic orgy went on and on the three girls cries grew silent, their eyes becoming glassy and dull even as there skin took on scratches and bite marks, cuts and bruises dealt out by their unliving lovers, The three girls young, living flesh was stained and defiled with filthy fluids and writhing maggots that fell from their assailants own rotting bodies.  
  
They couldn’t resist, in their minds they just hoped with all that was left of them that it would be over soon.  
  
 ** _Your skin melts off as you descend~ And demons tear you limb from limb~_  
**  
But time dragged on, as the stars turned over head, and midnight passed the unnatural rutting by with nary a glance, the amount of undead rapists slowly decreased, by the time that sunrise began to draw near it had trickled to a halt.  
  
The three would be desecrators were left lying curled up anked on the damp cemetery grass, shivering from the cold, beaten, bruised and bleeding, covered in unsavory materials and wriggling insects… but slowly it dawned on them that no new assailants had come… As the corpse of the girl they had come to mock stood over them with a gentle grin on its skeletal face, they began to hope, that maybe… just maybe, it was over, that their horrific ordeal was done.  
  
The dead girl kneeled down next to Courtney to whisper in her ear, smiling all the while.  
  
She spoke softly, in a lilting sing song Taylor told Courtney...  
  
 _Your suffering will_ ** _never_** _end!~_  
  
The three girls screamed as they felt barbed wire wrap tightly around their legs, pulling them back towards Taylor’s grave, where an immense hole in the ground opened up to spew green flames and fumes scented with rust and rot, _pain_ and _pleasure._  
  
Harsh screams and long ragged moans from a thousand voices filled the night air, as the doors to a strange new sort of hell loomed ominously behind the three broken, traumatized girls.  
  
The trio’s eyes shed their glassy dull luster, only to once more shine with terror, a fear greater than ever before racked their minds and their souls, as the three young women clawed and gouged at the ground desperately trying to pull away from their oncoming fate… but slowly and surely the wires pulled them onwards towards their doom.  
  
And all the while their tormentor belted out her song, the lyrics increasing in speed and volume, a frantic, sinister dirge for the soon to be departed.  
  
 ** _And the worms crawl in, the worms crawl out!~ They'll eat your guts and then shit them out!~_  
**  
Angelina, the youngest, the afterthought and least amongst the group, was the first to go, pulled into the pit with one final high pitched scream.  
  
 ** _And when your bones begin to rot~ The worms remain, but you do not!~_  
**  
Sarah Whittaker who, if she had been just a bit less of a sycophant, may have avoided this fate was next, yanked beneath with final sob and a cry for her mother.  
  
That just left Courtney Fairbanks, the ringleader, the ambitious beautiful one, who saw no harm in mocking the dead and laughed at an innocent girl's cruel fate. Only Courtney  
  
The corpse of Taylor stood above her, and Courtney swore she could hear the beating of wings and the shrill cries of some great bird of prey in her ears as the corpse girl leaned down to look Courtney in the face.  
  
One final time, the dead girl sang, once more in a soft, sad, mournful tune not matched by the smile upon her face, but perhaps by the dullness of the glow in her eyes.  
  
 _So don't ever laugh as a hearse goes by~ For someday, you'll be the one to die~_  
  
As the dead girl sang, her living counterpart felt the wires around her legs pull ever harder, and her grip began to loosen, she whimpered one last time and attempted to plead with the monster before her.  
  
“Please! Don’t do this! I’m sorry! I’m sorry for everything! Just don’t take me too!”  
  
Taylor’s smile softened, becoming a gentle, almost maternal grin, before she spoke her final words  
  
 _And when Death brings his cold despair~ Ask yourself,_ ** _"Will anyone care?"~_  
**  
Taylor lunged forward to lock her skeletal mouth against Courtney’s own rot covered lips in a grotesque kiss… then the barbed wire gave one last yank at Courtney’s legs, and the kiss broke Courtney and Taylor both were pulled into the grave with a final horrific shriek from the living girl and the loud clang of a locker door slamming shut.  
  
When the sun rose over Brockton Bay on that Chilly April morning, it’s light would land upon a peaceful pristine cemetery with not a stone out of place, and no evidence of the visit it had received the night before.  
  
The missing persons reports of Courtney, Sarah, and Angelina would soon be filed by their parent’s, but with the ongoing chaos following the evisceration of the Empire 88, the increasing activity of the ABB, and the The Parliament's rampant abductions of innocent civilians in broad daylight, the case would go cold within a week.  
  
No one cared enough to keep investigating the disappearances of three high school girls with no leads, when there were so much more important things to attend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just something I did for Halloween you know? How canon it is to the rest of the fic is up to you.
> 
> Or is it?
> 
> Anyways guys know the drill by now, give feedback and such!
> 
> Here's the mandatory to my Patreon...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Visv
> 
> And that's it! Have a spooky night folks!


End file.
